Inevitable
by Jennifoofighter
Summary: When two agents, from two different Missing Person Units, living in different cities, are assigned to work together, they discover that some things in life are inevitable. MS. AU.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Inevitable  
AUTHOR: Jennifoofighter  
RATING: R  
KEYWORDS: MS, Alternate Universe  
SPOILERS/TIMELINE: Knowledge of episode 1x5: "Suspect" and 1x21: "Are You Now or Have Your Ever Been?" would be helpful but not necessary. There will be mentions of episodes but nothing so specific that you won't know what's going on. Also, it will feature a certain someone from my previous fic, "'Til the Sky Turned Blue."  
DISCLAIMER: Hank and Co. own everything _Without a Trace_. No copyright infringement is intended...yada, yada, yada. I get nothing but the satisfaction of having them do what I want if only for a little while.  
SUMMARY: When two agents, from two different Missing Person Units, living in different cities, are assigned to work together, they discover that some things in life are inevitable.

XoXoXoX

"_There is no_ _such thing as chance; and what seem to us merest accident, springs from the deepest source of destiny." – Johann __Friedrich Von Schiller_

XoXoXoX

Chapter 1

XoXoXoX

The sky overhead was dark gray as Martin walked briskly down the sidewalk, pulling the collar of his coat closer to protect him from the biting cold wind that stung his cheeks. It was days like these that he missed living in Seattle. While it could get really cold there as well at least it didn't have the whipping icy wind like Chicago. These mid-west winter days could be a real bitch; especially when a snow storm was expected to descend upon the city sometime in the next few days.

"Martin! Wait up!"

He turned around and spotted Charlie Denooyer, one of his team members from the Missing Persons Unit, jogging towards him. He was a stocky guy with a gut that seemed to grow slightly wider with each passing year. Martin liked Charlie a lot because while he could be gruff and crude, he was a damn fine agent and a truly loyal friend.

Charlie caught up to where Martin stood waiting. He was completely out of breath and panting heavily as he muttered, "Shit its cold."

Martin smiled at the sight of his chubby teammate with bright pink cheeks and said, "You need a minute or can we start walking?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Charlie got in step alongside Martin as they headed to the federal building. Charlie rubbed his gloved hands together to create some warmth, smiled devilishly and asked, "So, how was the date with the delectable Hannah Flake?"

"Delectable? She's a woman not a pastry," he replied with a feigned annoyed tone as they approached the entrance to the building. He saw Charlie open his mouth ready to make a lewd reference about eating so he held up his hand and said, "Don't even say it."

"What?" Charlie laughed. "I was just going to ask you what was wrong with her, sheez."

He smiled and simply said, "Let's just say she lives up to her name: she was a flake."

"Martin, man, you are too picky," Charlie said as Martin opened the door to let them in. They got in line for the metal detectors and started pulling out their badges to attach them to their lapels. As they moved slowly in the line, he turned to him and said, "So what exactly was it about her that makes you say that?"

He sighed and replied, "I asked her to name her favorite author and she replied, 'King Arthur.'"

Charlie looked at him in disbelief. "She did not."

"Okay, maybe not, but she was just so superficial," Martin commented as they both showed the agents manning building security their badges. As soon as they passed through the detectors they made a beeline to the elevator. "All she wanted to talk about was what kinds of clothes she liked to wear and her favorite designer labels."

"So she's not a rocket scientist." Charlie pressed the call button and turned to look at Martin with a grin. "Who cares? With the way she looks who needs brains?"

He shook his head and said, "I do. You can only look across the table at an empty shell for so long before you get bored."

"You know what your problem is? You like blondes and cliché's are true for a reason," Charlie replied as he folded his arms and knowingly. "Millions of blonde jokes can't be wrong."

The elevator doors opened and they boarded. It was a surprisingly slow morning and they were the only ones inside.

"That isn't true and you know it." He pressed the button for the eleventh floor and as the door closed he leaned against the wall and said, "I just want to meet a woman who is smart, independent, and has a good sense of humor."

"And gorgeous…." Charlie supplied.

Martin shook his head with a smile and said, "Not necessarily."

Charlie waved his hands around the empty compartment and said, "Dude, it's just us here, you can tell me the truth. You know you want all those qualities wrapped up in a sexy hot package."

"Well, I wouldn't mind it." He grinned before looking seriously at his friend. "Why do you care so much about my social life?"

"I'm married with four kids. I have to live vicariously through you," Charlie replied lamely. "Besides, even when I was single I couldn't get the caliber of women throwing themselves at your feet."

"I'd take your life over mine any day of the week," he replied thinking his friend didn't know just how lucky he was to have a wife and family who loved him.

"Don't tell Nadine that; something tells me she'd happily switch me for you in a heartbeat."

Martin was laughing as the elevator stopped on their floor. They exited and made their way to the bullpen and found their fellow teammates, Anna Cook and James Kresse, sitting at the conference table talking. Anna was a short Latina woman with mocha skin and short brown hair while James was over six feet tall and had bright red hair and a face full of freckles.

Anna looked up as they entered and said, "We got the DNA results on that blood in Erica Mosconi's car. It's hers but get this: it is also a match for a missing person out of New York named Carmela Cicchini."

"You're kidding?" Martin said as he approached. He took the file and leafed through it.

James nodded his head and said, "It seems the case of the missing housewife just got really hot. Louisa is on the phone right now talking to New York."

Martin stole a glance at his SAC Louisa Roth's office and saw her furrow her brow in concentration listening to whatever the person she was talking to was saying. He closed the folder and started towards his desk.

Anna leaned back into her chair and with a smile on her face asked "So, how did the date go?"

"Ms. Flake didn't pass the Fitzgerald Wonder Woman test," Charlie quickly interjected as he took off his coat and hung it on the rack.

Anna sighed heavily and announced, "Martin, that's it. I give up. I'm not setting you up on anymore dates."

Martin looked up at the ceiling and with a big smile said, "Thank you Jesus."

Anna threw him a dirty look and tossed a crumpled up ball of paper at him that he caught mid air. He waved it at her victoriously.

Anna pursed her lips irritably and said, "You are too damn picky and if you keep it up you are going to be single for the rest of your life."

Charlie nodded his head at her as he walked to his own desk. "That's what I said."

Martin tossed the ball of paper into the trash before turning towards his desk. Unbuttoning his coat, he said, "Look guys, she is out there. I just haven't met her yet."

She shook her head and said, "Martin you are the worst: picky and a hopeless romantic. That's a combination destined for failure."

"No, he's worse," James interjected. "He's a hopeful romantic with impossibly high standards."

Martin glared at James as he pulled out his chair and sat down. He didn't have to look at their faces to know they were watching him amusedly. Sometimes he felt like one of those pandas from the zoo; everyone watching and waiting for him to find a suitable mate.

He switched on his computer when he heard Louisa's door open. He looked over at her as she emerged from her office headed straight for them. Louisa had shoulder length curly hair that bordered on frizzy and was short in stature but tall in attitude. She was tough but had a heart of gold which made Martin respect her immensely.

As she neared she looked at him and asked, "How did it go last night?"

Upon hearing yet another person ask about his love life, he rolled his eyes and plopped his head onto his desk, hitting the wood with a resounding thud.

Louisa smiled and said, "That badly, huh?"

He raised his head and glanced around, "What is it with all of you? Just because I'm the only single guy on the team you seem hell bent on finding me a wife."

In a monotone voice, James replied, "Resistance is futile, you will be assimilated."

Ignoring James' _Star Trek_ reference he continued, "Look, each of you has told me that when you met your spouses you just knew that they were the one for you. I'll know her when I meet her."

"You're right," Anna agreed as she reached over and picked up her coffee mug off of the table. "So, I guess I'll just keep setting you up in the hopes that one of them will be the one."

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant…."

"Too late," Anna interrupted. "Have I told you about my son's teacher, Joy? She's really cute."

He realized that they were not going to give up so he decided to just change the subject. Looking at directly at Louisa he asked, "What did New York have to say?"

Louisa shook her head knowingly and replied, "I talked to Jack Malone. He's in charge of the missing persons unit in New York. He's reopening Carmela Chicchini's case to see if he can make any new connections, etc. He is also sending two of his agents to work the Mosconi angle with us." Smiling she waved her finger around at the group and added, "So I expect you all to be on your best behavior."

"Yes mom," they all replied in unison.

"Good." Louisa shifted gears and started giving orders, "James, Malone is forwarding whatever information they have on Chicchini. Go through it and see what you can find. Anna, how are you doing on Erica's financials?"

"So far it seems like she and her husband were doing fine. Nothing that stands out but I'll keep looking."

"Good," Louisa replied before turning to look at Charlie. "Tech called. They have the surveillance video back from the parking lot where her car was found."

"Okay, I'm on it," he replied with a mock salute before heading to the tech room.

"What about me?" Martin asked. He'd been on the team for almost two years but compared to the rest he was still the 'new kid'.

"I want you to go pick-up the agents at the airport. Their flight arrives at O'Hare at 1:15 pm," Louisa ordered before turning to walk back to her office.

"Can't they just take a rental car?" Martin asked the back of her head. This was not the assignment he was hoping for; plus he really did not want to have to go out in this weather to pick up some agents who probably thought they were hot shit just because they were from New York.

She turned around to face him and said, "No, we are on a budget. We'll issue them a bureau car when you bring them back here."

Martin blew out a frustrated breath. "Okay, so what are the names of these agents that I'm picking up?"

Louisa reached her door and replied, "Danny Taylor and Samantha Spade."


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXX

"_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." William Shakespeare_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 2

XXXXXXX

Sam was reading through the file on their missing person while trying to ignore Danny's blatant flirting with the flight attendant.

"Yeah, I'm going to be in Chicago for a few days, maybe you could show me the sights, the best places to eat?" Danny uttered trying to sound cool and offering up a bright smile.

Sam chuckled to herself at what an obvious flirt he could be but she guessed that was part of his charm because the woman jotted down her phone number on one of the small cocktail napkins before excusing herself to prepare for landing.

Danny turned to Sam and grinned like the cat that swallowed the canary, "Sorry, Sam, looks like you'll be flying solo tonight for dinner."

Sam rolled her eyes as he laughed out loud at his own pun. She looked at him and said flatly, "How ever will I manage?"

Danny threw her an annoyed look and she laughed lightly. She loved their playful teasing but the truth was she was well accustomed to eating her meals alone. Her last attempted reconciliation with Eric Kellar long behind her she was embracing the fact that she just might be destined to always be single. Her propensity for seeking out men who were either emotionally, physically, or matrimonially unavailable was pretty much sealing her fate.

The hard part was that since she had been shot she felt an increasing urge to have someone significant in her life. But she also knew that although Jack risked his life to save hers, he wasn't the one. After the shooting, when all was said and done, it seemed the second chance Jack wanted wasn't with her but with his wife, Maria. So after a bit of therapy and a lot of inner struggle she finally decided to close that chapter of her life. Once she was able to move on she made some other important decisions about how she would handle the delicate matter of her heart: from this point on she would no longer date men who were married, emotionally stunted and, most importantly, in law enforcement. No cops, agents, or anyone else she would have to work with; civilians only from this point on.

"So, are you ever going to let me look at that file?" Danny asked as he peered over her shoulder.

Sam snapped the manila folder shut, looked directly at Danny and replied, "I asked you several times if you wanted to review it with me but you seemed more interested in flying the friendly skies over there."

"Okay, okay. Can I please have the file now so I don't look like a total schmuck when we meet with….." She could see Danny's mental wheels spinning as he tried to remember the name of the Special Agent in Charge of the missing persons unit in Chicago.

"Louisa Roth." She supplied, wanting to spare him from having an aneurysm due to the mental strain.

"Thanks, so can I?"

"Here." She laughed and handed it to him. He opened it up and started reading through the notes while she adjusted her seatbelt. Jack gave them a brief overview of the case before telling them they had an hour to get packed and catch their flight to Chicago.

"So our missing person is Carmela Cicchini, a dancer who disappeared five years ago. No leads were found so it was placed in the inactive files. Their MP is Erica Mosconi, a housewife who vanished on her way home from her in-laws. What's the connection?"

"DNA. When Carmela disappeared, a body matching her description was found in the river so they ran a DNA check. It wasn't her but the results were kept on file. There were signs of foul play when Erica went missing, including some drops of blood on the door of her car. When they ran it, it was matched to Carmela."

Danny closed the folder as the pilot announced the plane was preparing to land. "So, what are we thinking? Carmela ran off to Chicago, got a new identity and is now pulling the disappearing act again?"

With a tilt of her head she replied, "That's what we are going to find out."

She looked out her window in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the city below but it was completely obscured by layers upon layers of clouds. She hadn't been to Chicago since she was twenty years old. Sam felt her nerves pulse at the thought that her home town of Kenosha was a short drive from the windy city. She wondered what her mom and sister were up to right at this moment. They were probably at work or maybe on their lunch break. They would have no idea that she was so close; she could do her job and get back to New York and they wouldn't even know it.

The problem was: she sort of wanted them to know.

"The captain has put on the fasten seatbelt signs to prepare for landing…." Danny's flight attendant friend announced over the intercom.

Danny put his seat back in its upright position and ignoring the fact that it was his date who was speaking, he asked, "So, do we get a rental car or is someone meeting us at the airport?"

Pulled from her reverie she turned to look at Danny as she shifted her mental gears to get back into special agent mode. "We're getting picked up. We are supposed to meet him in baggage claim." She could hear the sound of the plane preparing for descent and added, "His name is Martin Fitzgerald."


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXX

"_Destiny grants us our wishes, but in its own way, in order to give us something beyond our wishes." Goethe_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 3

XXXXXXX

Martin quickly scanned the monitors and saw that the flight had just landed and the agent's luggage would arrive at carousel five. He maneuvered around a large man pulling his suitcase as he headed through the airport towards the baggage claim. He saw that neither the luggage nor the passengers had yet arrived so he leaned against the wall to wait.

He briefly wondered if he should hold up a sign with their names but glancing around he knew that he would be able to pick out two agents from the crowd of casually dressed travelers. Not to mention, he probably stood out himself being as he was just standing around dressed in a suit. So now all he had to do was wait for Special Agents Danny Taylor and Samantha Spade to get here.

As he waited he considered the female agents name: Samantha Spade. He thought it was a very interesting and unusual name but something in his gut told him she probably didn't think it was very funny. He made a mental note to not make any Sam Spade jokes.

A large group of passengers slowly filtered into the baggage claim area. He spotted a lot of couples but judging by their dress they were definitely not FBI. As he continued to search the crowd he spotted a tall Latino man in a suit but the name of the male agent he was looking for was Taylor so it might not be him. Plus, he was alone. He was here to pick up two agents so he continued scrutinizing the crowd when the man approached.

"Are you Martin Fitzgerald?" The tall, lanky man asked.

Martin quickly squared his shoulders and said, "Agent Taylor?"

"That's me." He replied with a smirk.

Martin extended his hand and said, "Hello, I'm Martin Fitzgerald. Welcome to Chicago, Agent Taylor."

"Yeah, thanks." Danny replied with narrowed eyes.

As they shook Martin couldn't help but feel that he was being mentally sized up. He immediately thought that this man was going to be hard to work with. He broke the handshake and looked around, "Where's Agent Spade?"

"She, uh, had to stop and powder her nose." Danny replied as the luggage carousel whirred to life and bags began to arrive on the conveyor belt. He stepped away and moved to start retrieving the bags.

Martin walked over and stood alongside him to try and offer some help. Danny picked up the two bags and plopped them down next to his feet before returning to look for another bag. Martin noticed that one of the bags had become unzipped so he crouched down to fix it.

"Okay, I'm ready." A female voice announced.

Martin looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen standing before him. He quickly stood up and felt dizzy as all of the blood rush out of his head.

"Sam, this is Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald." Danny said as he picked up a small black bag. "Martin, this is my partner, Special Agent Samantha Spade."

She smiled and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Martin's hand met hers and they shook. It felt warm and familiar in a way he couldn't identify but it caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up as if to make him understand that something important was happening here. Their eyes met as he held her hand in his; the energy around them crackled.

"Ahem." Danny said.

Martin broke the shake, suddenly feeling self conscious and exposed. He looked at Danny to find him watching him bemused.

"Yeah, er, I guess we should get going. I parked in short term." Martin shifted his eyes between the two agents as he waved his hand in the direction of the parking garage. "It's this way."

He reached down to grab one of the bags at the same time Sam moved to pick up hers.

"I can carry it." He offered.

"No, really, I can do it." She argued.

"Please, let me do it. I'd feel like a jerk if I didn't." He said with a smile. He knew he needed to convince her and added, "Blame it on my mother making me take etiquette lessons."

He could see her waging an internal struggle on the feminist implications of letting him carry her suitcase. She narrowed her eyes on him as if studying his motive but in the end she relented and held up her hands in surrender.

"Okay." She gave him a small wary smile.

He grinned as he picked up the black suitcase. They started walking down the corridor towards the parking garage when Danny asked with seriousness laced in sarcasm. "What? Aren't you going to offer to carry my suitcase too Agent Fitzgerald?"


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXX

"_No trumpets sound when the important decisions of our life are made. Destiny is made known silently." Agnes De Mille_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 4

XXXXXXX

Snow had started to fall as the bureau issue Ford Taurus sped along the expressway towards downtown Chicago. The icy white flakes hit the windshield and melted instantaneously into small droplets that ran down the glass like tears. Outside her steamy window Sam recognized the Blue Line train rocking alongside them in the center of the highway. She remembered it well. It was her ride away from her life and family in the mid-west towards a new future full of new possibilities.

Today marks her first return trip.

She moved her gaze to the window on her right; the cityscape a blur of granite and red brick buildings. Snow was slowly starting to blanket the ground and she sighed, briefly wishing that they had been sent to find a missing person in a warm tropical climate. It was as cold here as it was in New York.

She moved her eyes away from the window to watch Danny and Martin chatting in the front seat. She sat directly behind Martin and listened to their conversation about living in Chicago versus New York. In typical male fashion they were arguing over which city had a harsher winter and who could bear it better. As they talked she found herself studying Martin's face in the rearview mirror. She couldn't deny that he was a handsome man with his dark hair and chiseled features. He had an undeniably nice smile and boyish good looks but there was also something more about him that intrigued her. Despite his golden boy aura she could see that he had more going on underneath than he let on.

"So, Fitzgerald's an interesting last name, any relation to the Deputy Director?" Danny asked.

Sam's ears perked up at Danny's tone and she knew that he was baiting the agent. She watched Martin's reflection to try and gauge his reaction.

He worked his jaw before he answering, "He's my father."

"So the bureau is a family business. I guess you'll be working your way up the ladder to take your dad's job eventually." Danny challenged.

Sam knew what Danny was doing. He was always contentious when he thought someone was getting a free ride which is one of the reasons Jack gave her a direct order to make sure he played nice with the locals. It's not that he was a bad guy but he seemed to think the best way to judge someone's character was by seeing how they defended themselves against his criticisms. She had asked him about it once and he said his test was simple: If they pass, he was a friend for life. If they didn't, well, who needs someone like that for a friend anyway?

But they were here to work, not to make friends or enemies.

"So, Martin, we didn't have much time to get the full debriefing on your case." Sam interrupted quickly. "What can you tell us about Erica Mosconi?"

Martin glanced at her in the rearview mirror. His eyes darted towards Danny before meeting hers again. Judging by his eyes she knew that he knew that she was running interference.

Thankfully Martin went along. "She's a housewife and lives in Oak Park. Her husband is Dominic Mosconi – a computer engineer. They have two boys; a four year old and an eight-month old. She had just left her in-laws and was on her way to have dinner with her best friend, Christine Bremner. The restaurant is downtown but we found her car at a mini-mall parking lot six miles from the house."

She continued to study Martin's face in the mirror even though he was now focused on the road ahead, "We know that blood drops were found on the door, where there any other signs of foul play?"

"No." He replied with a quick glance at her. "So we are operating under the assumption that she might have been taken by someone she knew."

"Any chance she was having an affair and just took off?" Danny asked.

"We looked into it but so far there is nothing to indicate that she was seeing anybody." Martin replied as he clicked on the blinker to change lanes.

"What about the husband? Did he indicate that he was suspicious or concerned about the way she had been behaving lately?" Sam asked as she tried to concentrate on the case and not Martin's eyes that she noticed were a beautiful shade of blue.

"Not at all, he seems pretty devastated by her disappearance."

"What's his alibi?" Danny asked as he reached over to turn up the heater.

"He was in Las Vegas for a convention. It checked out." Martin replied.

Danny leaned back in his seat and said, "I think Sam and I should talk to him."

Martin nodded his head. "That's a good idea. I'd like to see if he knows anything about the woman known as Carmela Chicchini."

Danny waved him off. "We can cover it and let you know what we find out. I think it might be best if there are only two of us there; any more than that people tend to get nervous and clam up."

"Just the same, I should go too." Martin replied as he turned the car onto Dearbon Avenue. "Besides, you might need me to interpret."

"I speak Spanish and can understand some Italian. Sam knows French." Danny supplied. "What language does Mr. Mosconi speak?"

"Sign." Martin explained with a small grin before looking over at Danny and explaining, "He's deaf. But if you know how to sign then, sure, I'll just leave you to it."

"Oh." Danny answered as he turned to look out the window. "So, yeah, I guess you can come with us."

"Good idea." Martin replied with a little nod. He looked at Sam in the mirror with a victorious grin on his face.

She met his eyes and smiled in response knowing that Martin Fitzgerald had just won round one.


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXX

"_It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped." Anthony Robbins_

XXXXXX

Chapter 5

XXXXXX

Martin walked into the office ahead of Danny and Samantha and found the bullpen empty. There were remnants of lunch on the table, wrappers and paper cups, but no sign of any of his teammates.

Samantha and Danny walked immediately up to the board to look at what little they had of a timeline so far. He could see Samantha studying the photo they had of Erica on the board. A beautiful woman with big brown eyes and long, straight black hair looked back at her.

"You don't have a lot of info do you Fitzgerald?" Danny teased as his eyes flicked over the board before turning around to meet Martin's.

Not feeling up to anymore needling from the sarcastic agent, Martin said, "I'm just going to go find out where everyone is." He walked to his desk and tossed his coat onto his chair. He picked up a file folder and handed it to Samantha. "Here's a copy of the file and all the information we have so far. I'll be right back so we can review it."

"Great, thanks." Samantha smiled at him as she took the proffered file and began skimming through it.

Martin looked at her for a beat before turning away and heading down the hall in search of his team. He found them in the first place he looked, the tech room. Anna and Charlie were sitting at the desk studying the monitor closely while the tech, Theo, was clicking keys on his keyboard. Theo was a young black man who took his job very seriously and didn't like the other agents touching his equipment so as a result, Charlie always did his best to annoy him.

"The agents from New York are here." He said and they all looked up when he entered. "Where's Louisa?"

"She and James went to go talk to in-laws again. It seems that they loaned Erica some money awhile back; a lot of money." Anna replied before looking behind him. "Where are the other agents?"

He thumbed towards the general direction of where he left them, "They're in the bullpen reviewing the file."

"What are they like?" Charlie asked as continued to look at the monitor. He tried to make a grab to take over control of the mouse but Theo got to it first. Theo gave Charlie an annoyed look before getting back to his work.

"Um, they seem okay." Martin replied quickly and non-chalantly. No need to arouse suspicion that his heart was doing flip-flops every time he looked at Samantha. It's a miracle he could drive and talk to her. "What did you find on the video?"

This time Charlie did look up. "Well, she definitely knew whoever took her but she was not happy to see them."

Martin moved over to stand behind them as the video on the monitor began to play. There was Erica in her silver Acura pulling into the lot with a blue Explorer parking directly behind her. Unfortunately it was hard to see the other car or driver because it was obstructed by a low hanging tree branch. Erica opened the car door and got out. She stood in the space between the driver's seat and open door as if using the door for protection.

At first you could tell she was simply talking to the other person but suddenly a fist came out and punched her in the face. She held her hand to her nose as blood began to drip. She continued talking to whomever it was who hit her and tried to get back into her car when she suddenly stopped and looked up at her assailant. She sat there for a moment as if contemplating before getting out of her car and into the Explorer before it sped away.

"So she went willingly, sort of." Martin said.

"We are running a check on blue Explorer's but so far no potential hits." Anna supplied.

"Theo has been trying to find anything on the video that we could use to either get an angle on the driver or a license plate but so far no luck." Charlie added. He turned to look at Theo and said, "Can you print this out for me, Theo?" Theo hit print and handed Charlie the color copy. "So, Martin, I guess we should go introduce ourselves."

"Yeah." He replied, secretly dreading them meeting Samantha. They knew his type and she was definitely it.

When they reached the bullpen and they saw her he knew that he was right to be worried. Anna and Charlie saw Samantha and immediately looked at him, grinning devilishly.

"Okay, huh?" Anna stated before walking towards where Samantha and Danny stood talking as they looked over the file. "Hi, I'm Anna Cook and this big lug is Charlie Denooyer."

As they all exchanged handshakes and pleasantries, Martin couldn't help but notice that Anna was eyeing him with mirth in her eyes.

"I'm glad you both were able to get out here to help us find out how these cases are connected. I hope you won't have to stay too long, I know I hate being away from my husband and I'd hate for you to spend too much time away from your boyfriend, Samantha." Anna said in her 'I'm just being nice, not nosey' tone.

"It's not a problem." Sam replied.

"Really? You're boyfriend doesn't mind?" Anna retorted before tossing Martin a quick glance.

"Sam doesn't have a boyfriend." Danny interrupted with narrowed eyes at Martin. "Do you, Sam?"

"Thank you, Danny, but I hardly think discussing my personal life will help us in finding Erica." Samantha replied coolly. Martin couldn't help but notice that she was glaring at Danny.

"Charlie why don't you tell them what you found on the video?" Martin said as he shot Anna a warning look. He could practically see her cupid wings beginning to sprout.

"Yeah, right." Charlie replied.

They all sat around the conference table to as Charlie filled Danny and Sam on what they had learned.

"So, there is a possibility of an affair." Danny commented as he picked up the photo.

"I don't know; this hardly looks like lovers running away together." Sam replied as she tapped her pen on the table.

"I agree but I think we're going to have to ask Dominic about it." Martin replied as he leaned back in his chair. He hated having to ask people if they thought that maybe their spouses, boyfriends, girlfriends or fiancées were having affairs. It was necessary but he hated seeing the hurt and betrayal in their eyes. It always made him wonder if he looked that way when it happened to him.

"I guess we should head over to his place then. Where do we go to check out a bureau car?" Danny asked as he moved to stand up.

"Oh, here." Martin stood up and pulled out the car keys from his pocket and tossed them over to Danny. "I already did it for you."

Danny gave him surprised look and mumbled, "Thanks."

"No problem." Martin smiled. "So, do you guy's want to go to your hotel first or straight to the Mosconi's?"

Sam stood up and said, "Considering the time I think we should go see Mr. Mosconi first. Danny and I will follow you in the car and then head out to our hotel afterwards."

"Oh. Okay." Martin replied trying to look cheerful when he was actually hurt that she wanted to ride separately from him.

"Well, let us know how it goes." Anna replied as she stood up to head back to her desk. "Oh, and by the way, we all head over to Giordano's Pizzeria on North Clark after work on Wednesday's. You both are more than welcome to join us."

"That's great but I have plans." Danny replied happily. "But it's good to know that Sam won't be eating all by herself tonight."

"Thank you, Danny." Samantha replied with smile before turning to Anna. "I'd like that." She put her coat back on and added, "So, I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, see you tonight. 7:00 pm" Anna replied.

Samantha and Danny started towards the hallway and Martin said, "I'll meet you at the elevator. I just have to grab a few things."

They nodded their heads at them before walking away.

"You're welcome." Anna said with a self-satisfied smile.

"For what?" Martin said as he walked over to his desk to grab his coat.

"Please, you like her and now I have assured that you will get to see her in a more social setting."

"How do you know I wasn't planning on asking her out for tonight and you just ruined it?" Martin replied pointedly.

"Please. With that wounded puppy dog look in your eyes when she said she wanted to meet you at the Mosconi's I knew I had to do something." Anna said as she slumped into her seat.

Charlie laughed as he stood taping the surveillance photo to the board. "She's right. You looked like someone ran over your dog."

"First, don't ever say that about my dog. And second, I thought I made it clear this morning that I can handle my own love life." Martin argued as he cringed inwardly that they noticed his disappointment earlier.

"Then handle it." Anna said as she met Martin's eyes. "I just invited her to dinner. The rest is all up to you."


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXX

"_You are what I never knew I always wanted." Alex, 'Fools Rush In'_

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXX

"What was that all about back at the office?" Sam asked as she held her hands in front of the cars heater trying to warm up her numb fingers. The snow had stopped but it was still cold and windy.

"What?" Danny replied as he strummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Spilling my personal life like it was just random conversation." She looked out the windshield to see Martin's tail lights glow red as he slowed to a stop at an intersection.

"What's the big deal?" Danny asked as he pulled the car to a stop.

"The big deal is it's my life; not office gossip." Sam replied as she pulled her hands back and folded her arms across her chest. "I'd rather not have them all privy to my love life."

"Or lack thereof." Danny replied with a smirk. Sam threw him a dirty look and hit him in the arm. "Ouch. Come on, why don't you just admit the real reason why you are annoyed?"

"What do you mean?" She retorted watching the street light turn from red to green and Martin's car pulling forward.

"I saw you making goo-goo eyes at Martin." Danny replied as pressed the accelerator to continue following.

"I did not." Sam argued as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably and turned her focus back to the heater.

"Yeah, whatever." Danny said with a chuckle. "I say you should just go for it. He's obviously into you."

Sam turned her head to look at him, raised her eyebrow and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have a fling, Sam. I mean you haven't seen anyone since Kellar, at least not that of know of, and you deserve to have a little fun." Danny urged as he gently shoved Sam's leg with his hand. "You're in a different city, no ties, no obligations, just a little fling."

Sam's lips turned up into a grin as she replied, "Oh, if only we could all be as loose and easy as you."

Danny chuckled as he slowed to a stop behind Martin's car. She glanced around and saw that they were parked in front of a red brick classic Victorian style home with pale blue shutters and a wraparound porch. As she unfastened her seat belt she saw Martin step out of his car and walk onto the sidewalk to wait for them. He met her eyes and smiled.

"Like I said, go for it." Danny replied before opening his door and stepping out of the car.

Sam moved to do the same as she looked back at Martin and smiled in return. _If only_.

"Some house." Danny commented as he ambled up onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive." Martin replied as he hunched up his shoulders in defense against the cold.

"What can you tell us about Dominic?" Danny asked as he eyed Sam.

"He is a computer engineer. He designs education software for deaf and other types of learning impaired children. He met Erica at the Center for the Deaf. The four-year old, Jeremy, is deaf. He is from a previous marriage, husband deceased."

"This is a pretty snazzy neighborhood." Danny conjectured as he surveyed the houses. "Are we sure ransom isn't a motive?"

"Doubtful. Their mortgaged to the hilt and have some savings but not a lot." Martin replied. "But we are still following protocol and have an agent inside monitoring the calls."

"Considering he's deaf it seems an unlikely way to contact him." Sam said with her eyes on Martin.

He grinned and said, "Good point."

Sam grinned back and kept their eyes on one another until she noticed Danny smiling smugly at her. She quickly put on her serious face and nodded her head at the two of them before heading up the pathway to the house with Martin and Danny following. She wanted to get inside, away from the cold breeze and Martin's warm gaze.

The three of them made their way onto the porch and Sam and Danny glanced around to try and get an idea of what kind of woman Erica was: there was patio furniture that was covered for the winter, a porch swing that looked like it got a lot of use, toy trucks and a little kid's plastic sled. Martin moved ahead of them and pressed the doorbell button.

"I thought you said he was deaf?" Danny asked skeptically.

"He is. This doorbell is linked to a light bulb that flashes to let him know someone is at the door." Martin replied casually.

Danny jutted out his chin but didn't say anything.

A few moments later a man with wire rim glasses, dark brown hair and a gentle demeanor answers the door. He recognizes Martin immediately and animatedly moves his hands.

Martin responded by moving his hands but did them the courtesy of talking while he did it. "No, we haven't found Erica. These are agents Danny Taylor and Samantha Spade from New York. We need to ask you some more questions."

Dominic eyed them warily but nodded his head and waved for them to come inside.

The interior of the house was true to the Victorian design. Sam marveled at the ten foot ceilings, hardwood floors and crown molding. From where she stood she could see the sitting room featured a gas fireplace with a Victorian mantle. It was like a house straight out of a Charles Dickens novel. They followed Dominic and Martin waved hello to the agent sitting in the studio surrounded by a laptop and other tracing equipment.

Dominic led them to a warm open living area next to the kitchen and motioned for them to sit down. She and Danny sat on the chairs while Dominic and Martin sat on the sofa.

Dominic's hands moved quickly with his eyes darting between Martin and her and Danny.

Martin turned to them and said, "He wants to know what questions we need to ask." He raised his hands and as he gestured he spoke. "Do you know the name Carmela Chicchini?"

Sam could see him spelling out the name and noticed that he had beautiful long fingers. She suddenly remembered that her friends used to say that you can tell a lot about a man by the size of his hands.

Dominic was shaking his head as he signed and Martin translated. "He doesn't know the name and wants to know why we are asking." Martin began moving his hands and explained, "We believe that Erica and Carmela are one and the same. The woman known as Carmela disappeared from New York five years ago which is around the same time that Erica showed up in Chicago."

Dominic watched Martin carefully before rubbing his hands over his face. Martin looked over at Sam and Danny. Dominic stood up and walked to the front of the fireplace and began pacing. He looked at them as he started moving his hands.

"Why do you think Erica is Carmela? How can you be sure?" Martin translated before replying. "DNA. The blood we found in Erica's car matches Carmela's. Has Erica ever mentioned her life before moving to Chicago?"

Martin spoke as Dominic started gesturing again. "No, Erica was very secretive about her life. She told me Jeremy's dad had died before he was born so when we were expecting Nathan and I told her I wanted to officially adopt Jeremy."

_Dominic and Erica are in the nursery. It is a bright room with pale blue curtains and light blonde wood furniture. Dominic is on the floor putting together the crib while Erica is hanging pictures on the wall. _

_She steps back and rubs her protruding belly as she studies her handiwork. She holds her arms outstretched and uses her fingers to try and calculate if the picture is hanging straight. Dominic starts laughing and she looks down at him. _

"_What?" She signs as she says the word. She watches as Dominic's hands. "It's just a little crooked. It's fine." _

_They both laugh as she carefully maneuvers herself onto the floor to sit next to him. A little boy with curly blonde hair and big green eyes comes running into the room, his small chubby hands signing anxiously. _

"_No, Jeremy, I told you only two cookies." Erica replied with calculated hand gestures and her mouth annunciating each word carefully. "Besides, we are getting ready to go Grandma and Grandpa's. Go to your room and get your shoes."_

_Jeremy turned to look at Dominic who shook his head no. With lowered shoulders and a pout on his face, Jeremy exited to do as he was told. _

_Dominic smiled at Erica who looked directly at him and said, "I don't know why I bother. Your parents are going to stuff him with cookies when we get there anyway." _

_Dominic leaned forward and kissed her. When he pulled back he signed with a serious look on his face._

_Erica, keeping her eyes on him said, "I am thinking about it. I want you to officially be Jeremy's dad but I'd have to find Colin's death certificate and I just don't know if I am up to that yet. He's dead but still very much a part of Jeremy's life and who he is."_

_Dominic rubbed her arm before speaking in a low tone, distinctive to those who cannot hear annunciation. "You never talk about your life with Colin. Why?"_

"_It was my life before I met you. I'd just as soon forget it okay." Erica leaned forward and kisses Dominic. She moves back and holds his face in her hands. "You are my life now. You, Jeremy and…Toby?"_

_Dominic shakes his head with a laugh and replies, "No son of mine will be named Toby." _

"_Okay, how about Nathan?" Erica asked._

"_Nathan." Dominic pronounced. "I like it." _

"_So it's official then." Erica kissed Dominic before saying, "Okay, now help me up because Nathan is doing a tap dance on my bladder." _

_Dominic quickly stood up and held out his hands to help Erica up. He gives her another quick kiss before she waddled off to the bathroom. Once she was out of sight, Jeremy returned with his shoes and a cookie. Jeremy smiled devilishly at Dominic, who just shook his head laughing. _

"I finally gave up asking. I thought I would just wait for her to come around." Martin finished as Dominic dropped his hands to his side.

Dominic looked at Sam who, now knowing that he could read lips, asked, "What is her deceased husband's name?"

"Colin Harding." Dominic replied. "Why?"

"I just want to make sure we cover all possibilities." Sam assured him.

There was a noise at the door and they all turned to see Jeremy standing in the doorway. He was signing feverishly and Dominic uttered, "Excuse me." and grabbed Jeremy's hand and exited the room.

"What was that about?" Danny asked.

"He spilled his juice on the carpet in his room." Martin explained before looking directly at her. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking that Erica would have had to of been pregnant with Jeremy when she left New York as Carmela and maybe this 'dead husband' isn't so dead or a husband, then the answer would be yes." She replied with a small smile.

Martin just looked at her with a grin and said, "Great minds think alike."

Danny looked annoyed and got up out of his chair muttering, "I thought the same thing but clearly no one here cares what I think."

Martin and Sam smiled and just shook their heads at him. Danny moved around the room and stood behind the sofa as Martin pulled out his cell phone.

As he dialed he said, "I'll call Anna and have her do some research on Colin Harding."

While he was on the phone, Sam started writing down some notes. She could feel eyes on her and looked up to see Danny grinning, giving her the thumbs up and pointing to Martin, who couldn't see him from where he sat. She shook her head for him to stop and Martin looked at her questioningly. With his cell phone at his ear he looked back and forth between her and Danny, who managed to look completely oblivious.

Martin eyed her curiously before returning his attention to the call. Danny laughed knowing he was in the clear while Sam cringed and made a mental note that she was going to make sure she paid Danny Taylor back. She wasn't sure when or how but he was going to pay.


	7. Chapter 7

XXXXXXX

"_Sometimes I wish I had never met you. Because then I could go to sleep at night not  
knowing there was someone like you out there." Will, 'Good Will Hunting'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 7

XXXXXXX

Giordano's was a chain restaurant but still always managed to have a family owned vibe. It was dimly lit with checkered tablecloths, candles in empty Chianti bottles, and an all Italian staff. The only exception being the TV's strategically placed so that the patrons can watch various sports events.

Martin, Louisa, James and Charlie were the first to arrive and stood at the hostess desk waiting to be seating.

"Well if it isn't my favorite federal agents?" Tony, the manager, knew his regulars well and always made a point of stopping by their tables to chat them up whenever they came in which absolutely included the MPU since they stopped by every Wednesday without fail. He had thick dark curly hair, squinty black eyes and a smile that was all teeth.

They all greeted Tony with handshakes and smiles. After making sure they got their usual spot at the back, he gave them a fresh batch of breadsticks, and then continued on his rounds of greeting customers.

Martin sat with his back against the entrance to the restaurant chatting with Louisa while James and Charlie sat opposite them watching the hockey game on TV. Since hockey was the one sport Martin wasn't obsessed with he let them have the better seats without any argument.

As Louisa updated him on the information she learned from the in-laws he adjusted the strap on his watch in an attempt to check the time without looking like he was checking the time.

"Come on!" Charlie shouted at the TV before he took a drink of his beer. He blew out a frustrated breath and slumped into his seat.

James laughed at his friend and nodded his head in agreement while keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Oh good, she's not here yet. I was worried I might miss something." Anna commented as she approached the table. She looked at the empty seat on the other side of Martin before deciding to slide into the spot next to James.

"Stop it." Martin playfully chided.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good." Anna un-wrapped her scarf and tossed it onto the rack next to her. She settled in and opened up a menu that offered both traditional pasta dishes as well as the famous deep dish Chicago style pizza. "I hope she gets here soon, I'm starving."

"I think we should order a pie." James commented with his eyes on the deep dish pizza being eagerly consumed by some teenagers a few tables over.

"Sounds good to me," Martin agreed.

The rest of the team was discussing what sorts of toppings to get when Martin felt someone tap his shoulder. He smiled widely as he turned around only to find the tech, Theo, standing behind him.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" Theo asked as he pulled out the chair next to Martin. "I hate eating alone."

"Um…." Martin began as he tried to think of a diplomatic way to tell Theo to sit somewhere else so Samantha could sit next to him but as he was thinking he was interrupted by a now familiar female voice.

"Hi." He looked up to find that Sam had arrived.

"Hi Samantha," Martin greeted happily as he stood up. He tried to appear outwardly cheerful while he was inwardly deflated that the seat next to him was occupied by Theo who had started munching on the last breadstick. "I'm glad you could make it." She smiled and his heart beat just a little faster at seeing her thousand-watt grin. He heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Louisa eyeing him. "Oh, I don't think you've met Louisa or James yet." Waving his hands between the two he made introductions, "Louisa Roth, James Kresse, this is Samantha Spade."

"Hi Samantha," Louisa greeted with a nod of her head. "I'm sorry your partner couldn't come."

Sam gave an apologetic smile. "Yeah, he had….a previous engagement."

James stood up and leaned over the table with his hand outstretched. "Hello."

"Hi." Sam greeted as they shook.

"Hi Samantha. Just slide in here next to me." Anna offered while throwing Martin an apologetic look.

Sam scooted into the booth, picked up a menu and asked, "So what do you guy's recommend?"

"Well, we were thinking of ordering a pie." Martin shared as he suddenly realized that while Sam wasn't sitting next to him at least as long as she was sitting directly across from him he could look at her. "Have you ever had a traditional deep dish authentic Chicago style pizza?"

"Not in awhile. That sounds good though." Sam agreed as she put down the menu.

"You I don't know." Tony said to Sam as he returned to the table with a fresh batch of breadsticks.

"Tony, this is Samantha Spade." Martin shared. "She's an agent from New York helping us out with a case."

"Nice to meet you Samantha, my name is Tony, I run this fine establishment." He greeted happily.

"Hello Tony, nice to meet you." Sam put her hand out to shake but when Tony took it he turned it over and kissed it. She smiled uncomfortably at his gesture but went along with it.

"In honor of your visit, I'm sending over a bottle of wine on the house. Enjoy your dinner, Samantha Spade." He released Sam's hand and headed back to the kitchen.

Anna leaned close to Sam and said, "I think he likes you."

Sam laughed uncomfortably before giving Martin an amused look. He winked at her as he took a drink of his beer.

"Come on! Man, these guys are missing every goal." James announced.

Theo turned around in his seat to see which game they were watching. "Oh, man, I forgot they were playing tonight."

He was twisted around in his chair so he could watch the game when Sam tapped him on the arm and said, "Do you want to trade places?"

"Man, that'd be great." He stood up and he and Sam switched seats.

She took the seat next to Martin and asked, "Did you find out anything about Erica's supposed dead husband?"

He inhaled her perfumed and answered, "Yeah, the only Colin Harding we could find on record in either New York or Chicago that could possibly be him died in 1984." Martin tilted his head and leaned back in his chair. "We're hoping that your team in New York can come up with someone that she might have been seeing at the time of her disappearance there."

"I checked in with Jack earlier and he said they were looking into it." Sam shared when Tony returned with the wine.

Once the glasses were poured and the pizza was ordered everyone slowly fell into their own conversations. Charlie, Theo and James were caught up in discussing the game while Louisa and Anna were discussing their kids so that left Sam and Martin free to get to know one another.

"It was pretty impressive to see you in action today." Sam said as he took a drink of her wine. He looked at her questioningly and she added, "The signing. How do you know sign language anyway?"

"From college, I needed four semesters of a foreign language to graduate." He lifted up his glass as he added, "I chose sign."

"I remember when I was in college I had thought about doing sign language but they told me it was one of the hardest to learn." She said as she ran her fingers along the stem of the wineglass. "You must have been really devoted to learning it."

"You want to know the honest truth about how I came to learn sign?" Martin asked with a smirk. Sam nodded her head so he continued. "No accents."

"What?" Sam asked with a light laugh.

"In prep school I had to take Spanish, French, Italian, even German, but I cannot seem to pronounce things correctly. I have this incredible inability to have an accent. It's horrible. All of professors would tell me I was butchering the language. So I figured with sign it wouldn't be an issue and I could still get my language credits."

"Are you serious? It can't be that bad." She said with her eyes on him.

He leaned in close, smiled and replied, "My French professor told me it sounded like I was doing a bad impersonation of Pepe Le Pew."

She laughed and the light lilting sound sent a tingling sensation through Martin's body.

She cocked an eyebrow and said, "It can't be that bad."

Martin gave her an amused grin and took a drink of his wine.

She looked at him uncertain and said, "Hmm….maybe you should say something in French so I can have an honest, informed opinion."

He shook his head and in a serious tone replied, "Nope. Never gonna happen."

"C'mon." Sam urged but Martin tightened his lips.

"Give it up Samantha." Anna chimed in. "We've all tried."

Martin turned to her and said, "I have deep emotional scars about my accent."

He laughed as she looked at him studiously. She was about to ask again when the pizza arrived and everyone started in on dinner.

The rest of the evening passed quickly with lively discussions about the case, hockey, and Sam's lame attempts to try and trick Martin into saying something in another language. She almost thought she had him when she asked about the desserts on the menu but he wouldn't even say cannoli.

After the check was paid, they all lingered out in front of the restaurant as they said their goodbyes.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow." Charlie said as he pulled out his car keys.

"Hey Charlie, can I bum a ride?" Theo asked as he stuck his hands into the crevice of his armpits. "It's too cold to walk to the El."

"Sure." He agreed and the two of them started down the block to his car.

"Goodnight. See you guys tomorrow." Anna said as she unlocked the door to her car. She was the lucky girl who found a parking spot right in front of the restaurant. James and Louisa got into her car with her so they could get a ride back to the office to retrieve their own cars.

Once everyone was on their way Martin looked at a shivering Sam and asked, "Where are you parked?"

"Danny needed the car so I took a cab." She replied as she stepped near the curb to hail a cab. "Now I just need to catch one back."

"It's freezing. I can give you a ride back to the hotel." Martin offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out." While Sam's tone was hesitant the look in her eyes indicated that she really wanted to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

"I'm positive." Martin smiled and nodded his head down the street. "Come on, I'm parked this way."

"You have a great team here." Samantha casually commented as she and Martin walked to his car. A chilly breeze rushed through causing Sam's hair to whip around.

"Yeah, they are pretty great. It's always hard joining a new unit but they made me feel at home right away." Martin strolled casually next to Sam. He turned to look at her and added, "You know, I almost joined the unit in New York."

"Really?" She looked at him and he nodded his head. He slowed down and indicated that the Jeep Cherokee was his car. As he fished the keys out of his pocket she asked, "How did you end up in Chicago?"

"I was about to submit my request to transfer to New York when the position opened up here." Martin pressed the key to deactivate the alarm and unlock the doors.

"Why did you choose Chicago?" She asked, making no move to get inside the car.

"My sister lives here with her husband and my two nieces." Martin reached over and opened up the passenger door for her. "It wasn't a hard choice."

Sam lingered at the open door and said, "So you and I might have ended up working together anyway."

"Yeah," Martin breathed. "Sometimes I wonder how differently my life would be if I had joined the unit in New York. But if my sister is to be believed she would remind me to not think that way; that destiny or fate or whatever puts you exactly where you are meant to be."

Sam nodded her head slowly and said, "Destiny? So it's fate that we are standing right here, right now in the freezing cold?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Martin said softly with his eyes focused intently on Sam's.

They continued looking at one another but neither making any move to get in the car as the cold air rapidly warmed up. Martin felt an incredibly urge to kiss her and was about to lean in when a car horn broke the spell. He looked over and saw a man in car waiting to take his parking spot. He looked back at Sam who glanced at him nervously before getting into the car.

Martin closed the door behind her and wondered just what exactly fate was trying to tell him now.


	8. Chapter 8

XXXXXXX

"_Gravitation can not be held responsible for people falling in love." Albert Einstein _

XXXXXXX

Chapter 8

XXXXXXX

Snow started falling in thick white flakes as the Cherokee moved thru downtown Chicago. They swirled in the cold wind in search of a surface. Sam felt a chill just thinking about how cold it was outside but the temperature inside the car was warm and fragrant with new car smell and Martin's aftershave.

Sam sat in the passenger seat as they rode in an awkward silence. She stole a glance at Martin. His eyes were focused on the road ahead but he looked like he was lost in thought. She knew that back on the sidewalk they almost crossed a line from co-workers to something else. The question was now that the moment had passed what they were going to do about it.

She ran her eyes over the dashboard and stopped at the radio. Needing any excuse to fill the silence said, "You know, they say you can tell a lot about a person by the kind of music they listen to."

Martin glanced at her as the lights from the street played over his face. He gave her a gentle smiled and quietly replied, "Oh yeah? Well, go ahead, I'm not afraid."

She reached over and clicked the radio on. She looked at the glowing digits on the radio as the familiar tune filled the interior of the car.

_The heart is a bloom, shoots up through stony ground_

_But there's no room, no space to rent in this town_

_You're out of luck and the reason you had to care,_

_The traffic is stuck and you're not moving anywhere._

_You thought you'd found a friend to take you out of this place_

_Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace_

_It's a beautiful day, the sky falls_

_And you feel like it's a beautiful day_

_It's a beautiful day_

_Don't let it get away_

"U2. Nice." Sam complimented with a small smile. "Clearly you have impeccable taste in music."

She saw Martin's lips curve into a grin and he looked at her quickly. "I'm glad it meets with your approval." He watched her for a second before returning his attention to his driving.

_You're on the road but you've got no destination_

_You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination_

_You love this town even if it doesn't ring true_

_You've been all over and it's been all over you_

_It's a beautiful day_

_Don't let it get away_

_It's a beautiful day_

_Don't let it get away_

_Touch me, take me to that other place_

_Teach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

Sam turned her head and her focus out the window as she thought about what Martin had told her back outside the restaurant. He had almost been a member of her unit. She would have met him two years ago. She wondered if her life would have been differently if he had taken the position that was now filled by Kyle Dunkin. Although, she wasn't sure just how much longer Kyle would be a part of the team.

Kyle and Jack had been at odds ever since the Graham Spaulding trial. Neither one of them would say exactly what had happened but she knew that Spaulding had been released on the grounds that they had denied him an attorney. They both claimed that he never asked for one but whenever the subject came up Kyle would remain quiet, clench his jaw and refuse to look at Jack. In the year since the trial the tension had only escalated and she knew that Kyle was putting out feelers for any openings in other units.

_See the world in green and blue_

_See China right in front of you_

_See the canyons broken by cloud_

_See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out_

_See the Bedouin fires at night_

_See the oil fields at first light_

_See the bird with a leaf in her mouth_

_After the flood all the colours came out_

_It was a beautiful day_

_A beautiful day_

_Don't let it get away_

She watched the sidewalks as snow started to cover the ground and the tops of cars. By tomorrow morning Chicago will be covered by a thick blanket of snow. She exhaled and the window fogged up, blurring her view, her thoughts drifting to what Danny had told her earlier. Was it really as easy as just having a fling? Could she really just sleep with him, release a lot of pent-up sexual frustration and then just go home? She had to admit that she found him very attractive and based on his behavior earlier the feeling seemed quite mutual.

_Touch me, take me to that other place_

_Reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

She leaned back in her seat and turned to look at Martin's profile. He had nice features: short brown hair, the most perfect looking ears she'd ever seen on a man, chiseled cheekbones, a nice Romanesque nose, eyebrows that were a little bushy but they worked for him and then there was the subject of his lips. They looked pink and soft and inviting. She licked her own lips wondering what his kisses would taste like when her cell phone started ringing.

He turned to look at her and she just grinned as she fumbled through her coat pockets for her cell. Once she located it she flipped it open and answered, "Spade."

"Hey, Sam." Viv's voice greeted.

_What you don't have you don't need it now_

_What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

_What you don't have you don't need it now_

_You don't need it now, you don't need it now_

_Beautiful day_

"Hi, Viv, what's up?" She saw that Martin was pulling into the drive in front of the hotel's main entrance. The bright lights of the Radisson lobby illuminating the car. Martin reached over and turned off the radio.

"Two things: first, I have some information about Carmela."

"Really, like what?" She looked over at Martin who was watching her interestedly.

"It seems that Carmela did have a boyfriend: Carl Batarbee. We are trying to track him down but he's been flying under the radar."

"Why didn't we know about him five years ago?" Sam asked as she un-clicked her seatbelt.

"We're still trying to figure that out because nothing at the time indicated she was in a relationship. We found out about him through a former neighbor of hers who heard we had re-opened the case."

"Well, it's someplace to start. Hang on Viv," Sam put the cell phone on her shoulder and looking at Martin said, "Does the name Carl Batarbee sound familiar?"

Martin shook his head replying, "No, should it?"

"Apparently he was dating Carmela around the time of her disappearance."

"I'll call the office to have them start researching it." He pulled out his own cell phone and started dialing.

"Thanks Viv. We'll start looking into it on this end too, anything else?" She tucked a loose strand behind her ears and watched Martin out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, but it's about our last case. OPR is asking about a few things so Jack wanted me to talk to you so we could clarify a few details."

She sighed heavily. This call was going to take awhile. "I see. Can you hold on for a minute?"

"Sure."

She put the open phone on her should again and waited for Martin to wrap up his call.

"Thanks. See you in the morning." He snapped his phone shut and turned to face her. "If he's anywhere in Chicago we'll know about it."

"Great." She smiled and nodded. Clearing her throat she said, "This call is going to take awhile but I just wanted to say thanks for the ride back."

"You're welcome." He gave her a little nod and added, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She opened the door and a cold wind blew into the car. She stepped onto the curb and turning back to look at him said, "Goodnight."

He gave her a small smile and replied, "Goodnight."

She closed the door, gave him a little wave and walked towards the lobby. She didn't have to look back at him to know that he waited until she was safely inside before he drove away. He was just that kind of guy.

By the time she reached her hotel room door she and Viv had finished discussing the old case. Viv filled her in on the details. OPR was fishing for another excuse to bring Jack down and it was starting to look like Kyle was providing them with the ammunition.

"Do you think Danny and I should head back?" She asked as pulled out her key card and swiped it as the light switched to green. "You know, show a united front?"

"No, we have to keep on working. We can't let the case suffer." Viv replied assuredly. "So how are things going over there? Is Danny being a good boy?"

"For the most part, I haven't had to give him any time-outs yet." She closed the door behind her and walked across the room.

"And how are the other agents?"

"They are all really nice." She said lightly as she tossed her gloves and scarf on the dresser.

"Nice huh? Because I couldn't help but wonder who it was that you were talking to earlier because I'm pretty sure I heard a man's voice."

"I had dinner with the team. He just offered to drive me home." She replied as she pulled down the ubiquitous scratchy polyester bedspread.

"He? And does 'he' have a name?"

"It's not like that, Viv."

"Not like what? I just asked the name of this good Samaritan agent?"

Sam bit her lip contemplating how much to share with Viv. "Martin. His name is Martin Fitzgerald."

"Nice name. So what's he look like? I'm figuring that this nice old man has a receding hairline, paunch belly, yellow teeth…"

"Actually, yes, that fits him to a T." Sam agreed as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"C'mon Sam, I know you. You were being evasive and I want to know why."

Sam plopped down onto her back and answered, "He's just another agent Viv."

"Uh-huh."

She pulled off her shoes, letting them fall to floor with a plop. "What? He is."

"Whatever you say, it's not me you have to convince. Just be safe and have fun. I'm going to head home but I'll touch base with you if I hear anything."

"Okay, night Viv."

"Night Samantha."

Sam closed her phone and held it in the hand that she rested on her stomach. She stared up at the ceiling wondering why it was since everyone was encouraging her to have some 'fun' with Martin that something in her gut told her it wasn't going to be as easy as a little out of town fling.


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXXXX

"_Every step I took since the moment I could walk was a step toward finding you." Garrett, 'Message in a Bottle'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 9

XXXXXXX

Martin snuggled deeper under the warm covers as he lay splayed on his stomach. He rolled over and squeezed his pillow as visions of a blonde with lopsided smile and brown eyes filled his dreams. He was enjoying his little dreamscape rendezvous when he heard some heavy breathing that was not his own. He cracked open one eye to find a familiar pair of warm brown eyes watching him.

He stretched, lifted his head a notch and said, "Good morning." He was rewarded with a wet nose in his face. He affectionately rubbed his furry companion's neck and mumbled, "You know, I'm pretty sure cats let their owners sleep in."

Milo jumped off the bed and made small jumps of excitement as he waited for him so they could go on their daily morning ritual. Martin rolled out of bed, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and said, "Alright, I get it. I'm up, I'm up."

He padded across the room and pulled open the drapes to try and decide if he could go on a run or not. The snow had stopped sometime during the night and only about four inches lay on the ground. He turned away from the window and headed to his closet to put on his running clothes and sneakers. Once he was properly dressed the two made their way downstairs. Martin entered the kitchen, started the coffee, put on his running jacket, his beanie and stuffed his cell into his pocket. Milo jumped up and down in eager anticipation. Martin put on Milo's collar and latched on the leash. "Let's get to it."

He opened the door and the two of them made their way through the cold winter morning. Martin jogged at a slow pace to allow Milo time to inspect the bushes and lamp posts along the way. They rounded a corner when Martin's cell phone rang.

He stopped and pulled out his phone while Milo sauntered over to a fire hydrant covered in snow and started sniffing. "Fitzgerald."

"Hi Martin. It's Danny Taylor."

"Hi, what's up?" Martin watched as Milo marked his territory as the warm yellow liquid melted the snow on the hydrant.

"Listen, I need a favor."

"A favor? You and I hardly know one another." Martin started walking slowly down the sidewalk so Milo could continue his morning ritual. "I usually need to know a guy for at least a week before I'd do a favor for him."

"Very funny. Come on, man. Help me out." Danny's voice had an almost desperate tinge to it before he coolly said, "Besides, you grew up in Washington right? You know how it goes. You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

Milo stopped and started sniffing around an iron fence as Martin replied, "Yeah, I have no interest in touching your back or any other part of your body for that matter."

"Come on, I need your help with Sam." Danny pleaded.

This caught Martin's attention. "What's the favor?"

"So when I ask you give me a hard time. I mention it's for Sam and suddenly….."

"I'm hanging up now." Martin retorted.

"Alright, alright!" Danny anxiously replied. "Listen, the car is stuck in a snow drift and it looks like I won't be able to get it out for another hour. Can you go by the hotel to pick up Sam?"

"You're not at the hotel?" Martin asked as he fished out a plastic baggy from his jacket pocket to retrieve Milo's sidewalk gift.

"No. I didn't quite make it back last night." Danny smugly answered before checking himself. "And she will kill me for not being at the hotel and having to fend for her own ride again."

While Martin was not particularly inclined to help out this smart-ass agent, he was not about to refuse an opportunity to see Samantha again so in the coolest tone he could muster he replied, "Yeah, I guess I could do you this favor. Where did you tell her I would meet her?" He walked to the corner of the street and tossed the baggy into a trash can.

Danny hesitated before saying, "Well, the thing is, Sam's not really a morning person and I'd hate to call her so early." Martin remained quiet wanting Danny to continue in his litany of explanations. "Besides, she's probably already going to be a little irritated with me so why don't you just go up to her room at eight. It's room 915."

Martin shook his head amusedly and said, "I'll do it but you do realize that this means you are now in my debt."

"Yeah, sure, I owe you one. Just don't be late. Sam hates being left waiting." And with that Danny hung up the phone.

Martin sighed heavily, shut his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. With a smile on his face he tugged on Milo's leash and headed in the direction of his house. He had to get ready to go see Sam.

XXXXXXX

A/N: This was just a little post to let you guys know I am going to start updating sporadically. Things are a bit hectic here so I'll just write and update when I can - it might be every other day or not for several days. I'm doing my best but life is demanding a lot of my time right now. Fear not, the story is outlined from start to finish and it will absolutely be completed. Just gotta hang in there with me. ;) Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

XXXXXXX

"_A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it." Jean de La Fontaine_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 10

XXXXXXX

Sam stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off of the rack. She was feeling an wonderful sense of calm at having come to an important decision last night. She was going to wrap up this case and go home. That's it. No fling. She was supposed to be ridding herself of complicated relationships and she knew that if anything were to happen with Martin would certainly be a complication. Besides, he was another agent. Another no-no on her road to healthy, happy Samantha Spade who was avoiding self-destructive affairs and a fling fit into that category.

So today she selected to wear her very conservative black slacks with the high collar black turtleneck sweater. At least that is what she told herself. Willfully choosing to ignore the fact that the underwear she selected to wear today was her favorite because it made her feel sexy and powerful.

It was simply coincidental.

She exchanged the wet towel for a cotton robe and went to stand at the bathroom sink. She wiped the steam off the mirror and began her daily beauty ritual. She reached for the blow dryer when she heard a knock on her door. She picked up her cell phone and looked at the time: 8:00 AM.

This was a first: Danny Taylor was actually on time to pick her up. Damn. This was not good because for the first time in her life she was counting on him being twenty minutes late.

"Hang on!" She shouted as she dashed out of the bathroom, grabbed her clothes and holster off the bed and placed them on the bathroom counter.

She walked up to the door and looked through the peephole but instead of the lanky Cuban agent she saw the dimple grinned Irishman. She wondered where Danny was and why Martin was at her door so she reached for the doorknob to find out. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She realized how rude that sounded. "I'm sorry, I mean…"

"It's okay." He smiled and held out a large Starbucks coffee. "I come bearing gifts."

Sam accepted it and gestured for him to enter. "Thanks. As much as I like men showing up at my door bringing me hot caffeinated beverages….why are you here exactly?"

"Danny called me this morning and asked me to pick you up."

"Why?" Sam was starting to wonder if this was a little plot by Danny.

"The car is stuck in a snow drift." He replied before taking a drink of his coffee.

"No, I me why just pick me up……oh, he's not here at the hotel is he?" She asked as realization dawned on her. Martin smiled lamely and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, well thanks for coming to get me and for the coffee. I'll just finish getting ready. You can watch TV if you'd like."

"Thanks. Take your time." He smiled with his eyes on her before they darted to her chest.

She looked down and suddenly realized that she was standing in front of him in a bathrobe and nothing else. She felt a blush run over her entire body suddenly feeling very vulnerable and exposed. "Um, I'll just…..okay."

She walked back into the bathroom, closed the door and leaned her back against it. She wondered how this guy managed to fluster her so much when she considered herself unflappable. She tried to shake off her nervousness and took a drink of her coffee. He got her a café au lait, her favorite. How did he know what to get her? She wondered. Danny must have told him.

She took another long drink before setting it on the counter and picking up the blow dryer. She decided to do just a quick dry and tie her hair back in a bun. Buns were safe. They weren't sexy or provocative. They were safe and professional. Women in buns didn't have flings.

Once she was done setting her hair she started on her make-up to conceal all those freckles that she disliked so much. As she watched her reflection in the mirror she could hear the news in the background.

"…_expect this cold weather to worsen over the next few days. Heavy snowfalls should arrive by early Saturday with an expected 10 inches of snow. Some meteorologists are likening it to Chicago's snowstorm of the 20th century which occurred in the winter of 1967. After unseasonably warm temperatures, snow started falling at 5:02 a.m. Thursday January 26…..."_

Ugh, she groaned. This weather was going to get worse?

Once she was done she reached for her clothes. She slipped on her tanga panties and started searching for the matching bra. She shuffled all her clothes around, looked all over the little bright white bathroom when she realized it wasn't here. She was sure she had it with her clothes when she laid them on the bed.

Damn. She must have dropped it earlier when she grabbed them. Which means that it was probably lying on the floor…..double damn.

She met her own eyes in the mirror as she considered her plan of action. She and Martin were friends and professionals. He knew she was a woman and women wear bras. She will just go out there and pick it up and that will be that. Surely he can overlook the fact that the bra was hot pink and silk and sheer and lacy.

Mustering her courage she buttoned up her slacks and pulled on her turtleneck before opening the door to retrieve her undergarment. She tried to look cool as she folded her arms across her chest and walked into the room.

Martin sat on the other end of the room in one of the chairs at the table with his eyes glued to the TV. He glanced over at her and said, "We better find Erica soon or you guys might get stuck here. They are expecting a big snowstorm."

He was so casual she was sure he hadn't spotted her bra. "I'm almost ready to go. I just have to get something that I think I must have dropped."

She slowly glanced around the room but didn't see it. She looked along the floor by the bed and under it. She started to wonder where it might be when Martin cleared his throat. She looked at him and he pointed to something near where he sat. She walked around and there was the bra: hanging along the side of the bed in all its glory, stuck to that damn polyester bedspread by one of the little hooks.

DAMN.

She tugged on it until it came free. Tucking it under her arm she turned around to face Martin who just smiled at her. She started backing up slowly and said, "So, yeah, I'm almost ready."

"Okay." He covered his mouth which was holding back a grin like he was trying to restrain a laugh.

She walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. She picked up her cell. It rang four times before going to voicemail, "You've reached Special Agent Danny Taylor…."

As soon as she heard the beep she said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Danny, this is Sam. I'm just calling to give you a friendly warning: Be afraid, be very, very afraid."


	11. Chapter 11

XXXXXXX

"_He is not a lover who does not love forever." Euripides _

XXXXXXX

Chapter 11

XXXXXXX

_It was pink._ Don't think about it. _Did she get it at Victoria's Secret?_ Don't think about it. _I bet she looks incredible wearing it_. Don't think about it. _I bet she looks even more incredible not wearing it._ Don't think about it.

These were the thoughts that plagued Martin from the moment he spotted the bra on Samantha's bed to the moment they arrived at the federal building. He glanced at her standing alongside him in the elevator. He wasn't sure how he was going to get any work done knowing that under her turtleneck and slacks she was wearing one of the sexiest bras he'd ever seen.

Then he wondered if she had the matching panties as well.

Damn it, man! DO. NOT. THINK. ABOUT. IT.

She had her hair pulled back into a bun that was tied at the nape of her neck. Knowing that underneath Samantha's outfit she was wearing such provocative, enticing and sensual lingerie made him revive the long desired Librarian fantasy. All she needed was some glasses. Quickly an image of Sam undoing her bun and shaking her long blonde mane loose……

"Martin!" Sam said loudly while waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Martin mumbled as he realized that the elevator had stopped. "Oh, um, sorry."

He gestured for Sam to step out ahead of him and he trailed behind as he mentally chastised himself for getting so distracted right in front of her. As they entered the bullpen he saw that Anna and Charlie were already sitting at the conference table. Anna was looking at some files while Charlie was typing up some information on the laptop.

"Morning." Martin greeted them as he started to take off his coat.

Anna grinned widely at the sight of the two agents walking into the office together and said, "Good morning Martin and Samantha."

"Morning." Samantha smiled as she took off her coat and hung it up on the rack.

"Any news?" Martin asked as he shot a warning look at Anna and Charlie, who just sat at his laptop smirking.

Anna took the hint and began, "Yeah, Glynda called and said that she was sending over all the information she could find on a Carl Battarbee. Who's he?"

"He's an ex-boyfriend of Carmela's." Sam provided as she took a seat at the table. "My team back in New York called me last night and said he can't be found there so we thought he might be here in Chicago."

Martin couldn't help but notice that Sam referred to her and him as 'we'. He really liked how that sounded.

"Okay, good." Charlie said before asking. "What did the husband say when you asked him about the possibility of Erica having an affair?"

"We decided to hold off on that until we know more." Martin replied as he wandered over to the coffee maker to get himself another cup. He looked over at Sam and held up the carafe questioningly. She nodded her head and he poured her a cup as well. "After he told us about the mystery dead husband we thought we'd wait to see what might turn up."

"Well, hopefully this Battarbee character turns up." Charlie commented as he continued typing away on the computer. "Because we can't find anything on Colin Harding."

"What about the money?" Martin asked as he walked over and handed Sam a cup of coffee before sitting down next to her.

"When Louisa interviewed the in-laws yesterday they told her they did loan Erica three thousand dollars but she wouldn't tell them what it was for."

"They're pretty trusting." Samantha commented as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Tell me about it. My mother-in-law wouldn't loan me a nickel without two forms of ID and a credit check." Charlie shared.

"Anyway," Anna interrupted. "There were no deposits made into any accounts with Erica's name on it."

"So any idea on what she might have used the money for?" Martin asked as he leaned back in his chair and adjusted his tie.

"No but Louisa called up her best friend, Christine and asked her to come back in for another interview. Her kid has the flu so she asked if we can do it at her house. Can you guys go talk to her?"

"Sure." Sam replied glancing at Martin who nodded his head in agreement.

Anna handed the paper with Christine's address to Martin. While he was looking at it she said, "I think we need to get Mr. Mosconi down her to look at the video footage and see if he recognizes the car or maybe the man."

He looked up at Anna and nodded his head solemnly. "Okay. We'll do it after I talk to Christine. Hopefully I'll have more information to work with."

"Sure."

Martin took a long drink of his coffee and stood up. Looking at Sam he jerked his head back towards the elevator and said, "Shall we?"

Sam smiled and started to rise, "Let's get to it."

She went to go grab her coat as he picked his up off of his chair.

"Hey guys, I just got a call that Erica's wallet was found at a dumpster over on Howard." James announced as he joined the team in the bullpen. "Chicago's finest can't get down there anytime soon and Louisa wants one of us to sift through it for anything else. Which one of you wants to go?"

"Danny will do it." Sam cheerily volunteered.

"Are you sure? It's going to be pretty shitty and this cold weather won't help." James asked slightly dumbfounded that Sam was so eager to give the job to Danny.

She smiled wickedly and replied, "He would love to go. Just be sure to tell him I was the one who recommended him. That I thought he would be perfect for the job."

She turned to leave and all of the agents exchanged a confused look. Martin just smiled at them, waved goodbye and followed behind the blonde agent who just may have exacted her revenge on the playboy agent.

Playboy.

An image of Sam in that pink bra entered Martin's mind again. Damn, this was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

XXXXXXXX

"_You may be done with the past but the past isn't done with you." Lone Star_

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

XXXXXXXX

Christine Bremner lived in the trendy district along Lake Shore Drive where each apartment cost into the high six figures. Her apartment offered an amazing panoramic view of Lake Michigan and its nearby beaches and parks.

"I knew that Erica was escaping something but to disappear, change her name and find a new life. It's just so incredible." She commented as she poured Sam and Martin cups of coffee. Christine was a tall lithe woman who exuded energy and determination. She had long curly brown hair and big bulbous eyes that bored into you.

They sat in the modernized kitchen at the big breakfast table. It was a bright warm room where obvious signs of a small child were everywhere: from the finger paintings on the fridge to the stuffed animals littering the floor.

"What do mean by 'escaping something'?" Sam asked as she poured cream into her coffee. The white liquid swirling into the dark brown until they mingled into a lovely shade of tan.

"I met Erica at a shelter for abused and battered women. Most people volunteering at a place like that are doing it in part for personal reasons." Christine sat back on the chair holding her mug in both hands. She stared into her cup before looking up at them. "My father was abusive to my mother. When I was nine she tried to leave him. She packed up me and my two sisters into the car and went back inside to get our dog, Buddy. We were sitting in the station wagon when my dad drove up. He had got off of work early." Her voice got soft and sad as she continued, "He looked at us and just knew. He went inside and we were so scared of what might happen when we heard two gunshots. He killed her and then himself." She sighed heavily and took a drink of her coffee. "I don't know how long we sat in that driveway but I will never forget that feeling of terror. I always swore that I would help women in the same situation find a safe way out."

"I'm sorry." Sam breathed with empathy.

"It was a long time ago." Christine said as she brushed some imaginary hair out of her face. "I only told you because mine is just one of many stories from both the women who stay there and work there."

A soft cough sounded through the baby monitor that sat on the table near Christine. She looked at it and then it went silent again.

Knowing that time was of the essence, Martin asked, "Did Erica ever tell you her story?"

"Not really. She was really secretive about her past but a few weeks ago she told me a little about Jeremy's real father. It was when I saw her giving a bunch of money to Valerie Shapiro, a woman at the shelter."

_Christine is standing at the sink in the kitchen of the shelter washing dishes. She looks out the window and sees Erica handing Valerie an envelope. Valerie is a short Italian woman who is visibly pregnant. _

_Valerie opens up the envelope and a look of astonishment is in her eyes as she pulls out the money. She shakes her head and tries to give the envelope back to Erica. Erica pushes it back as she clasps Valerie's hands around the envelope and tells her something. Valerie listened intently as tears began to fall. Erica hugs her tightly and whispers something in her ear. Erica stepped away, rubbed Valerie's arm before heading back into the kitchen._

_The moment Erica entered the kitchen Christine pounced. "What was that all about?"_

"_What do you mean?" Erica looked at her as if she didn't understand and picked up a towel to start drying off the dishes. _

_Christine pointed to the window and said, "I saw you give money to Valerie."_

_Erica held up a glass and looked at it. "It's nothing Christine. Don't worry about it."_

_Christine walked up to Erica and asked, "Talk to me Erica. What's going on?" _

_Erica blew out a breath and said, "Valerie's husband showed up here yesterday looking for her."_

_Christine shook her head. "Damn it. What happened?"_

"_We told him that she wasn't here and that we were going to call the police if he showed up again. He left but…that look in his eyes, I know it, he's not going to give up that easily." Erica put the dry cup on the counter as she leaned her hip against it. "She needs to get out of the city, move somewhere else, start over. And in her condition she needs money to do that."_

"_Erica, all of the women here are trying to get out, they need money and help. Why Valerie?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe it's because she reminds me of myself; young, scared, lost."_

"_And does her husband remind you of Jeremy's father?" Christine asked delicately._

_Erica eyed Christine carefully before softly answering, "Yeah, you could say that. That's why I need to help her. If it hadn't been for someone helping me I never could've gotten out."_

"_You know you never talk about it. About your life before and if there was one place you could do it where others would understand it would be here." Christine urged. "You told me that Jeremy's father was dead but now you said you had to escape."_

_Erica smiled at Christine and asked, "Do you always pay attention to everything I say?"_

"_Yes." Christine grinned. She leaned in close to Erica and asked, "So who is he?"_

"_He is in the past and I want him to remain there." Erica said determinedly. She moved her gaze out the window as if remembering before looking back at Christine and pleading, "Please don't say anything to Dominic. He's my present and my future and I don't want my past to have any place in this life."_

"_You know that isn't how it works Erica. Your past helps define who you are today."_

"_I know." Erica returned her focus to the window and whispered, "It's just easier to pretend that it was another life, another person." _

"I tried to get her to talk about it but she refused." Christine said as he put her now empty coffee mug on the table. "For someone who shared so much of her love, time and money, she shared very little of herself."

Martin put his mug down across from hers and asked, "Did she ever tell you the name of this friend who gave her the money to disappear?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Did anything indicate that maybe she was looking to disappear again?" Sam asked as she wrote down some comments on her notepad.

"No way, she loved Dominic. He and the boys were everything to her. There is no way in hell she would leave them." Christine replied fiercely.

A cry emitted from the baby monitor. "That's my son. Is that all?"

Sam nodded her head and said, "Yes, thank you. We'll let ourselves out."

"I hope you find Erica soon. Wherever she is I promise you she doesn't want to be there." Christine said before she turned and headed down the hall.

As soon as she was out of ear shot they stood up and made their way to the front door. Sam pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to call my team and have them re-interview her friends; see which one of them might have been her generous donor."

"Well, at least now we know why Erica borrowed the money from her in-laws. I'll call and update Louisa." Martin held the door open for her as they exited the apartment.

By the time they reached the lobby Sam had updated Viv on what they had learned and Viv said she would look into it and get back to her. Martin was still on the phone so she took the opportunity to find out how things were going back in New York.

"How are things going over there?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing new to report but Jack's been in Van Doren's office for almost an hour." Viv replied.

"That can't be good."

"Jack seemed pretty self-assured when he went up so I am keeping a positive attitude about it." Viv said casually.

"Okay, well keep me updated."

"You got it." Viv replied before quickly asking, "Oh, before you go, can you please tell me why Danny was so grumpy when I called him a little while ago?"

Sam laughed and replied mirthfully, "Oh, he's just afraid of getting his hands dirty with a little hard work."

"Never mind, something tells me I am better off staying out of it." Viv replied amusedly. "Talk to you later, Sam."

"Bye Viv." She snapped her phone shut and looked over at Martin who met her eyes as he listened to his caller.

"Yeah, we're on our way. Just have Dominic hang tight. We should be there in about fifteen minutes." Martin replied before ending his call. He closed his phone and put it in his pocket and looking directly at Sam said, "Dominic's waiting for us back at the office."

They headed through the glass doors of the lobby out onto the sidewalk.

"What did your team say?" He asked.

"Viv told me that she thinks she might know which friend it was that gave her the money: the former neighbor who tipped her off on Carl Battarbee. She's going to go interview her again." She provided as she almost lost her footing. The sidewalk was icy and slippery beneath her feet.

"Watch your step." Martin cautioned as he moved his hand to her lower back steadying her.

"Thanks." She stammered trying to ignore the goose bumps on her skin that had nothing to do with the chilly weather.

"No problem." He smiled as he moved his hand away. "Just be careful. This sidewalk is pretty dangerous. I think the super needs to come back out and salt it again."

"You would think that for how much the tenants paid for their apartments they would hire a more competent super." Sam commented with her eyes on the ground as she maneuvered down the path like she was avoiding landmines. "I live in a rent control and my guy is always on top of salting the stoop and sidewalk."

Martin chuckled and said, "Yeah, well, I have no right criticizing. I live in my own brownstone and I hate having to shovel my drive and sidewalk."

The two of them continued down the pathway moving slowly and cautiously. As much as Sam didn't want to slip on the ice she really did not want to fall here where the ice and snow mixed with the salt and dirt from the lawn to form a dark brown slush. They had almost reached the gate to the safe haven of the public sidewalk when Sam lost her footing and started to slip on the ice.

"Whoa." Sam grabbed Martin by the arm to try and stop herself from falling but instead she pulled him down with her. They spun and Martin pulled her to him as they fell to the cement path with a thud.

"Shit." Martin muttered with his eyes closed as Sam lay on top of him. He had managed to adjust their fall so that she wouldn't hit the sidewalk but land on top of him.

"Ow." Sam said as she used her gloved hands to lift herself up a notch so she could look at Martin's face. "Are you okay?"

He cracked open one eye, smiled and said, "I'm fine. You?"

"Are you sure?" She leaned up further and tried to study his face. "It sounded like you hit your head pretty hard." She braced herself with one hand and used her free one to touch the top of his head to check for any cuts or bumps.

He cleared his throat. "I'm okay."

She looked down to gauge if he really was alright when she became fully aware of their close proximity, her body flush with his and their faces mere inches apart. She could feel his warm breath on her face and she could see just how blue his eyes really were. If she leaned in just a little she could kiss him. But she wasn't supposed to kiss him – she reminded herself. But as much as her common sense was protesting she found herself leaning in to Martin's warm lips.

"Hey! Are you alright!" A man's voice shouted from the distance.

Sam quickly turned her head and saw a portly bald man rushing towards them. He had a panicked look on his face. Sam turned back to face Martin who looked back at her crestfallen. They both knew that whatever spell they were under was now broken and reality had come crashing back.

Sam used her hands to maneuver herself off of Martin as their concerned friend approached. She mentally chastised herself for temporarily forgetting that she was not going to get involved with Martin. But it wasn't her fault when he kept doing adorable things like making sure she didn't hurt herself when she fell?

"Here, let me help you up. I'm Frank, the super." He offered Sam a hand so she could get up without ruining her clothes. "Are you okay Miss?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Sam adjusted her coat as she watched Martin sit up.

"I'm so sorry. I was on my way back from getting some more salt when I saw the two of you fall." Frank explained as he helped Martin stand up.

"Ugh." Martin groaned as he started to brush snow and ice off of the front of his clothes. He stood up straight and looked at Sam. "What do you think? Still presentable?"

"Maybe, turn around." Sam instructed. Martin did as he was told when she saw his back. It was covered in the sludge and left lots of muddy smears along his entire coat and most of his pants and some of his hair. "Um, er….."

He met her eyes and asked, "Is it that bad?"

"I'm so sorry, Sir." Frank apologized. "Please send me the dry cleaning bill."

Martin gave him a tight smile and said, "It's alright. Don't worry about it. Just get this sidewalk salted before anyone really hurts themselves."

"You got it." Frank turned back to the building and hurried to get the salt.

Once he was gone Sam stood back and took in the sight of a disheveled Martin. "I'm so sorry." She apologized with a big smile on her face. She tried to help him clean up by ineffectually wiping at the mud with her gloved hands. Eventually her smile gave way to light laughing.

"You know, I'd be more inclined to believe you if you weren't laughing so hard."

"Really, I am sorry. I didn't mean to take you down." Sam added between chuckles.

He gave her a feigned annoyed look and said, "Well, far be it for me to let a lady fall down on her own."

She continued to try and help Martin straighten up. She knew it wasn't helping but she refused to acknowledge the fact that she just liked being able to touch him. She was just being courteous. "Well, you are a true gentleman. You not only went down but you managed to spare me from hitting the sidewalk as well."

"I try." Martin replied bemusedly.

She noticed that he had stopped trying to clean himself off but he made no move to prevent her from doing so. After a few more feeble attempts she gave up and said, "Well, that's as good as it's going to get.

"Thanks." Martin replied as he glanced at her handiwork.

"Oh wait." She noticed his hair and say a little bit of mud was still there so she moved in front of him, leaned up and started picking it off. She stepped down but not away and said, "There, I think I got it."

Martin's eyes were on her and he looked like he wanted to say something and it caused a fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. She felt nervous and slightly panicked at her faux paus earlier and as he opened his mouth she unconsciously took a step back and folded her arms across her chest.

He reacted by visibly stiffening. He watched her for a beat before finally saying, "We better get back to work. Dominic is waiting."

She nodded her head and followed him to the car. She knew that in that one gesture she had sent him a direct signal that she wasn't interested and it may have sealed her pact to not get involved with Martin. But as they made their way to the car she suddenly felt like she may have made a great big mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

XXXXXXX

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage." Lao Tzu_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 13

XXXXXXX

"What in the hell happened to you?" Anna asked from her desk.

Charlie sat at the table looking through some files but stopped and looked up when he heard Anna's comment.

"Slipped on some ice." He replied as he walked into the bullpen with Sam in tow. The ride back to the office was quite and introspective. Her body language on the sidewalk told him everything he needed to know: hands off. So now he was sulking like an injured dog licking his wounds. "Where's Dominic?"

Anna glanced between the two agents and Martin was sure that their tension was radiating off of them like sunrays. "Um, we put him in the conference room down the hall. We already set up the monitor for him to see the footage but we wanted to wait for you to translate."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam take a seat at the table next to Charlie. "I'm going to go change and I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

Martin headed down the hall and into the locker room. He always kept a spare suit in his locker in case of emergencies. He stripped off his muddied pants and kicked them aside. He wished he could see his back because it was hurting like hell. He was certain he bruised it when he fell. He pulled his clean slacks out of the locker when Charlie wandered in.

"So?" Charlie asked.

"So what?" He replied as he stepped into a pant leg.

"What's going on between you and Spade? This morning the two of you are like a couple of peas in a pod and now you look like you don't want to be in the same room with her. What gives?" Charlie asked with his hands in his pockets.

"She's just so…so….I just have no idea what she wants but she sure seems hell bent on keeping me guessing." Martin commented as he pulled on his pants.

"What do you mean by 'guessing'?" Charlie asked as he rocked back and forth on his heels as if he were seriously enjoying seeing Martin so flustered.

"One minute she's fun and affectionate and the next it's like she wants to be as far away from me as possible. I just wish she would commit to one of those behaviors and let me get some peace one way or another." Martin muttered as he tucked in his shirt.

"Oh man, you got it bad." Charlie said with a wide grin.

"What?" Martin replied. "Please…."

"Marty, I've known you for over two years and not once in all that time have I ever seen you get this frustrated about any woman." Charlie leaned against the row of lockers and added, "She's really getting to you and you've known her less than a day."

"I think frustrated is the operative word here." Martin commented as he pulled out the jacket that matched his pants and started to put it on.

"Like I said, you got it bad. She wouldn't make you this crazy if you didn't care so much." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Martin replied as he slammed his locker shut.

"Martin and Samantha sitting in a tree….K-I-S-S-I…." Charlie sang in a cheery tone.

Martin glared at him as headed to the door when it swung open and a disgruntled and smelly Danny appeared. He suit was covered in sticky wet noodles, pasta sauce and brown smudges that Martin couldn't identify but judging by their smell he would rather not know.

"Hey man, you just have to investigate the dumpster not go diving in it." Charlie cheerily commented now that he had a new victim to harass.

"Very funny, you should take that act on the road." Danny grumbled as he headed to the bench and took off his shoes.

"So, man, what really happened?" Martin asked, secretly pleased he wasn't the only one having a rough morning courtesy of one Samantha Spade.

Danny removed his tie, tossed it on the floor and blew out a frustrated breath. "I thought I saw something in the dumpster and when I leaned in to look a gust of wind knocked the lid down, hit me and I fell inside."

Martin tried to suppress his laugh but Charlie wasn't so kind and laughed loudly. "Oh man, that sucks!"

Danny clenched his jaw and had a menacing look on his face. He obviously did not enjoy being the butt of jokes.

"Well, don't take it too hard." Charlie supplied as he thumbed in Martin's direction. "This one here fell on some ice and ruined his suit too."

Martin gave Danny a sympathetic look, shrugged his shoulders and said, "The towels for the shower are in that closet."

Danny nodded his head in thanks and Martin took it as his cue to exit. He walked down the hall and entered the conference room where Sam and Anna were sitting and waiting for him to join them.

Martin quickly signed his apologies to Dominic for making him wait. Then for the benefit of Anna and Sam he spoke as he signed, "We were able to get some footage from the parking lot where Erica was last seen. We want you to look at it and tells us if you recognize the car or the man."

Dominic nodded his head solemnly and turned to face the screen. Anna hit the 'Play' button and the grainy security footage appeared on the screen. Martin kept his eyes on Dominic as he watched the footage in disbelief. A look of hurt crossed his face and Martin knew that it was very difficult for Dominic to witness his wife being assaulted by a man and then appearing to leave with him willingly. Anna paused the footage at just was Erica got into the other car.

Dominic leaned his head forward and covered his face with his hands. Martin knew that right now waves of doubt were crossing the husband's mind and there was nothing they could do to reassure him. They gave him a few moments to compose himself when Dominic looked up at Martin.

He moved his hands animatedly as Martin spoke. "Who is he?" Martin then gestured and said, "We were hoping that you might know. Do you recognize the car or the man?"

Dominic shook his head.

"It looks like she knew him. Looking back do you think there was anything in Erica's behavior to indicate she might have been seeing someone? Or maybe reconnected with an old friend?" Martin said as he deftly moved his hands and arms.

"No. Not Erica." Dominic said aloud as he shook his head. He met Martin's eyes and began signing.

"He hit her, he threatened her and he took her. She only went with him because she had to." Martin spoke the words Dominic didn't speak. "You need to find her."

As Martin finished he looked over at Sam and met her eyes. She looked back at him and he knew that she was also thinking that whether or not Erica was having an affair, Dominic refused to believe it.

"Do you have any questions?" Martin asked Sam and Anna. They both shook their heads no so he volunteered to walk Dominic to the elevator.

After Martin had sent Dominic home he entered the bullpen to find his entire team sitting at their designated desks and a now clean Danny was sitting at the table with Sam. Scattered on the table were evidence bags and in one Martin spotted a woman's wallet that must belong to Erica.

"Hey." Sam greeted. "How's the husband?"

"He's still pretty convinced that whoever that man was he wasn't Erica's lover." Martin commented as he walked to his desk and sat down.

"I told them about what we learned from Christine Bremner." Sam said in a soft tone with her eyes on Martin. "Anna is running a search on this Valerie Shapiro to see maybe her husband might be the guy in the video."

"Good idea." Martin said in an equally soft tone. He could feel any annoyance with her slowly dissipating.

Danny cleared his throat and with his eyes darting between the two of them he said, "Everything in Valerie's wallet was still there along with about forty-three dollars in cash. If she had planned on disappearing she is using money from another source."

Martin broke his gaze from Sam and asked, "Prints?"

"There was one other set of prints and they are being run now. So far no matches though." Danny explained.

James entered the room and had a big grin on his face. He dropped a file on the table near Sam and announced, "Get this: we got a hit on this Carl Battarbee. He was arrested for domestic violence in Philadelphia seven years ago."

Sam went wide-eyed and opened up the folder. Martin rolled his desk next to her so he could peek over her shoulder at the file. It seemed the police responded to a domestic disturbance call and when they entered they found Carl beating his girlfriend. While they were trying to restrain him he punched a cop so he was placed under arrest. While the girlfriend refused to press charges he served some time for assaulting an officer.

Sam closed the folder and said, "So, what are we thinking? Carmela is dating Carl back in New York but he is abusive. She finds out she's pregnant and decides to disappear. She comes to Chicago, changes her name to Erica and starts a new life. Carl reappears and what? Why would she go back to him?"

"A lot of battered women go back to their abusers." Anna said from her desk.

"I don't know. She had a new life – a better life." Danny replied. "This is what I'm thinking: most abusers get power over their victims by threatening to hurt the people they love most. I think maybe Carl threatened to hurt Dominic or the kids."

Sam leaned back in her chair and looked over at the picture of Erica on the board. "If she loved them as much as everyone told us she did then she would do anything in her power to protect them."


	14. Chapter 14

XXXXXXX

_"There are some things you learn best in calm, and some in storm." Willa Cather_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 14

XXXXXXX

"Thanks Viv." Sam snapped her phone shut and leaned back in her chair. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch that read: 7:15 p.m. She glanced around at the now nearly empty office. Most of the team had headed home when they reached a dead-end on information about Carl Battarbee. The only ones still here were Danny, Louisa and Martin.

"What did Viv have to say?" Danny asked from the table where he was shuffling papers together.

"She was right. The neighbor who tipped her off about Carl did give Erica the money to disappear; three thousand to be exact." Sam leaned over and picked up her now warm soda to take a drink but it was empty. "It seems the neighbor was another one of those lucky ladies who was a victim of domestic abuse and she wanted Erica to get out after she confided in her that she was pregnant."

"So Erica gave the money to Valerie to 'pay it forward' so to speak." Danny commented as he stood up to get his jacket.

"Yup." Sam asked as she stood up to stretch. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, we aren't making any progress here and my new friend, Courtney, has one more day of layover so….." Danny trailed off.

"Layover? How appropriate." Sam commented. "Well, lover boy you better plan on taking a cab because I am keeping the car today."

"Can't you catch a ride with your little fling over there?" Danny asked with a nod to Martin's empty desk.

"No, I've decided against it; bad idea. The keys please." Sam demanded with her palm outstretched.

"Damn, and here I thought I was helping things along this morning." Danny sat on the edge of the table next to Sam and handed her the keys.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that by the way. I totally humiliated myself in front of him this morning." Sam complained as she tucked the keys into her pocket.

Danny's lips turned up into a wide grin before he started chuckling. "Is that why you got mad at me and left that angry voicemail and then volunteered me to go on dumpster detail?"

Sam looked at the wood on the table knowing that she was unjustly angry at Danny for something that happened that was beyond his control. "Maybe."

"That's so wrong. I get covered in slime just because I was trying to be helpful and speed things up between you and Marty." Danny said.

"Yeah well stop it."

"So how did you humiliate yourself exactly?" Danny asked genuinely curious.

Sam told him about the incident in her hotel room and the icy sidewalk. If she was looking for someone to comfort and reassure her it definitely wasn't Danny.

"Ha Ha. That's priceless." Danny laughed.

"Shut up. I'm completely mortified." Sam remarked.

"Believe me. You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Danny reassured before adding, "Any guy would happily sneak a peek at a woman's lingerie any day of the week. Helps feed the fantasies."

"You're not helping." Sam retorted as she considered the fact that she might be a guest star in Martin Fitzgerald's fantasies.

Danny looked at Sam and gently asked, "What are you so afraid of Sam?"

She considered her words carefully. Danny didn't know that she had slept with Jack so as far as he knew the bad choice in men she had was with Kellar. And while he may understand her being gun shy because of Jack she liked that he didn't know. While Viv never treated her badly for being a mistress she wasn't sure Danny wouldn't treat her differently if he knew. So she decided to opt with a vague answer and said, "I just need to start being more careful about who I get involved with."

Danny looked her over before smirking and saying, "I didn't say marry the guy – just sleep with him."

Shaking her head she replied, "I don't think it's that simple Danny."

"Yes it is." Danny leaned forward and put a hand on each of her shoulders and whispered, "Sam, I saw this as your friend. If anyone in this world needs to get laid it's you."

Sam shoved him and he almost fell off the table as he shouted, "Hey! I'm just speaking the truth!"

"What truth?" Martin's winsome voice asked as he returned from the tech room where he was working with Theo to try and see what other information they could glean from the video.

"The truth is Danny has to get going." Sam replied matter-of-factly.

Danny regained his composure and started towards the door. "Yeah, I got a hot date. See you guys later." Sam noticed that as he winked at Martin as he walked past.

Sam walked to where Martin stood and asked, "Any luck with the video?"

He had a confused look on his face as his eyes followed Danny out before turning back to look at her. "Uh, no. I'm beginning to think it's a lost cause." Martin gave her a small smile before walking to his desk. "How about you? Any word from the IRS on where Carl Battarbee might be working?"

"No and the last time I called to ask they told me to not expect it until morning." Sam replied. She was mourning the loss of his light and playful bantering with her. She knew that she needed to talk to him and make him understand that it had nothing to do with him but it was all about her and her miserable relationship history.

"Then I don't think there is much more for us to do today so we might as well head home too." As he said the words he started gathering his things off of the desk. With his back to her he asked, "Do you need a ride back to the hotel?"

Sam knew that she had to make things right. "No Danny left me the car. Felt guilty I guess. Thank you though."

Martin squared his shoulders and turned around to face her. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"You know, it's late and neither one of us had dinner yet." Sam uttered nervously. She knew that she needed to stall for time since she couldn't possibly explain herself in the short drive to her hotel. "And I haven't been to Chicago in ages and I would love to go grab a bite at Ann Sathers and I'd really love some company."

She could see Martin warring on whether or not to join her but in the end he relented and gave her a small smile and replied, "Sure. I could eat."


	15. Chapter 15

XXXXXXX

"_I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." Harry, 'When Harry Met Sally'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 15

XXXXXXX

Ann Sather's was a landmark restaurant in Chicago that featured home-style Swedish cuisine in a casual dining environment. The original restaurant opened over sixty years ago and it still is a popular choice among locals and tourists alike. Martin liked coming here because he could eat breakfast at any hour of the day or have one of Ann's world famous giant cinnamon rolls.

The warm fragrant aroma of freshly baked bread and pastries wafted around and made his mouth water. He glanced at the display case at all the desserts and wondered which one he would have tonight.

The hostess sat them down at booth near the middle of the cavernous restaurant. That was another thing he liked about this restaurant. You could always fine a nice quite spot where you could sit and talk for hours and hours no matter what time of day or how busy it was.

After she brought out the drinks and got their orders Martin took the opportunity to ask why Sam wanted to come to this particular restaurant. "So how do you know about this place? It's a local joint."

"I know it is." Sam replied before adding, "I grew up in Kenosha. My sister and I would come up to Chicago for concerts and stop here to eat."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "So you're a Wisconsin girl huh?" Sam shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Martin wanted to know more about this woman who constantly kept him guessing. "What's your sister's name?"

Sam gave a sad sigh and said, "Brigid."

Martin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait a minute, isn't that the name of the femme fatale in _The Maltese Falcon_?"

Sam blushed, putting her hand on her forehead and nodded.

"Your mom must have been some Dashiell Hammet fan." Martin replied before adding, "That or Bogart."

"Both. Personally I think Brigid got the better name. Most people don't make the connection to the film." Sam replied with an easy smile.

"Good point." Martin replied and laughed lightly. He stirred cream into his coffee and asked, "So is your family still in Kenosha?"

Sam was quiet a beat and he could see her tense up. He was worried that he said the wrong thing when she softly replied, "Yeah they are."

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk…." Martin began.

Sam shook her head and said, "No it's okay. I just haven't seen my family in a long time. I thought about calling them while I was in town but…." Sam trailed off tilting her head noncommittally. She smiled and pointed to a booth on the opposite side of the restaurant. "Brigid and I would sit over there and make our big plans for the day we would leave our small town and find a fun and exciting life in the big city."

Martin suddenly felt very sad for Sam but knew that pity was the last thing she would want so he said, "Sounds nice."

"It was. I didn't know what I wanted to do but I wanted it to be important and mean something. Brigid wanted to be a weather girl for Channel 2 news in Chicago. I miss talking with her like that. We used to be really close." She replied sadly before smiling and saying, "Don't get me wrong, we fought plenty too."

"You don't have to tell me. My sister and I are in our thirties and we still get in our fair share of fights." Martin agreed and rolling his eyes he added, "She still likes to be the bossy-know-it-all older sister."

"What's your sister's name?" Sam asked as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Kelly. Kelly Gallagher." Martin replied just as the waitress returned with their food.

He leaned back as she put the steaming plate of prime ribs in front of him. He glanced at Sam who looked covetously at her baked chicken platter. She plunged her fork into the buttery potatoes and a look of joy crossed her face.

"Enjoying that?" Martin asked with a smirk.

Sam swallowed and smiled. "Yeah, I almost forgot how good the food was here."

The two dived right into their dinner with Martin doing most of the talking. Sam asked him about his sister's family, his parents, growing up in Washington, and basically anything that would keep the topic off of her own life. Every now and then he would try and steer the conversation back to her but she would only give simple yes or no answers before asking him another question. He knew she was deflecting but he enjoyed just having this time alone with her. It felt like a date only without the expectation or hope of an end of the night kiss.

Well, maybe it was like a date.

"So, is there anyplace else in town that you used to frequent?" Martin asked as he finished his dinner and pushed the plate away from him.

Sam leaned back in her chair and tossed her napkin on the table. "Well, I used to like going to Billy Goats."

Martin smiled and in a burly tone said, "Cheezborger, cheezborger."

"Ah man, are they still living off of that old _Saturday Night Live_ skit?" Sam replied laughingly.

"Hey, it still works. I'm there every Tuesday for my cheezborgers." Martin replied with a grin. "Besides, if you want to get the true flavor of Chicago it's the place to be. Where else can you find a bunch of beer bellied men sitting at a bar at nine-thirty in the morning smoking cigarettes, and discussing sports while watching Oprah?"

Sam laughed and said, "Some things never change."

Martin loved the sound of her lilting laugh and it made his heart beat faster. But as easily as she laughed she quickly grew somber and stared into her coffee mug looking like she was lost in a memory.

Martin took a drink of his coffee and decided to bite the bullet and ask what she was thinking about. "Dollar for your thoughts."

She tilted her head questioningly and replied, "Dollar? I always thought the phrase was a penny for your thoughts."

He shrugged and sheepishly said, "Well, I raised it for inflation. Besides, I'd really like to know so I figure it would be worth the extra cost."

She hesitated before she took a deep breath and said, "I was just thinking about how different and familiar this felt. Being here, hanging out and just talking. Just conjured up a lot of memories from when I was last in Chicago."

Martin bit his lip. He really wanted to ask but he was afraid to press Sam too hard. It was like interrogating a suspect, sometimes if you remain quiet they eventually will tell you all you need to know.

A few moments later she spoke up and said, "This was the last place I ate before I caught the blue line to the airport and left the mid-west. My mother and I had gotten into a big fight about my moving to Pennsylvania. That's something we did a lot. It seemed the only way we ever communicated was by arguing. She didn't approve of my choices and I rebelled by doing things I knew she wouldn't like – even if I knew they weren't in my best interests."

Martin leaned forward, put both elbows on the table and softly said, "Most parents don't approve of their kids decisions. My parents are still angry that I didn't go into politics like they wanted."

"Well, I can see their point. You have the disposition of a Congressman." She said jokingly. Martin stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. "I know that my mom thought she was just doing what was best for me but at the time I just thought her mission in life was to condemn everything I did."

Martin ran his fingers along the warm coffee mug and delicately said, "I know this isn't my place but you should call your mom or your sister. A lot of time has passed and you obviously miss them and I think they probably miss you too."

"Oh yeah? And how can you be so sure?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He met her eyes and softly replied. "Because I'd miss you."

Sam sunk into her seat as if considering what he said when the waitress appeared and began to clear their plates. With the stack of dirty plates on her tray she paused and asked, "Would you care for dessert?"

He really didn't want the night to end so he smiled wickedly and asked, "So what do you say, want to split one of Ann's famous gigantic cinnamon rolls?"

She smiled and said, "I'm going to need another cup of coffee."


	16. Chapter 16

XXXXXXX

"_Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for." Erica Jong_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 16

XXXXXXX

"Ugh, I am so full." Sam proclaimed as she leaned back in her seat and rubbed her belly. She watched as Martin skewered another piece of cinnamon roll on his fork before popping it in his mouth. "Do you always eat this much?"

He grinned as he swallowed. "I like food."

"I can see that." She replied as he finished the last of the roll. "So tell me, how can you eat so much and still stay so fit?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, so far it hasn't caught up with me. I think running helps."

"Gotta love that cardio." Sam replied as she took a drink of ice water in the hopes of diminishing the sugary taste of the cinnamon roll from her mouth. "My problem is just getting motivated to get up and do it."

He took a drink of his own water before saying, "Get a dog. It's a constant daily reminder to get off your ass and do something."

"You have a dog?" She asked. Martin nodded his head . "What breed?"

"Brown Labrador. His name is Milo." Martin replied with the cheery face of a proud father.

Sam fiddled with the spoon on her coffee mug and asked, "How do you find the time to have a dog? Aren't they a lot of work?"

"It can be hard. I am generally home in the morning so I can run with him and I have a dog walker who takes him out in the evenings." Martin explained. He leaned forward and added, "I actually hadn't even planned on getting a dog. I took my niece to get a kitten for her birthday when I saw Milo. One look at those big brown eyes and I just had to take him home. How about you? Do you have any pets? Parrot, gerbil, pot bellied pig?"

She gave a light laugh and answered, "No, not for me; too big a commitment."

Martin nodded his head knowingly. "They do require a lot of your time and energy."

"You would know." Sam acknowledged.

"Yeah, well I'm not afraid of a commitment." He replied with his eyes meeting hers.

Sam's mouth went dry at his gaze. It felt like he was looking in her heart and soul and she felt incredibly vulnerable and exposed. They studied each other for a few beats before a shadow crossed over the table and the waitress reappeared.

"Will there be anything else?"

Martin shook his head. "No, just the check thanks."

After the bill was paid they made their way out onto the sidewalk. There was a slight breeze but the air felt like it had grown slightly warmer. As they walked to her car Sam looked up at the night sky. It was dark with a few scattered clouds but she could see the moon over head. It was big, round and yellow and Sam remembered that her mom used to call it a harvest moon.

Her mom would put on the Neil Young album and dance with her and her sister in their trail. It was one of her favorite things to do with her mom. She and Brigid would spin around their mom as she swayed in the middle of the living room and sang along with the song. She could still hear Neil swooning, "_When we were strangers I watched you from afar. When we were lovers I loved you with all my heart. But now it's gettin' late and the moon is climbin' high. I want to celebrate, see it shinin' in your eye."_

Martin leaned towards her as they walked and murmured, "Nice night, huh?"

"Yeah." She agreed suddenly feeling very self conscious in her realization that if this were a date this is where the end of the night kiss would come up. So she quickly switched gears and commented evenly, "Of course, coming from Wisconsin I know that this little warm spell is just the calm before the storm. A sure indicator that the big snowstorm they predicted is on its way. I wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing early tomorrow morning."

Martin smiled at her meteorological report and the butterflies returned. She knew that she couldn't avoid the topic any further and had to tell him once and for all that she had no intention of getting involved with him. When they reached her car she pulled out her keys before turning to look at Martin. She couldn't help but notice or ignore the soft expectant look in his eyes. She could feel her resolve begin to crumble when she abruptly blurted out, "You have to stop that."

Martin raised his head questioningly and asked, "What?"

"You have to stop. Stop looking at me with those big sweet blue eyes full of expectation and hope. You have to stop looking at me like you know who I am." The once hopeful look in his eyes morphed into hurt and confusion so mustering all her courage she began to explain herself, "I just wanted to tell you so there wasn't any misunderstanding…."

She could see him take a deep breath before he dejectedly replied, "Okay."

"I know that there is something going on here between us…" Sam paused; this was a lot harder than she thought it would be when she rehearsed it in her head. "You're a great guy and any woman would be very lucky to have you in her life but it can't happen. I won't let it. It is impossible for me to get involved with another agent so you have to stop." She watched as Martin's expression fell. His eyes were downcast before he turned his head and looked away. "I'm sorry, I know this morning I….gave you the wrong impression. I'm really sorry about that but I thought I should tell you where I stand before this goes any further."

She could see him work his jaw before he brusquely replied, "No."

She couldn't believe her ears and in an incredulous tone asked, "What do you mean 'no'?"

Martin turned back to face her. With fire in his eyes he stepped closer to her, invading her personal space. She could smell the coffee and cinnamon roll on his breath as he looked hard into her eyes and replied, "Just like I said: no. You can avoid me, pull away from me and tell yourself that you're not attracted to me but you can't control how I feel or what I think. If I want to look at you like you are the most beautiful, interesting, funny, intelligent and sexy woman I've ever met than I'm going to keep on doing just that. This is how I feel and I'm not going to apologize for it because I'm not like the guys you've dated before. I'm not like the men who made you so afraid of taking a chance on something new because you've been hurt in the past. I know the risks: we don't live in the same city, we're both agents, and you clearly don't want to get involved with me but I don't care. So I am going to keeping looking at you and thinking about you and wondering what it would be like to kiss you. In fact……"

Sam froze where she stood, her mind trying to process what he was telling her when he suddenly held her face in his hands and pulled her towards him putting his mouth firmly on hers. At first she stiffened at his sudden aggressiveness but at feeling the intensity and passion of the kiss her knees went weak, allowing her to relax into the overwhelming sensation of his mouth moving on hers. His lips were hard and demanding at first before he responded to her softening and soon the kiss deepened. His tongue probed seeking access and she willfully parted her lips to get the full taste and effect of kissing Martin. She slowly raised her arms and moved them around his neck to run her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. His warm strong hands began to caress her cheeks and jaw line sending a tantalizing sensation throughout her body.

And as abruptly as the kiss occurred it was over. Martin dropped his hands from her face and stepped back. She immediately missed the warmth of his body and mouth. She looked at him panting softly to see him breathing heavily as well.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with desire and whispered, "I like you Sam Spade and you are just going to have to deal with that."

Martin studied her for a moment before he turned and headed towards his car. Sam just stood there gaping in disbelief at his retreating form, his trench coat billowing in the wind. She couldn't believe he would kiss her like that and then just walk away. How rude. She reminded herself that a few moments before she basically had told him to hit the road, she wasn't interested. Of course, that was before he kissed her and now she wasn't so sure what she was going to do.

She ran her fingertips over her swollen lips and thought that whatever was going on with Martin wasn't in her control after all. She started to think that as much as she tried to resist him the truth of the matter was that she and Martin were inevitable.


	17. Chapter 17

XXXXXXX

"_Come live in my heart and pay no rent." Samuel Lover_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 17

XXXXXXX

As Martin finished getting dressed for work his mind replayed the events of the previous evening. It took every ounce of courage and resolve he had to walk away from Sam after kissing her but he knew that he had to give her time to think about what he had said. He had high hopes that when he saw her today that maybe they could pick up where they left off.

As he adjusted his tie he smiled at the memory of kissing Sam. It was more delicious than he ever could have imagined. If he closed his eyes and concentrated he could still taste her on his lips. He was still reeling from the excitement of the kiss when he got home and it took him hours to finally fall asleep. He couldn't evade the exhilarating feeling of having kissed a woman like her. Plus, he was also quite proud of how he handled the situation. He hadn't been that attracted or comfortable around a woman in such a long time that he wasn't willing to let her go without a fight.

He yawned as he wandered down the hall towards the kitchen, patting Milo as he passed. The big brown dog was sleeping happily on his pillow next to the heater. He opened his eyes at Martin's affectionate touch before stretching out and rolling onto his other side. Martin walked into the kitchen and headed straight to the counter, reached for the carafe of coffee and starting pouring the steamy brown liquid into his stainless steel travel mug.

As he stood he looked out the window at the falling snow; thick white flakes dropped heavily onto the ground, covering up the brown slush with a fresh white layer. Just as Sam predicted it had started snowing early this morning. If the rate of the snowfall kept up the city would be covered in ten inches of snow by nightfall.

When he was done filling his mug his cell phone rang out demanding his attention. He put the carafe back, unclipped the phone from his belt and answered, "Fitzgerald."

"Martin," Louisa's voice greeted. "I just got a call from Dominic's phone service. He got a Dear John email from Erica. I need you to get to his house ASAP. Theo and I will meet you there."

Martin exhaled a heavy sigh of sympathy for Dominic before quickly recovering. "I'll call Sam and Danny and tell them to meet us there."

"No, that's okay, I'll do it. I have to talk with Danny about that incident with the dumpster. See you in a few." Louisa replied before ending the call.

Martin closed his phone and returned it to his side. He was hoping he would have a legitimate excuse to talk to Sam this morning but he would have to settle for just seeing her at the house. He walked to refrigerator and pulled out the carton to add cream to his coffee before affixing the lid to his mug. He peered into the hallway to look at Milo and said, "I'm outta here buddy, be good."

Milo looked up at him under heavy lidded eyes before promptly closing them again and falling back asleep. "Hmph, man's best friend." Martin muttered as he put on his coat and walked into the garage.

A short drive later, Martin pulled into Dominic's driveway. He glanced around seeing that he was the first one to arrive. He ambled up onto the porch and rang the bell. While he waited for someone to answer the door he brushed the heavy snowflakes from his hair and shoulders.

Dominic opened the door looking ashen and distraught. He waved for Martin to follow him inside and hurried into the living room where he picked up a piece of paper from the table. He anxiously shoved it into Martin's hands.

The paper was a printout of the email Erica had sent him. Martin glanced at Dominic who had sat down on the loveseat, wringing his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Martin gave him a sympathetic look before returning his focus to the letter and began reading.

_Dominic,_

_I am sorry but I can't do this anymore. I can't live a life that isn't really mine. It would just be perpetuating a lie. I'm not happy with you and I need this time to go find myself. Believe me, this is the best thing for everyone. Tell Nathan that his mommy loves him and she's so sorry that she had to leave him._

_Please don't look for me._

_Erica_

Martin re-read the letter and couldn't help but think that the Erica who wrote this letter was not the Erica he had spent the last week searching for. The letter was not only brief and impersonal but she only acknowledges one son, there was no mention of Jeremy.

He looked up at Dominic who started moving his hands while furiously shaking his head signing, "She didn't send that. Someone else sent it or made her do it. She's in trouble, you have to find her."

Martin nodded his head understandingly when the doorbell rang. The light above the door in the alcove lit up so Martin gestured for Dominic to remain seated and he would answer the door.

He pulled the door open and found Charlie and Theo standing on the other side. Martin stepped aside and held the door they could enter. "Hey come in, where's Louisa?"

"She got caught up in something at the office so she sent me." Charlie replied as he stomped his feet on the rug by the door. He eyes scanned the area searching for the husband and asked, "What do you got?"

"Here." Martin handed the paper to Charlie. "This is the letter Erica sent Dominic."

As Charlie read Theo held up his suitcase of equipment and said, "I'll go and see if I track down from where the email was sent. Where's the computer?"

Martin pointed to the office down the hall. As Theo walked away he glanced back at Charlie who was scrutinizing the letter.

Charlie handed the paper back to him and said, "So are we back to thinking she's just pulling the disappearing act again?"

Martin shook his head. "No, the husband doesn't think that she sent it and I'm inclined to agree."

"Why?" Sam's voice asked from the doorway. She and Danny must have arrived right on top of Charlie and Theo.

"Morning." Martin greeted at the sight of the beautiful blonde agent.

"Morning," Sam smiled with a blush. She looked simultaneously collected and discombobulated. It was an adorable combination.

Danny pushed her gently ahead of him into the foyer before shutting the door. His eyes darted back and forth mischievously between them as he said, "Ahem, so can you update us on what's going on?"

Martin debriefed the four agents on the email as he handed the letter to Sam. He also mentioned that Dominic believed that it wasn't willingly sent by Erica. "I think the fact that she didn't include Jeremy in her letter means something, she's giving us a clue I just can't figure out what it is exactly."

Charlie's phone rang and he excused himself as he walked the other end of the hall to answer it.

"Do you think she is planning on coming back and taking Jeremy? He's not Dominic's biological son so she's free to take him if she wants." Sam commented as she scanned over the email.

"If she was why would she send the email in the first place." Martin asked, noticing that today Sam had abandoned the nun look; her hair was down and she was wearing a tight black blouse with a low neckline. He tried not to stare at the freckles that decorated her chest. "She could have just told him she was leaving him when she came back to get Jeremy or for that matter why didn't she just take him when she left? And why take only one son and not the other?"

He and Sam looked at one another wonderingly when she licked her lips. He didn't know if it was an unconscious gesture or if her lips were just dry but either way he found it incredibly scintillating. His mind flashbacked to the kiss and then to her pink bra and he had to force himself to look at Danny before he seriously embarrassed himself in front of her with his staring.

Danny pilfered the sheet of paper from Sam's hand. "Plus, why would she leave rather than just get a divorce and collect that fat alimony?"

Sam rolled her eyes at Danny's comment when Charlie returned.

"That was James. The IRS got back to him with a hit on Carl Battarbee. He is now living in Milwaukee." Charlie said excitedly. "He's a rep for a credit card company that does work for LaSalle Bank."

Sam perked up and said, "That's just a ninety minute drive from Chicago; an easy day trip."

Danny handed the paper back to Martin and said, "I say we go pay Mr. Battarbee a visit."

"I have a few friends in the bureau who work Wisconsin. I'll call them up and let them know we are coming." Charlie offered as he pulled out his cell phone. "Smooth the waters."

"I'll tell Dominic and Theo that we're leaving." Martin explained as he headed back to the living room where he had left the distressed husband. As he walked away he could hear Charlie and Danny chatting about which is the best way to get to Milwaukee.

Dominic was still seated at the chair, his skin even a more pale shade of white if that was possible. Martin sat on the ottoman opposite of him and signed, "We might have a lead on where Erica is. We are going to leave but Theo, our tech, is working on that email transmission in your office. I'll let you know if we find out anything."

Dominic remained silent but nodded his head before slumping into his chair and cradling his head in his hands. Martin wanted to reassure him that he would find Erica but he knew that was always a dangerous promise to make.

He left Dominic alone and walked back out into the foyer to find everyone gone. As he stepped out onto the porch he saw Sam and Danny headed to their own car and Charlie sitting in his. Damn. He was really hoping that Danny and Charlie would ride together so he and Sam would have a chance to talk.

He stomped through the snow feeling disappointed. He opened his car door and sat down. The car was still warm from his drive over but a layer of snow covered the windshield. He stuck his key in the ignition and clicked on the wipers that pushed the snow to the side.

"You're welcome." Charlie said pointedly as he snapped on his seatbelt. Martin looked at him curiously and he added, "I figured with the way things went with you guys yesterday the last thing you would want is to spend an hour and a half in a car with her so I had her go with her partner in the other car."

Martin lamented the fact that for the first time in his life Charlie was actually trying to be considerate only to have it be the last thing in the world he wanted. He watched with longing as Sam got into the car with Danny. Sitting in the passenger seat she gave him a small smile before their car rolled away. He blew out a frustrated breath and begrudgingly said, "Yeah, thanks Charlie. Thanks a lot."


	18. Chapter 18

XXXXXXX

"_Get down on your knees, and thank heaven, fasting, for a good man's love." Euripides _

XXXXXXX

Chapter 18

XXXXXXX

Sam and Danny walked into the federal building in Milwaukee where they were supposed to rendezvous with Martin and Charlie. It was a newly renovated building that still had the smell of drywall and paint. It wasn't very busy and her heels echoed as she walked on the tile. They decided to meet here because it would be the best way to let the local agents know they were here to interview Carl Battarbee as well as get directions to his home and work.

She spotted Martin and Charlie talking to a few other agents at the far end of the building so she made a beeline straight for them. They had to have arrived long before since Danny insisted on driving even though he was such a city boy that he had a hard time maneuvering in the snow and moved at a snails pace.

As she walked she smiled to herself at seeing Martin talking animatedly with his hands. She was still spinning from his kiss last night. She couldn't help but wonder if he could make her body come alive with just a kiss what it would be like to enjoy the full experience of being with him. She felt her cheeks warm at just the thought of what Martin looked like underneath his conservative suits.

"You okay Sam?" Danny asked in a hushed tone.

She nervously tucked some loose hair behind her ears, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He smirked and said, "You look a little flushed."

Sam swallowed at being so obvious that she was busted and picked up the pace. As she neared Martin and Charlie she spoke up, "Hi, so what's the plan?"

Martin turned to look at her. "I was beginning to get worried."

"Yeah, well, Grandpa Taylor over here missed the exit." Sam grinned with her head tilted towards Danny.

"Thanks Sam." Danny said sarcastically. "So the plan…..?"

Martin smiled and said, "I think we should split up. Two of us head to his office and the other two to his place of residence."

Sam nodded her head. "Good idea." She looked directly at Charlie and said, "Why don't you and Danny go to the office and Martin and I will cover the apartment."

All three men looked at her in slight surprise. She knew that it was a bold move to blatantly ask to be partnered with Martin but she really wanted to talk to him and she was afraid that Charlie would interfere again. Charlie held back a smirk while Danny made no such effort. Martin on the other hand tried to conceal his smile with his hand.

Charlie clapped his hands and announced, "Okay then, you heard the lady…" before correcting himself, "Excuse me, Special Agent Spade, let's go Taylor. It looks like it's you and me."

"Yeah let's get out of here." Danny said as he put his hand on Charlie's shoulder leading him out. "I can tell when we're not wanted."

As soon as they were out of range Martin coolly said, "So…."

Sam gave him a coy smile and said, "So let's go."

A few minutes later they were in his car moving through the city streets toward Carl's apartment. The snow storm that was assailing Chicago had yet to reach Wisconsin so the roads were nice and clear as they drove.

"I…" They both began before laughing at the obvious awkwardness.

Martin gave her an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry, you go first."

Sam shook her head and gestured to him, "No, you go ahead."

He turned to face the road and stuck his tongue out before beginning, "About last night, I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize for kissing me." She interrupted.

"That's good because I wasn't planning to." Martin replied without any hesitation.

Sam blushed brightly and said, "Sorry."

"I was just going to say that I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to respond to what I said." Martin said as he quickly glanced at her. He turned his focus back to the street as he turned the car and added, "So, have you….thought about it?"

"Yeah, you gave me a lot to think about last night." She watched Martin's lips curve into a smile. "Don't go getting too full of yourself stud." Martin looked over at her and nodded his head. "But you made a good point. I'm sorry for trying to tell you what to do and it was wrong of me to even ask."

Martin nodded his head as he waited for her to continue, "Good, thanks. Apology accepted."

"As for the kiss, it was…..well, it was nice. More than nice actually…." She replied with a soft sigh.

"Yes it was." He agreed.

She looked over at a grinning Martin who slowed the car to a stop and pulled into a parking space along the street. She cast him a dubious glance and said, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"We're here." Martin pointed to a small basement window. "Carl lives there." He gave her a devilish grin and said, "Why did you think I pulled over?"

She shrugged and made quick work of unbuckling her seat belt. "I don't know that's why I asked."

Still sitting in his seat and in no apparent attempt to hurry said, "No it isn't. You thought I was going to try and kiss you again."

"No. Please…." She replied suddenly feeling very embarrassed. She fumbled for the door latch and stepped out of the car.

"Yeah you did." She heard Martin say before she slammed the door shut. She didn't even have to look at him to know that he was grinning.

She was already on the front stoop by the time Martin opened his car door. He caught up with her in the stairwell. It was dimly lit and in dire need of a paint job.

"Some place." Martin commented with his eyes on the exposed plumbing and wiring.

"Schemeel, schlemazel, hasenfeffer incorporated." Sam murmured under her breath as they walked down the stairs. When she was a little girl she and her sister used to say that they were going to be like Laverne and Shirley. Get jobs at a brewery and have crazy adventures while living in a basement apartment. Now though, the idea of two adult women living in an itty bitty apartment seemed incredibly sad.

They reached the door and Martin knocked. As they waited for someone to answer he leaned towards her and softly whispered, "You so thought I was going to kiss you again."

"Shut up." Sam replied with a grin. She had no idea what it was about this boy that flustered her so much. Normally she was cool and collected with men. Of course, that was usually when she had the power in the relationship.

They heard someone walking up to the door so they squared their shoulders and put all kidding aside. The door opened a crack and a man with dark mussed hair, a white t-shirt and three days worth of stubble appeared.

"What can I do for you?"

Sam held up her badge and said, "I'm Special Agent Samantha Spade and this Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald. Are you Carl Battarbee?"

"Yeah." He replied with a quick glance behind him.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about Erica Mosconi." Sam commented trying to peek behind him into the apartment. He was obviously being secretive and she wanted to know just why.

"I don't know any woman named Erica." He brusquely replied before he tried to close the door.

Martin's hand went up and he pushed back on the door. "We're not done yet Mr. Battarbee."

"Look like I said, I don't know any Erica Macaroni…Mostoni….whatever."

"How about Carmela Chicchini?" Sam asked and she could see beads of sweat form on his upper lip.

"Um….." He stuttered.

Martin pressed hard on the door causing it to open a little wider, "How about you invite us in so we can chat? Or perhaps you would be more comfortable talking at the federal building?"

While Carl and Martin were engaged in their standoff Sam spotted a very familiar figure standing in the background. She leaned to the side so she could look beyond Carl, smiled and said, "Hi Erica, we've been looking for you."


	19. Chapter 19

XXXXXXX

"_Love is the most terrible, and also the most generous of the passions; it is the only one that includes in its dreams the happiness of some one else." Alphonse Karr _

XXXXXXX

Chapter 19

XXXXXXX

Martin was so engrossed in pushing his way past Carl that it took him a moment to register what Sam had said. He followed her line of sight and saw Erica standing at the end of the hall looking weary and scared. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she wore no makeup. She had a black eye and was cradling her right arm.

"Erica Mosconi?" He asked. Erica nodded her head slowly, casting her eyes at Carl who was looking angry and nervous. Martin looked back at Carl and said, "So do you want to revise your story about whether or not you know her?"

"Like I said, I don't know Erica." Carl replied and that is when Martin noticed that his breath reeked of alcohol. "That's Carmela."

"Either way we need to talk to her." Sam said, her eyes looking intently upon Erica.

"Sure." He stepped aside and motioned for them to enter. "Come on in."

Sam entered while Martin gestured for Carl to move in ahead of him. He was wary of Carl's sudden helpfulness; he was certain that Carl was either planning an escape plan or would harm one of them.

The small studio apartment was sparsely decorated but impeccable. It was incredibly clean and not a speck of dust on any of the furniture.

Martin watched as Sam approached the frightened woman. "Hi Erica, I'm Special Agent Samantha Spade. Your husband, Dominic, has been searching for you."

Erica looked anxiously at Carl who nodded his head as if allowing her to speak. She turned back to Sam and in an almost rehearsed fashion said, "I sent Dominic an email that I was leaving him. Tell him to stop looking. I'm fine."

Sam glanced at Martin and he immediately knew what she wanted him to do. "Mr. Battarbee, I have a few more questions for you. Is there another room where we can talk in private?"

Carl shook his head and moved to stand near Erica. "No. I think we are done with the questions and answers. You found Carmela, Erica, whoever, and she told you that she is here of her own will. What other questions could you possibly have?"

Martin watched as Sam took a step closer to Erica, "Mr. Battarbee, if it's all the same I'd like to talk to Erica in private. We still have some questions that need answers."

Carl moved to stand next to Erica and put his arm around her shoulder. Martin could see Erica tense up as he squeezed her shoulder and said, "And if it's all the same to you, I'll stay right here."

"It's not the same." Martin unbuttoned his coat so the gun on his holster was exposed. He hated having to act threatening but clearly Carl needed a little extra incentive.

During this entire exchange Erica remained silent, shifting her eyes nervously between the agents and Carl.

Sam gave Carl a steely glare and stepped closer, "Maybe I am being unclear. I want to talk to Erica in private."

Carl's expression turned to a look of anger and disgust. Martin saw him clench his fists as he stepped towards Sam, towering over her. "And I said I'm not going anywhere."

"Look Mr. Battarbee, either you let me talk to Erica alone or…." Sam replied curtly as she reached for Erica's shoulder to lead her away.

"I'm not going to let some bitch order me around." Carl reached out and grabbed Sam by the forearm, yanking her.

Martin immediately rushed towards Carl in time to see Sam kick him in the groin. The bully of a man keeled over in pain just as Martin grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, "Carl Battarbee you are under arrest for assaulting a federal agent."

"Screw you!" Carl seethed.

"No thanks, you're not my type." Martin replied as he snapped handcuffs onto Carl's wrists. He pulled Carl and started to lead him outside. He looked at Sam and said, "You okay?"

She nodded her head solemnly and rubbed her arm. "Fine. Just get him out of here."

"Your wish is my command." Martin replied, scrutinizing her to make sure she really was fine. She looked a little rattled but she was recovering with every breath. He shoved Carl in the direction of the door when he started struggling to turn back and look at Erica who was pressed up against the wall, looking shaken and scared.

"You watch what you say Carmela because you know I meant what I told you!" Carl shouted out as they neared the door.

"This is probably a good time for me to remind you about your rights." Martin said loudly as he pushed him out the door, "You have the right to remain SILENT….."


	20. Chapter 20

XXXXXXX

"_A mother who is really a mother is never free." Honore De Balzac_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 20

XXXXXXX

As soon as Martin had escorted Carl out of the room Sam ran her hand over her forearm. It was throbbing from the force of Carl's grip and she wished she had done a lot more than kick him in the groin. But she was also grateful that Martin responded so quickly to subdue Carl before things had escalated. She was really touched by Martin's concern but right now but it was not the time to think about that. She turned to find Erica trembling against the wall.

She softened her expression and gently said, "Why don't we sit down?"

Erica eyed Sam warily but made her way slowly to the futon and sat down.

Sam knew that she had to tread softly because Erica was incredibly intimidated by Carl and as is often the case, most victims are the first to defend their attackers. Sam sat next to Erica and said, "Dominic has been really worried about you."

Erica nodded her head almost imperceptibly and spoke softly, "How is Dominic?"

"He's not doing too well. He's really confused about why you left." Sam licked her lips as she considered her words, "Why are you here Erica?"

She could see tears well up in Erica's eyes as she shook her head. With her eyes on her hands in her lap she said, "I don't want to be married to Dominic anymore. I want to be with Carl."

"Okay, let's say for one minute I actually believed you," Sam commented with a hint of sarcasm. "What about your sons, Jeremy and Nathan? Why did you leave them behind?"

This time the tears did fall. Erica began sobbing, her shoulders shaking violently as she took jagged breaths. Sam kept her hands on her lap and let Erica cry it out. Eventually Erica's sobbing subsided into slow whimpers and she wiped the tears away from her face and said, "I'm sorry. I can't…..I need to be here."

Sam leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees and said, "How about this? I'm going to tell you what I think is going on. You were a dancer in New York, you hook up with Carl and things are great until he starts getting abusive. He hits, then apologizes, tells you it will never happen again but then he hits you again. You don't know how to get out so you find a way to deal with it and hide it all from your friends. Then you find out you're pregnant with Jeremy and you don't want to bring a child into those circumstances. Your good neighbor sympathizes with your plight and gives you three thousand to disappear."

Erica lifted her head and met Sam's eyes telling her she was on the right track so far.

"So you get to Chicago where you meet Dominic who is nothing like Carl. You make up a story about the identity of Jeremy's dad and get married. Things are looking up and you have another baby boy when Carl wanders back into your life. And Carl is the kind of guy who is not happy to have been played a fool. Am I getting warm?"

Erica took a deep breath and said, "I was on my way to have dinner with Christine when an SUV pulled up next to me and honked."

_Erica is sitting in her car strumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she sings along with the radio, "It seems to me that maybe, it pretty much always means no. So don't tell me you might just let it go. And often times we're lazy, it seems to stand in my way   
'Cause no one, no not no one likes to be let down…"_

_A blue Explorer pulls up alongside and a honk is heard. Erica turns her head to find Carl smiling at her evilly. He lifts his hand, points it at her like a gun and fires before he starts laughing. A visible look of absolute fear is on Erica's face as Carl mouths, "Pull over" and points to a parking lot down the street._

_Erica nods her head and pulls into the lot just ahead of Carl. She takes a deep breath and steps out of her car, hovering against the open door as Carl exits his as well._

"_Hi Carmela." Carl greets with a forced cheer. Erica remains quiet and just nods her head in greeting. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" _

"_Hello Carl." Erica replies coolly. "How did you find me?" _

"_That's my greeting after all this time? No hug or kiss?" Carl asks as Erica stiffens and folds her arm across her chest. He nears her and brushes her hair out of her face. "I'm living in Milwaukee now and I work for Pross Inc. We just signed a big contract with LaSalle Bank to revamp all the cards for their customers. I was working with some of the techs, pulling up random customers when whose picture do I see? My Carmela but only now she was going by the name of Erica Mosconi."_

_Erica begins rubbing her arms and said, "I'm sorry I hurt you Carl."_

"_You're sorry? Is that all you have to say?" Carl asked as he moved closer to her. "I went crazy when you left. I couldn't work and I lost my job. I used up my entire savings trying to find you. And just when I gave up and moved to Wisconsin, I find out you are living the high life in Chicago. Married to some deaf guy with one little baby boy." Erica's eyes went wide and he added, "Yeah, I know all about your little family. I've even been by your house. You really should keep those blinds closed at night."_

_Erica's expression hardened and she said, "Yeah, I'm married now Carl. So why don't we just put it all behind us and move on." _

_Carl's face grew hard and in an angry tone growled, "You can't just leave me Carmela! You think you can just run off and marry someone else and that's it! You're mine."_

"_Why would you even want me after all this time?" Erica asks inching away from him._

_Carl's face softens and in a sugary sweet voice says, "Because I love you. I miss you. I've changed baby and I know I can make you happy now."_

"_I'm sorry Carl but I've heard you say that before. We're done. I'm married now." She turns to get back in her car when Carl's fist hits her in the face. She retracts and puts her hand to her nose to try and stop the bleeding. "Oh yeah, you've changed, you used to go for the gut first. We're done Carl!"_

_Erica turned and sat back down in her car. She is about to close the door when Carl grabs it and says, "We're not done until I say we're done! You are going to get in my car and leave with me right now or else I am going to go pay a visit to your hubby and I'll show him what happens when he steals my woman. And you know I'll do it Carmela, you know what I'm capable of."_

_Erica studies Carl's face carefully and she knows he is serious. She thinks for a moment, blood dripping from her nose before nodding her head and walking to Carl's Explorer._

"I knew that if I wanted to keep my family safe I had to go with him." Erica finished.

"And what about Jeremy?" Sam asked without trying to sound accusatory. "If he was so desperate for you to come back why didn't he want his son as well?"

Erica swallowed and said, "He doesn't know that Jeremy exists. I never told him I was pregnant and thanks to fate, the day he was watching the house Jeremy was staying at my in-laws so he never even saw him." More tears streamed down Erica's cheeks. "I knew that I had to protect my family. Carl is the reason Jeremy is deaf. It was his abuse before I knew I was pregnant that caused him to lose his hearing. I thought that if I left with him then he would never have any reason to go back to the house and he would never find out about Jeremy. I knew Dominic would take care of Jeremy and be a great father to him."

"Erica, you don't have to do this…"

"Please, I worked at the shelter." Erica said firmly. "I know how the law works when it comes to kids. There would be no way to keep Carl out of Jeremy's life once he knew he was a father."

"You could get a restraining order. Prove that he is responsible for Jeremy's deafness…." Sam argued.

"I've played all the scenarios in my head. The best way to protect my son is to keep his father as far away as possible."

"Even if that means you have to keep away, too?" Sam asked, knowing that it would strike a nerve. "Jeremy and Nathan need their mom in their lives. Dominic needs you too."

Erica began crying again and Sam rubbed her shoulder. "Look Erica, Carl is going to be in jail for awhile because I promise you that I will be pressing charges. You could use that time for you and Dominic to build a case against Carl, show that he is an unfit father."

Erica looked up at Sam with red rimmed eyes and said, "How long of a sentence would he have to serve?"

"The maximum is 20 years and while I know it won't be that long I will make sure he will serve time."

Erica considered what Sam said and replied, "I'd like to go home now."

Sam smiled, stood up and led Erica out of the apartment. By the time they exited the building she saw that there were two police cars and ambulance outside. Carl was in the back seat of a black and white looking furious while Martin was talking to a uniformed police officer. She directed Erica to the ambulance to have her elbow checked out. The EMT began examining her when she felt someone touch her shoulder and she turned around to find Martin standing behind her.

"Hey, how did it go?" He asked.

Sam began to tell him everything that they discussed and Martin must have noticed her rubbing her arm because as she talked he gently took her forearm in his hands and slowly pulled her sleeve up so he could look at her arm. His hands were gentle and careful as he conducted his own impromptu exam. She glanced down to see her arm an angry shade of red.

"so Erica is going to go home and build her case." She finished. It was hard to talk with Martin's hands gently caressing her arm.

"Excuse me," The EMT interrupted and they both turned their heads to look at him. "She has a dislocated elbow so we are going to head over to Mercy General."

"Good." Martin said as he stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "I think you should go with her and have your arm checked out. If we are booking Carl for assault we are going to need documentation."

Sam nodded her head realizing that she forgot about the soreness of her arm. "You're right."

"We're leaving in a couple of minutes." The EMT announced before turning to head back to the bus.

"While you do that I'll go down to the station to make sure that they process Carl by the book. We don't want any mistakes." Martin commented as he released her arm and added, "I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay, good idea." Sam replied suddenly missing the feel of Martin's touch. She started to turn towards the ambulance when Martin said her name. She turned back to face him and said, "Yeah?"

He gave her a shy smile and said, "Just so you know, I so wanted to kiss you earlier."

"I know." She replied with a grin before stepping away and heading for the ambulance. Over her shoulder she said, "You can make it up to me later."


	21. Chapter 21

XXXXXXX

"_You can give without loving, but you can never love without giving." - Robert Louis Stevenson _

XXXXXXX

Chapter 21

XXXXXXX

Martin couldn't help but have a silly grin on his face as the ambulance drove away. His mind was imagining all sorts of possibilities of how he could make it up to Sam. It was exciting that she was opening herself up to him. He had to admit he didn't know what propelled him to just take her arm in his hands without even asking but he was secretly pleased that she let him and didn't pull away.

"Agent Fitzgerald?" A uniformed police officer asked, disrupting his thoughts. "Are you ready to head over to the station?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." Martin nodded his head to Carl and added, "He's really bad news and I want to put him away for as long as possible so let's make sure we don't give his lawyer any loopholes to work with okay?"

The young officer squared his shoulders and said, "Believe me Agent, I don't intend to."

Martin smiled and reached out to shake the officer's hand. "Thanks man, see you later."

He wandered over to his car and got inside. Sitting in his car he pulled out his cell phone to call Charlie and let him know that they found Erica.

"Denooyer." Charlie answered gruffly.

"Hey, it's Martin. We found Erica." Martin replied cheerily. "Sam's escorting her to the hospital."

"Well that's fantastic news because I got Dominic here with us." Charlie replied sounding mildly amused. "It seems he followed our car after we left his house. You're losing some of your skills Fitzgerald that you didn't notice a car tailing us all the way from Chicago."

"Damn it." Martin replied irritated that he didn't in fact notice. Fortunately in this once instance there was a relatively happy ending. "You might as well take him to Mercy General to see Erica."

"Can do." Charlie replied before asking, "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the station to process Carl for assault on a federal officer." Martin then told Charlie everything that happened. "Sam's fine but he marked her up enough to have a strong case."

"That's good news, see you at the station." Charlie replied before adding, "And Martin, try not to let anyone follow you okay."

"Hey, I don't remember you making any comments on the drive over." He replied mockingly.

"Fair enough, later man." Charlie said before he hung up.

Martin closed his phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat next to him. He blew out a breath and rubbed his eyes as his lack of sleep was finally starting to catch up with him. He yawned and inserted his key into the ignition when his cell started ringing. He reached over to pick it up. "Fitzgerald."

"Martin, how are things over there?" Louisa's voice asked with a hint of urgency.

"We found Erica and arrested her ex-boyfriend, Carl Battarbee." Martin began before giving Louisa a brief but thorough report.

"That's wonderful because we have a new case. A toddler was kidnapped from his daycare in Elgin. The mother suspects it was the ex-husband. I want you and Charlie to meet us there right away." Louisa ordered. "Let Danny and Sam wrap things up there."

Martin wanted to argue that he should stay there but he knew that this was his job. "I'll go pick up Charlie and we'll be on our way." He clicked the 'End' button before dialing up Charlie again.

"What's up Marty?" Charlie asked.

"I just got a call from Louisa…." Martin then told him what she had told them and then asked, "Where are you?"

"Danny and I are on our way to the hospital. Let's meet there, it's in between."

"I'm on my way." Martin started up his car and pulled into the street. He always hated getting cases right on top of one another but he was really bummed that this case was interfering with his plans to see Sam before she left. He looked up at the sky overhead and gave a silent prayer that the storm that was hitting Chicago would mean that all the flights would be cancelled. He knew that he was being selfish to want to strand thousands of travelers but he really didn't want her to leave without getting his second kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

XXXXXXX

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. _

_- James Blunt, 'You're Beautiful'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 22

XXXXXXX

Sam was exiting an exam room after seeing the doctor. He x-rayed her arm and while it wasn't sprained or broken there was a hell of a bruise. An officer came by to take a few photos before heading off to document Erica's injuries. Now done, she grabbed her coat that was lying on the chair when her cell phone started ringing. She pulled out her cell and answered, "Spade."

"Hi Sam," Jack greeted. "I just got off the phone with Danny. How are you?"

"I'm good." She replied as she put on her coat. "A little bruised but other than that I'm fine."

"Good because I need you and Danny back here as soon as possible." Jack's voice got low and serious. "Olczyk is conducting an inquiry into the Spaulding case and trial. He wants to interview you and Danny right away."

"Should we be worried, Jack?" Sam asked as she started moved to open the door.

"Just tell him the truth and it should be fine." Jack replied coolly. "According to Danny there's a big storm hitting Chicago. I tried to find you a flight out of Milwaukee but there aren't any direct to New York until tomorrow. So you guys better head back to Chicago right away, there's a flight that leaves in four hours. I'll call Louisa and tell her you'll fill out your reports here in NY and FedEx her a copy."

"Oh…okay." Sam replied trying to conceal her disappointment that she would be leaving the windy city before she and Martin would have a chance to be alone. "Alright, Jack, we're on our way."

"Good." Jack replied before adding, "I'm glad you're okay, Sam."

"Thanks. See you later." She replied before pressing the 'End' button.

She looked at the phone feeling surprised with how she was feeling. Before she would melt at hearing Jack tell her anything remotely personal but now all she could think about was how sad she was feeling at knowing that she wouldn't get just one more night with Martin. Well, at least she can arrange it so they'll ride back together. Ninety minutes in a car is better than nothing at all.

She was trying to wrap he head around this surprising revelation when she heard Danny and Charlie in the hall. She turned the corner and spotted the two men headed in her direction. "Hey guys."

Danny looked at her worriedly. "Sam, how are you?"

She couldn't help but smile at his concern; for all of his pestering Danny really was a true friend. "I'm fine. They did an x-ray and it's just a little bruised and sore. Did you have a chance to call Dominic and tell him we found Erica?"

"Actually he's in with her now." Charlie replied with a grin when she looked at him with a look of surprise. "He followed us here. Have you seen Martin?"

Sam shook her head. "No, I thought he was going to the police station with Carl."

"Change of plans, we just got a call about an abducted toddler." Charlie replied as he pulled a package of gum from his coat pocket. "I'm supposed to meet him here so we can head out to Elgin."

"Elgin? You aren't even going right back to Chicago?" Sam asked, hating how needy her voice sounded.

"No." Charlie replied soberly.

"Oh." Sam uttered.

Charlie perked up and said, "And I heard you guys have to hightail it back to New York so I guess this is adios." Charlie extended his hand. "It was nice meeting you Agent Spade, have a safe trip home."

Shaking his hand she replied, "Thanks. It was nice meeting you too. Be sure to give the others my regards."

"Will do."

Sam glanced down at the hard white linoleum floor when she heard footsteps headed steadily towards them. She looked up and there was Martin looking as disappointed as she felt.

"Hey." He greeted, casting a sad look at Sam.

"I'm going to go make a pit-stop before we hit the road." Charlie announced as he moved past Martin and headed down the hall.

"Yeah, and I'll just go check on Erica." Danny said as he headed in the opposite direction.

"I really know how to clear hospital hallway." Martin commented lamely.

Sam smiled and said, "Charlie told me that you guys already have another case."

"Yeah, we have to get going right away." His face was sad as he spoke.

"That makes two of us." Sam replied. Martin tilted his head questioningly and she explained, "Jack called and wants us back right away. There's a bit of a…. situation that we have to go deal with. We're booked on the next flight out."

Martin nodded his head and said, "So I guess you won't be making a pit stop in Kenosha."

"No, even if I wanted to I don't have the time." Sam replied hoping her voice didn't sound as morose as she felt.

"That's too bad but that's the nature of our jobs, right?" Martin remarked before cynically adding, "It just really, really sucks right now."

"Tell me about it." Sam smiled and added, "Well, I guess your sister's right." He looked at her questioningly when she said, "Must be fate."

"Yeah, must be." He softly replied.

"Martin," Charlie said from the end of the hall.

He turned around and said, "Yeah, I'm coming." He looked back at her and smiled. "So, if you are ever back this way gimme a call and we can split a cinnamon roll."

"Yeah." Sam replied with a nod. "Same here, if you're ever in New York..."

"Sam, I know that the odds are slim that I'll see you again but I really want to kiss you…." Martin began before Sam leapt up into his arms.

The kiss wasn't hesitant or tentative but hard, desperate and hungry. She wanted to catalog it in her mind so when she returned home she would remember what kissing Martin was like; the taste, the scent, and the sensation it sent through her body. So when the recollection of their brief time together tormented her at night she would be able to recall his kiss and know that she at least had this one little memory to give her comfort.

They finally broke apart and he stared down at her, his blue eyes watching her as if memorizing her face.

With a sad voice Sam said, "You better go, Charlie's waiting."

"Yeah." He smiled and took a few steps backward. "Goodbye, Sam Spade."

"Goodbye, Martin Fitzgerald." She replied with a small wave.

He stopped, looked at her one final time before turning around and walking down the hall. She watched him until he was out of sight, swallowed whatever it was that was lodged in her throat and turned around to find Danny. They had to get back to New York.


	23. Chapter 23

XXXXXXX

"_Don't forget your history nor your destiny."- Bob Marley_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 23

XXXXXXX

After a treacherous two hour drive back to Chicago in ice and snow, a world record hotel check-out and standing in a long line to get through security the sounds of crying children, weary travelers and flight attendants in phony cheery voices were like a low roar in Sam's aching head. O'Hare Airport was a madhouse with crowds of people trying to board their flights before the weather worsened.

Sam rubbed her temples, anxious to board her flight and have a cocktail. As she and Danny sat in the waiting area she was so distracted by her feelings of disappointment that it took her a moment to notice him tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey Sam, check it out." He pointed to the television mounted from the ceiling.

On the aged TV the local news station was airing a 'breaking story'. The volume was off but the close captioning read, "the boy was rescued without incident when the father surrendered peacefully. The police, along with the help of the FBI, tracked down the father at his girlfriend's apartment….." Suddenly Charlie appeared on screen walking a disgruntled man in handcuffs out of an apartment building alongside James who was escorting a handcuffed woman who was ducking her head from the news cameras.

"They found the kid, that's great." Danny commented with his eyes on the TV. "And pretty fast, too."

Sam hummed her agreement, her eyes glued to the TV hoping for some small glimpse of Martin when he suddenly emerged holding a little boy who had tears streaming down his face. He held the toddler tightly to him and was whispering something into the little boy's ear. The teary child looked at him and nodded his head smiling. Martin grinned and quickly rushed the boy to a waiting car. Then the news footage cut to the news anchor talking about the case.

"Well, Sam, are you regretting not having that fling?" Danny asked in a tone mixed with humor and concern.

"It doesn't matter now does it?" She replied as she began rubbing her neck.

"Do you have a headache?" He asked.

"I just want to get home already." Sam replied glancing at the check-in desk hoping that they were getting ready to announce the boarding of their flight. No one was manning the desk and wanting to talk about something completely unrelated to her she smiled and asked, "So, will Courtney be on our flight?"

"Yes, she will." Danny replied enthusiastically as he slouched back into the chair.

Out of the corner of her eye Sam saw a flight attendant walk up to the microphone. "We are ready to start boarding rows 14 through 28 of flight 1013 Chicago to New York."

Danny stood up, held out his hand and said, "That's us chica. Let's go home."

XXXX

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam growled from her middle seat. She was stuck in a tiny airline seat and growing crazier by the minute knowing that she was stuck in this limbo between Chicago and New York. "Danny, can't you ask your little girlfriend what the hold up is? We've been sitting here on the runway for almost forty minutes."

"Yeah, hang on." Danny leaned into the aisle and tried to wave Courtney over.

She saw him but just held up her index finger for him to wait. Then she winked at him as she pointed to the intercom above her head. A moment later the pilot came on and announced that the conditions were too dangerous and the flight was cancelled.

Moans and groans of disappointment echoed throughout the cabin with the exception of a single blonde woman who was smiling at just how mysteriously handy destiny could be.


	24. Chapter 24

XXXXXXX

"_Ain't no sunshine cause she's gone. I'm lonely 'cause she's away."- Bill Withers _

XXXXXXX

Chapter 24

XXXXXXX

"…with an expected accumulation of up to 23 inches of snow by tomorrow morning. City officials have asked that…." The newscaster announced over the radio before Charlie reached over and clicked it off.

He leaned forward, squinted outside the windshield at the falling snow and said, "I wonder if they made it out to New York before the storm worsened."

Martin adjusted his hold on the steering wheel and in the most casual tone he could muster said, "I called the airport earlier and their plane was already on the runway."

Charlie turned and in a bemused tone asked, "You called the airport?"

"Yeah, I mean this weather is pretty miserable and I just wanted to make sure they got out all right." Martin retorted trying to sound non-chalant. "They are our peers and…."

Charlie interrupted his lame explanation with laughter. "Oh yeah, you were worried about our peers! Cut the crap, Marty. I saw that kiss in the hall between you and Spade."

Realizing he was busted he shifted in his seat. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't just a professional courtesy. It doesn't matter anyway, she's on her way back to New York and I am stuck here in during a blizzard in Chicago dropping my SOB partner at his happy home." Martin finished as he pulled to a stop in front of Charlie's house.

Charlie sighed heavily and said, "Man, I love my family, I do, but just knowing that we are all going to be stuck in this house for at least three or four days is already making me crazy."

Martin laughed. "Yeah, well you better get to it, Nadine's been stuck with them all day and I'm sure she could use reinforcements." He pointed to a woman standing at the window holding a small child. She waved at them in the car and Martin waved back.

Charlie unbuckled his belt and muttered, "Alright, later man." He reached for the door handle before pausing and turning to Martin. "You know, New York isn't that far away. You could always…."

Martin shook his head and said, "It's far enough. Thanks though."

Charlie gave him a quick nod before slamming the door shut. Martin waited until his friend was safely inside before pulling back onto the street and heading home. Not wanting to drive in silence he reached over and clicked on the radio for some music. He had to bypass a few news reports before he found one with a DJ announcing that the next song was coming up. He left it there, waiting to find out what song it would be when a now achingly familiar song began to play.

_The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town_

You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere

You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace

"Oh that figures." Martin scoffed at the irony of this particular song playing at this moment when his cell phone began ringing. He pulled it out of his breast pocket and flipped it open. "Fitzgerald."

"Hi Martin," Sam's voice greeted him over the phone; her voice like a slice of heaven. "I need a favor…."

XXXX

Fifteen minutes later Martin excitedly pulled into his garage. He exited his car and entered his house through the connecting door to the kitchen where Milo came rushing to greet him. "Hey, buddy. Guess what? We are going to have a visitor stay with us for a few days." He rubbed the dog's neck affectionately before stopping to check his watch. "And she should be here in about thirty minutes so you gotta go do your business now because there is no way in hell I am going to let you interrupt me later."

Martin grabbed his parka off of the rack, opened the door to the backyard, and motioned for Milo to get outside. Fortunately he had a covered back porch so the snow wasn't too deep in some parts of his backyard. After Milo was done, Martin hurried them both back into the house and bolted up the stairs.

He pulled fresh sheets out of the closet and quickly made up the guest bed. While he hoped that Sam would have no use for this room he also did not want to appear too presumptuous.

Although he didn't waste a minute changing the sheets in his bed either.

Once the bedding situation was all squared away he took a fast shower and changed into jeans, t-shirt and a sweater. He headed back downstairs when his home phone rang. He picked up the cordless from the table in the living room and answered, "Fitzgerald."

"Oh good you're home. I was worried that you were going to be stuck at the office." Kelly greeted him cheerily.

"Hey, Kel. Yes, I'm home." Martin replied, smiling at his sister's motherly concern. "What about you guys, everyone home safe and sound?"

"Yeah, we're all here which is why I'm calling you." Kelly replied. He could hear the sounds of the girls chatting with his brother-in-law, Joe, in the background. "Joe has a friend with a snow plow who is willing to swing by and pick you up."

"Joe has a friend with a snow plow?" Martin replied mockingly. "You do hang in powerful circles don't you?"

"Shut up. Come on, you don't want to be stuck in that house all by yourself for four days do you?" Kelly urged before trying persuasive bribery. "You and Milo can come hang out, I have loads of food, we just got a bunch of DVDs from NetFlix, and you know the girls would love it if you were here."

"Sorry, I'm staying put." Martin replied before adding, "And I'm not going to be by myself."

"I like Milo as much as anyone but he is miserable at carrying on a conversation."

"Ha Ha. I don't mean Milo." He paused a moment wondering how to explain his relationship to Sam. "I have a….friend staying with me."

"A friend?" Kelly questioned at his vague response. "Who? Charlie? James?"

Martin bit his lip before saying, "Her name is Samantha."

"Hold on, flag on the play! Who is Samantha?" Kelly asked; her voice full of curiosity. In the background he could hear Joe mimic her question and she shushed him.

Martin walked to his front window and peeked out to look for any signs of Sam's cab. "She's uh, it's hard to explain."

"Hey, I'm snowed in. I got all the time in the world." Kelly replied before lowering her voice to a whisper and asking, "Oh, wait, is she there now?"

"No, she's on her way back from the airport." He replied, amused that she lowered her voice as if Sam could have heard her question over the phone. "Her flight got grounded and the hotel where she was staying had already given away her room so she's going to stay here with me."

Kelly raised her voice back to a normal level and asked, "So how do you know her?"

Martin was dreading having to tell Kelly about Sam knowing she wouldn't approve. She was the one person in the world who knew too well what had happened to him during his last relationship. "She's a fellow agent from New York. She came in to help us with a case."

"Marty…" Kelly's voice warned.

"I know what you are going to say but I don't care." He knew the risks, he knew them very well; but the pull of Sam was like the ocean tide: strong, powerful and impossible to control.

"I can't believe you would even consider getting involved with someone who doesn't live in the same city as you after what happened with Ashley." Kelly's voice wasn't angry or accusatory but cautious. Then she gently added, "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Martin exhaled knowing that she was just worried for him. He looked out onto the white snowy streets when he saw a bright yellow cab stop in front of his house. "I know you don't. Listen, I have to go. Her cab just pulled up."

"Okay bye." Kelly replied before quickly adding, "Be careful Marty."

"Thanks." He replied before hanging up the phone. With his eyes on Sam's form as she stepped out of the cab he softly whispered, "But I think I'm already too far gone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They totally make my day. :) I just want to respond to a few PMs/emails/Reviews/Questions:**

**In no particular order...**

**1. Yes, there will be smut but I won't say when. You'll just have to keep reading. ;)**

**2. Some of you have the right idea plot wise but I won't say who. ;D**

**3. In my outline I still have about 9 more chapters and then the epilogue so the story is far from over since I tend to go beyond my original plan. I am a horrible editor. When I am finished you'll know it. :)**

**4. I know I tend to jerk my readers around but for that I make no apologies. I know when I read fics I like it when things aren't always so easy. **

**5. And as a little warning for what lies ahead: I live in the desert state of New Mexico and while my city does get a little snow I have no idea what one would do in the case of a blizzard. So I am relying on what surprisingly little info is available on the web to help guide me through it. **

**Finally, as always, thank you so much for reading. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

XXXXXXX

_Oh I'm so cold and so far away from my home_

_But tonight you're where I belong_

_You're everything right_

_When I am everything wrong_

_Make it go away or make it better_

_Isn't that what love is supposed to do?_

_- Holly Cole, "Make It Go Away"_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 25

XXXXXXX

Sam adjusted the strap on her overnight bag and made her way up the stairs to Martin's front door. She still couldn't believe that as soon as they de-boarded the plane she called Martin and asked if she could stay at his place. It was probably one of the boldest moves she had ever made in her life but she was worried that even if she had stayed at a hotel in Chicago she would have been stuck there alone while Martin was at his house and they would've lost more time.

Unfortunately, the cab ride from the airport was long enough for serious doubts to form in her mind. By the time she had arrived she was feeling very nervous at the prospect of being alone with Martin for several days without a way to exit, no escape plan, no parachute. She had seen _The Shining, _people can get crazy when trapped in a blizzard.

What if they find out that being together for so long in close quarters that they really could not stand each other? For god's sake, they have only known each other for two days! Sure, they had some great conversations, an undeniable chemistry and two very hot kisses but what did she really know about this man? What if his house smelled like moldy cheese and sweat socks? What if his dog had uncontrollable farting or was a leg humper? What if they did have sex and it was awful? What would she do then? They would be trapped together….that would be a miserable situation.

This is insane, she thought. It wasn't too late. She could still tell Martin thanks but no thanks. Maybe she would be able to find a hotel room somewhere. She started to look back to see if the cab had pulled away yet when she heard the door open and Martin appeared.

"Hey." He said with a shy smile; he looked as nervous as she felt and that little fact alone helped assure her that this was not a mistake.

"Hey." She smiled in return.

"Come in, it's freezing." He reached for her suitcase and stepped aside so she could enter.

She walked into the foyer and was promptly greeted by a big brown Lab who seemed to find the smell of her clothes fascinating. She leaned over as she pet the dog and said, "So this must be Milo."

"Yeah, if he bothers you just let me know and I'll get him to leave you alone." Martin said.

She knew that he was telling her that in case she was uncomfortable with Milo but she also knew how much this dog meant to him so she straightened up and said, "Thanks but I don't see how he could be a bother."

He smiled at her and she turned to look around. She saw that his house had hardwood floors, crown molding, a large fireplace that looked like it got a lot of use and the furniture was both masculine and stylish.

"You have a great house." She complimented him while scanning the living room.

He watched her surveying his home before he chimed in, "I can't take any of the credit. Joe, my brother-in-law, is a contractor and he buys old homes, restores them and then resells them."

"He does great work." She walked into the living room to get a better look before stopping to look at Martin and asking, "Did he give you a good deal?"

Martin shook his head. "Not as good as I would have liked."

Sam looked back at him with a smile and continued to inspect the room before putting her hands on her hips. "Your place looks pretty sharp, did you hire a decorator?"

With a feigned hurt look he replied, "I think I'm insulted. Are you implying that I could not possibly have furnished this place on my own? That I couldn't have selected…." He laughed and shook his head. "Man, I couldn't even finish that lie. My sister did it, she's an interior designer. I called her up when I found out my transfer was approved, told her I needed to find a place to live and pretty much just moved in."

"I figured as much. I've seen your taste in ties." She teased.

He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Do you want to see the rest of the place that I had very little to do with?"

"Lead the way."

Martin waved for her to follow him down the hallway. "The next stop on the tour is the dining area which is in pristine condition as it is hardly ever used."

With Milo on his heels he led her into a beautiful room with an antique candelabra hanging from the vaulted ceiling. In the center of the room was a dark oak dining table with eight chairs. Sam ran her fingers along the smooth, polished wood and said, "It's a shame this room doesn't get more use, it's beautiful."

He leaned against the doorjamb and said, "You know the job, on a good night I am done in time to grab some take-out and catch the Bulls game."

"True," She winked at him and added, "except in my case that would be the Knicks."

He gave her a humorous sneer before saying, "Alright, moving along…" He headed through a door and held it open for her. "Now believe it or not, this is a room where I do spend a lot of time."

Sam walked into a kitchen that was bright and spacious. In direct contrast to the dining room it looked like it got a lot of use. There were coffee cups in the sink, mail on the counter and Milo's dog dishes were in the corner. Sam smiled as she looked around before turning to Martin. "Why am I not surprised that you would spend a lot of time in the kitchen? This is where you keep the food."

His blue eyes twinkled and he replied, "Very funny."

He watched her as she examined the cabinets and appliances before finally stopping at the refrigerator. Attached by a magnet was a picture of two little girls laughing as they piled on top of Martin who was clutching a football. "Are these your nieces?"

"Yeah," He moved to stand next to her and pointed to the photo, "The older one with the brown hair is Sophie and the younger blonde one is Ava."

"They're beautiful." She observed.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." Martin smiled with his eyes on the photo before turning to her and adding with a laugh, "But when it comes to flag football they play dirty."

Sam realized how closely he was standing next to her. He smelled like shampoo and something else that she couldn't recognize but really liked. They both remained still, watching each other, when Sam quickly shifted her gaze to his lips. Martin must have taken that as an invitation because soon his mouth was on hers.

Unlike the kiss in the hospital hallway this kiss was soft and slow. They took their time savoring the moment. This time neither one of them was in a rush to go anywhere; time was on their side. Martin rested his hands low on her hips and she moved her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer towards her. She tilted her head as the kiss deepened. Martin slowly moved his hands to the small of her back and caressed her as he pulled her tightly to him.

She didn't know how long they were standing there making out when the refrigerators motor kicked on, intruding on their moment with its incessant rumbling.

Martin pulled back and smiled at her dreamily. "I think this has become my favorite room of the house."

Keeping her arms around his neck she nodded to the ceiling and said, "Well, maybe you should finish giving me the rest of the tour before you cast your final vote."

He laughed, stepped back and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the room. "And we head on to the second floor…"


	26. Chapter 26

XXXXXXX

_Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part   
In the story of your heart_

_- Jennifer Lopez, 'Ain't It Funny'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 26

XXXXXXX

Martin would have run up the stairs if he wasn't worried that it might appear just a little bit desperate. So he tried his best to look cool and casual as they walked up the steps. He saw Milo was trailing slowly behind them. Holding Sam's hand in his, he waved his free hand in the air around him and said, "So this is my staircase…"

"This really is a full service tour." Sam commented as her lips curved into a smile.

"I try," He realized that he was a few steps ahead of her and he slowed down so she was able to catch up with him. "If you're lucky you might get to see the hall closet. That's where I store….wait for it," He leaned towards her and in a hushed tone said, "….the vacuum cleaner."

"Ooo…dare I dream?" She laughed.

They reached the landing where there was a long hall with five doors, three on the right and two on the left. At the end of the hall was a large window where they could see the snow outside as it swirled in the air, making its descent towards the earth below.

He pulled her along and pointed to each door announcing, "That's the closet, the office, the guest room…."

Sam halted and laughed. "Whoa, slow down cowboy. When I said I wanted the tour I meant it." She gently yanked his hand and walked to the second door. She looked at him over her shoulder and said, "While I've heard exciting things about the hall closet we can skip it for now. I want to see the office."

Martin dragged his feet and in a jokingly whiny voice replied, "Oh-kay…"

Sam reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She let go of his hand as she stepped inside and looked around. He immediately missed the warmth of her hand.

The wall to the right was lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves and she scanned the titles. She would pull out a book and then put it back. He watched her bemused before asking, "Are you profiling me Agent Spade?"

Sam tilted her head toward him. "You know as well as I do that you can learn a lot about someone by their homes and especially what sorts of books they read."

"So what have you deduced?" Martin asked curiously as he walked to his desk and sat down in the worn leather chair.

She looked back at the books and said, "Well, you have plenty of the classics, _Moby Dick, A Farewell to Arms_, _Ulysses_, etc. and they look well worn so I can assume that you have in fact read them and they aren't just for decoration. But you also have an alarming amount of Grisham. So while you like to read you taste ranges from the intellectual to the questionable."

In a very serious tone he said, "There is nothing wrong with Grisham. Just because his novels have been made into blockbuster films people give him a raw deal. The man can write."

"Okay, okay." She raised her hands in mock surrender before dropping them to her side and continuing in her profile. "Let's see what else. Your home is pretty clean and you must normally keep it this way since I doubt you would have had time to do too much straightening up before I got here. You have a dog so that shows that you are responsible and capable of taking care of another living creature. You rely a lot on your family since your sister is the one who helped you find a place to live and helped decorate it. You haven't been in a relationship in awhile because there are no signs of a woman anywhere."

"Touché," Martin replied wondering if she was going to ask about his last relationship but she simply went back to her inspection of his office. He looked over at Milo who seemed to have decided to take a nap in his favorite spot by the heater.

Sam wandered around a little bit before she came to stand next to his desk and looked at the framed diploma's he had hanging on the wall. "Let's see, you got your undergraduate from Stanford and your MBA from Harvard. Ivy League means you must be intelligent. Well, that or wealthy and connected."

"The intelligence part can be debated. My roommate at Harvard constantly made fun of me for going to Stanford – it is west coast you know. Not really ivy league." He leaned back in his chair and rocked it back and forth. "He considered it to be a party school."

She laughed lightly before crossing her arms and asking, "Why Stanford? Why not something on the East coast?"

"It was 3,000 miles away from my parents." Martin replied with a smile remembering how great it felt when he drove across the country and away from Washington D.C. It was the most liberating feeling he had ever felt.

"Gotta love that teenage rebellion." Sam replied amused.

"Where did you go to school?" He asked as he realized that she knew a lot about him but he knew very little about her.

"Penn State." She replied briskly before giving the room a final look around and turning to him saying, "Okay, I'm done here. Let's go check out the guest room."

He quickly hopped out of his chair and followed her out. She crossed the hall and entered the guest room. It was the most sparsely decorated room in the house. It contained a queen size bed, a dresser and a small armoire that housed the television. Its biggest distinction was that the duvet on the bed was a rich crimson red and gold.

Sam walked around the room and said, "So, is this where I would sleep?"

He wasn't sure what she was implying with that comment so she decided to just play it off and said, "Yup."

She gave him an unreadable smile and pointed to a door in the room. "Is that the closet?"

"Yes and no." He walked to the door and opened it. It opened to a small hallway where on each side there was another door. "The closet is the left and the bathroom is the right."

"Oh, nice." Sam smiled as she walked inside to inspect the small rooms.

He held back and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her, wondering what was going to happen at the end of the tour. A few minutes later she reappeared and leaned against the armoire. "So I guess there's one more room left to see."

He nodded his head and replied, "Yes."

She gave him a coy smile and exited the room. By the time he reached the hall she was moving towards the door to the master bedroom, "So….what's in here?"

He cleared his throat and huskily replied, "That would be my bedroom."

Sam stood in front of the closed door but made no move to enter. She turned around and leaned on the door to face him as he stepped closer to her. He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her; her lips welcoming and accepting. She kept one hand on the doorknob and moved the other to his chest, placing her palm over his heart. He wondered if she could feel it thundering in his chest.

He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to find her watching him expectantly. Her eyes were lighter than he once thought; a pale shade of brown flecked with gold and amber. She looked so beautiful and fragile and suddenly he realized the inevitability of what would happen when they entered the room. He needed reassurance that this is what she really wanted.

He brushed a stray hair out of her face and softly said, "Are you sure about this? Just last night you pretty much told me to back off and now….."

She looked at him with eyes filled with desire and said, "Martin you think too much. In case you forgot I wasn't pushing you away earlier."

He smiled and said, "Of course I haven't. I just want to be sure you aren't just doing this because it's what you think I want. That you have to because you're staying here and…."

She moved her hand to his lips and hushed him. Meeting his eyes she whispered, "Martin, I have a confession: I could have stayed at a hotel. I didn't have to stay here because every place was booked up. I'm here because I want to be here – with you."

He smiled under her fingers and she moved her hand away he could kiss her again.


	27. Chapter 27

XXXXXXX

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_- Goo Goo Dolls, "Iris"_

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 27: NC-17**

**Scurry away youngins'! Here be smut. For those who don't want to read this type of content this chapter can be skipped and you will still be fine in the story. **

XXXXXXX

The door swung open behind her and without breaking their kiss they stumbled towards the bed, clothes flying as they were quickly discarded. Clad only in their underwear they fell onto the bed, tangled together in a fumbling embrace. He landed on top of before easing himself up so he could look down at her. She knew that he wanted to be sure that this is what she really wanted so without breaking eye contact she ran her hands along his side and raised her head to kiss him once again.

As their tongues mingled and tasted she grazed her fingers over his smooth flat chest and toned muscles before continuing south, snaking her hands along the rim of his boxer briefs. She started to slide them off and he lifted his hips to give her easier access. Once they were discarded she took moment to look down and admire his package. His erect penis was long and thick and she reached out to touch it, sliding her nimble fingers from the base to the tip and back again, giving his balls a gentle squeeze that elicited a moan of appreciation from Martin.

He moved down to kiss her again, his hands roaming her body. She hummed pleasurably as his hands explored every inch of her when he deftly rolled them over so she was on top. His hands were rubbing and caressing her back in what she thought was intentional until she could feel his hands tugging the strap along her back.

"It unhooks in front." She mumbled, smiling against his lips before sitting up, her ass resting against his penis.

"Thanks." He laughed and promptly shifted his attention to her cleavage. She smiled at the look of concentrated excitement on his face as he unhooked her bra with steady hands. She smiled and helped him out by pulling off her bra and tossing it across the room. She leaned down to kiss him again as he began to touch her breasts gently and she arched into his hands, enjoying the tactile sensation of his fingers stroking her nipples.

She could feel the warm wetness between her legs as Martin's hands moved from her breasts to her panties before he pulled her close to him and rolled her onto her back. He sat up and pulled her panties down her legs to her ankles before tossing them onto the floor.

He moved back on top of her, trailing kisses down her chest paying special attention to her breasts before continuing down to her belly. She ached to have his mouth reach the part of her body that was throbbing for his attention. Teasing her he shifted direction and started planting soft wet kisses on her inner thighs. She moaned appreciatively when he suddenly stopped. She raised her head to find out what was going on when she saw him studying the scar on her thigh.

All of her muscles tensed up when he reached out with tentative fingers and slowly traced the raised scar tissue. As he did he looked up at her and whispered, "When?"

"Last year." Sam replied shakily, remembering the white hot pain of being shot like it was yesterday.

He nodded his head with understanding and wordlessly leaned forward and kissed the long healed wound. Forgetting what she had wanted him to do moments before she quickly reached out and pulled him up to her. She needed to be close to him, to see his face and feel his strong warm body on hers. As if he knew he kissed her, his tongue moving in her mouth. She was so wet, so ready for him to be inside her.

Between kisses he whispered, "Is it okay if we do it this way?"

"Mmmhmmm…." She murmured against his mouth.

He positioned himself between her legs and she felt him, hard and ready against her. He lowered his head to kiss her and it was slow and deep and made her feel something she hadn't felt in a really long time.

It almost felt like love.

He breathed into her ear and she felt the head of his cock begin to nudge her opening when he suddenly stilled. In panting breaths he leaned up and said, "Um, Sam, the condoms are in the bathroom…."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Its okay, I'm on the pill."

He smiled relieved and said, "Thank god, because there is no way I could leave this bed to go get them."

She smiled up at him and pulled him down towards her to kiss him again. She shifted her hips and with one small move he pushed inside her. She gave a low moan and forced herself to open her eyes so she could see his face. His face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he furrowed his brows concentrating on what he was doing.

She watched him trying to force herself to remember this moment. His sweat slicked back, his spikey hair, the creases in his forehead as he drove into her, and the feeling of being perfectly complete as he filled her again and again.

She arched her back to meet his slow, deep thrusts as she moaned against his mouth. Her gasps and moans increased as the pressure built within. Martin joined her, moaning and growling as he picked up the pace, sliding his cock in and out of her with increasing need.

"Amazing….incredible," he gasped out and Sam hummed her agreement as she titled her pelvis higher to bring him in deeper.

A shock wave of spasms burst through her as her orgasm took control. Seconds later Martin followed and thrust into her so hard and deep it nearly hurt. She forced her eyes open in time to a low guttural cry escape from his throat as he released himself into her.

When she floated back down to reality the only sound she could register was the sounds of their soft panting breaths. After awhile their breathing evened and Martin withdrew from her, sliding onto his side.

In a haze, Sam stared up at the ceiling wondering if things were going to get awkward when Martin gently pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her. She rolled onto her side and rested her head in the nook of his neck and chest as he planted soft kisses on her forehead.

"No matter what happens when this storm is over I will always remember this, Sam." He said softly.

"Me too." She replied with a smile as she began kissing his chest, safe in the knowledge that being here with Martin was most definitely not a mistake.


	28. Chapter 28

XXXXXXXX

"_I am not afraid of tomorrow, for I have seen yesterday and I love today." - William Allen White_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 28

XXXXXXX

Sam sighed contentedly as she watched the snow falling outside the large bedroom window. The dark grey sky made it difficult to determine the hour but since she wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere she decided that it didn't really matter because while there was a blizzard outside the temperature inside this room was just perfect.

Her back was pressed against Martin's chest as he planted soft kisses along her neck. His warm body was better than any electric blanket in the world. She breathed in the heady scent of their lovemaking which still lingered in the air and smiled thinking that she couldn't have planned a better fling if she tried. Not only did she and Martin get along really well but they were very compatible sexually. The first time was great, the second even better, and she wasn't sure if she would ever fully recover from the third.

She snuggled closer to Martin and in a low voice said, "That was….wow."

"Yeah, this whole night has been fantastic." He replied between kisses before adding, "It was almost perfect."

"What do you mean by 'almost'?" Sam asked, hoping her voice didn't sound as defensive as she suddenly felt.

Noticing her tensing up he pulled her to him and murmured, "Well, I was kind of hoping that I would have had a chance to see you in that pink bra."

She laughed along with Martin and then relaxed into his embrace. "Well, you're in luck because if this blizzard continues it will most likely be making an appearance."

"Talk about a catch-22." Martin said before releasing a breath, "Because as much as I'd like to see you in it, I really don't want to encourage you to wear clothes."

"I have to get dressed eventually." She replied with a soft laugh. Martin shrugged and she turned her head so she could see his face. "You honestly didn't think I would walk around nude for the next few days did you?"

"A man can hope." He replied, his eyes dancing with humor.

She turned back and rested her head on the pillow. "Believe me: you would get bored seeing me walking around in the buff after awhile."

Wordlessly he reached over her shoulder and lifted the sheet to look at her bare chest for a few beats. With a smile on her face she laid still, waiting and watching to see what he was going to do next. He shook his head and replied, "Nope, I don't think I would ever get tired of seeing that; never going to happen."

Sam laughed and rolled over towards him before propping herself up on her elbow. Martin shifted so they would both be more comfortable and scooted down so they would be face to face. She reached over with her free hand and traced lazy circles on his chest with delicate fingers. "Think of it this way: If I put it on, you can take it off."

Her grinned and replied, "I like the way you think."

He reached over to hold her face in his hands as they kissed. She inched closer to him as her lips moved slowly along his jaw line, his stubble scratching her cheek, when she heard whining behind her. She broke the kiss and looked over to find a pair of big brown eyes watching them, "Good morning, Milo."

The Lab hopped around and whined again. Sam looked back at Martin who gave her an apologetic look and sighed, "Sorry Sam, nature calls. I need to go downstairs and let him out."

"Oh-kay," Sam said, mimicking Martin's whiney tone from the previous night.

He laughed, gave her a quick kiss before getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached down to pick up his boxers and stood up as he slid them on, giving Sam a chance to admire his ass.

That's when she also noticed the big bruise on his shoulder blade.

"Oh my God, your back's bruised. Is that from slipping on the ice?" Sam asked as she sat up. She wondered how she could have missed it earlier.

Then again, she was mainly preoccupied by the front of his body.

Martin walked to the dresser, picking up his jeans as he went. He smiled at her and said, "It's no big deal, Sam."

"Does it hurt?"

Martin pulled on his jeans and said, "No." She gave him a hard, questioning look and he added, "Not really." She frowned feeling very guilty and he sat down next to her. "Sam, believe me, it was worth it if it helped lead you here."

He gave her a long kiss before Milo started whining again. He pulled back and said, "Sorry, when he's got to go he's got to go."

He walked back over to his dresser and pulled on a t-shirt. Sam watched him for a moment before looking over at Milo who was hopping up and down on his paws and ran around in small circles.

She sat up, resting her back against the headboard. "You know, I hear they have a wonderful invention called doggie doors that allow the dogs to let themselves out."

Martin stuck his arms into a sweater before yanking it over his head. "Yeah, I used to have one but I had to start locking the flap because Milo has been warring with my neighbor's cat who likes to jump the fence and sit on the roof of my porch tormenting him. Milo reacts by barking endlessly and driving my neighbor's nuts who, in turn, drive me nuts." He grabbed a pair of socks from the drawer before sitting down on the edge of the bed to put them and his shoes on. "I can't help it if he hates that cat. To make matters worse, when he does get close to her she scratches him up."

"You know there's a French proverb: En mordant et gratter les chats et les chiens viennent ensemble." Sam commented while watching Martin lace up his boots. The phrase translated to "By biting and scratching cats and dogs come together" but she wickedly decided to not tell him in the hopes that she could trick him into speaking some French.

"Yeah, well, it's also the biting and scratching that keeps cats and dogs apart." He replied as he finished lacing up.

Sam leaned back frustrated and said, "The man understands it but refuses to speak it." Then a little later added, "You know when a woman hears a man speak a foreign language it's pretty hot."

He shook his head. "Not going to do it."

"Come on, I won't judge you." She argued.

He leaned towards her and said, "You know the French have another saying: Do you wish people to think well of you?" He paused for effect and finished, "Don't speak."

He grinned before quickly kissing her and heading towards the door. Sam watched as he walked out of the room with Milo hot on his heels. She snuggled into the covers and muttered, "Merde, he's good."

From the down the hall Martin shouted, "You just noticed?"


	29. Chapter 29

XXXXXXX

"_Love, true love, is that which can give the most without asking or demanding anything in return."- __Mazie__ Hammond_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 29

XXXXXXX

Martin swung the door open and Milo brushed past him as he darted into the kitchen. He slammed the door closed behind him to prevent any more of the snow from flying in and stomped his feet on the rug. The snow had reached almost two feet so he and Milo didn't get very far but the brown Lab loved it. Milo jumped from snow drift to snow drift it was like it was his own winter wonderland.

"Nice walk?" Sam asked as Milo sat down in front of her. She scratched him behind the ears and his tail wagged rapidly.

"Oh, yeah it was great. I taught Milo how to write his name in the snow." He replied with a smirk as he yanked off his beanie sending snow onto the floor.

She smiled and leaned against the counter cradling a cup of coffee between her hands.

"Come here Milo." Martin called out as he grabbed an old towel from a cabinet by the back door. The big dog ran back towards him so he could dry him off. As Martin ran the towel over Milo he glanced up at Sam. While he was hoping that she would still be in bed when he got back he happily drank in the sight of her: she was wearing her own jeans but she was also wearing one of his favorite sweaters. It fit her two sizes too large but she looked absolutely gorgeous.

And she also looked like she had something she wanted to tell him.

"Alright buddy you're done." He finished drying off Milo and gave him a friendly shove. The dog dashed to his water bowl and being drinking sloppily. He tossed the towel into a basket and walked to the counter to get his own cup.

While things were so great up in the bedroom, here in the kitchen it very much felt like the morning after. He started pulling off his parka and hung it up on the coat rack, feeling Sam's eyes on him. He knew it was ridiculous to feel so self-conscious considering she'd seen him nude not forty minutes ago but that is still how he felt.

He grabbed a mug from the dish rack and began to pour, quickly glancing at Sam. Returning his focus to the task at hand he asked, "So do you want to tell me now or after breakfast?"

Sam opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before softly saying, "I was just wondering what your expectations were."

"My expectations." Martin repeated as if testing out the words for the first time.

"That came out wrong." She shifted her stance and corrected, "I was just thinking that as much as I like being with you, here right now, maybe we should talk about what's going to happen when the storm passes."

Martin put the carafe back in the coffee maker and turned to face her. "You mean when you go home to New York."

"Yeah," She nodded, glancing into her coffee cup before looking up to meet his eyes. "You live here, I live there and in my experience long distance relationships never work."

"You had a lot of time to think while I was out." Martin commented as he stirred cream and sugar into his coffee. When he was done he tapped the spoon and stared into the mug.

"I know, sorry." Sam replied pinching her forehead. "I guess I should have warned you that I am used to my relationships being nice and complicated."

"That pretty much sums up this situation." He replied as he braced both his hands on the end of the counter and looked out the window. Based on the snow fall so far this storm should last four to five days; six tops.

He took a breath and walked over to where Sam stood. He cradled her face in his right hand, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb and said, "Sam, I meant what I said that night outside of Ann Sather's, I know the risks of getting involved with you. I know that your stay is temporary but I'd rather have this than nothing at all."

Sam nodded her head solemnly, tilting her head into his palm. "So then we treat it just like a fling? Enjoy these few days and then I go home, you stay here and that's it?"

Martin didn't reply but just met Sam's eyes in silent understanding. He didn't like the idea any more than she seemed to but he also knew that they had to practical. He believed that if they looked at whatever it is that they were doing as being short and brief maybe they could avoid getting hurt when it was over.

At least that's what he wanted to believe.

Desperate to break the seriousness of the moment he lightly said, "You know what? Let's just not think about what's going to happen in a few days and instead," He leaned in and kissed her. "Let's focus on the right here and now." He stepped back and said, "And right now I want breakfast because I don't know about you but I'm starving."


	30. Chapter 30

XXXXXXX

"_It is wrong to think that love comes from long companionship and persevering courtship. Love is the offspring of spiritual affinity and unless that affinity is created in a moment, it will not be created for years or even generations." - __Khalil__Gibran_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 30

XXXXXXX

Sam was in charge of slicing the mushrooms while Martin prepared the eggs for the omelets. They worked side by side in compatible silence, each focusing on their own tasks. She glanced over at Martin who cracked an egg and tossed the shells into the sink. He met her eyes, smiled and then proceeded to whip the eggs.

She knew that she had taken a chance in bringing up the subject of what was going to happen when the blizzard was over. After Martin had left to take Milo out she lay in bed thinking how easy and comfortable she felt around him considering that she had only known him a few days. And then she started to think that they only had a few more days together. Her rationale side argued that it was too soon to have that kind of talk but she also knew she wouldn't be able to relax wondering what they were going to do when this unplanned winter retreat was over.

And while they hadn't really decided she felt better just for having brought up the subject at all.

"I'm done. What should I do next?" She asked when she finished the mushrooms. He looked over at her cutting board and pretended to inspect her work. He lifted a mushroom, scrutinizing the thickness of her slice. She smiled and sarcastically asked, "Do they meet with the chef's approval?"

He popped the slice into his mouth and said, "Yes and since you've done such a good job I'll let you grate the cheese."

"I'm honored." Sam said sarcastically, reaching for the wedge of cheese. As she worked, he ran his hand along her back and reached past her to grab some vegetable spray sending a tingling sensation down her spine.

When she was done she moved all of the ingredients next to Martin and hopped onto the counter to watch him work. He poured the eggs into the pan and asked, "So if you weren't stuck here what would you normally do on a Saturday?"

Sam picked up her cup of coffee and took a long drink as she considered her answer. With a tilt of her head she replied, "The usual stuff: laundry, errands, or have lunch with a friend. What about you?"

Before he answered he shook the pan, flipped the eggs and they landed perfectly. Sam applauded and he winked at her as added the cheese, mushrooms and ham to the omelet and folded it in half. When he was done he responded, "Pretty much the same. Maybe head over to the local gym and try to catch a pick-up basketball game."

Sam watched as Martin slid the omelet out of the pan and placed it on a plate. "No hot date?"

He handed the freshly made omelet to her and started making his own. As he worked he replied, "Well, yeah, that's a given. In fact, I can't wait to get rid of you so I can get back out wooing all those ladies."

She laughed knowing that he was joking and took a bite of her omelet.

He watched her and asked, "So, what do you think?"

Sam swallowed and replied, "You weren't kidding, you make a delicious omelet."

"I'm glad you like it." He flipped the eggs again, added the ingredients and asked, "What about you? Do you cook?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" She asked before taking another bite.

"I was just thinking that you know a lot about me but you don't really talk much about yourself." He finished his omelet and continued, "I just want to know a little more about you. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other during the next few days."

She knew he was right but the truth was that she was extremely guarded about her personal life. Opening up didn't come easy to her after having been burned by so many men in her past. It seems that whenever she trusted them enough to let them in things fell apart. But he was only asking about general things so she decided to play it by ear.

"I don't have much time to cook but when I can, I like it." She replied between bites.

He walked to the island in the center of the kitchen and sat on a stool. He cut into his omelet and as he lifted the forkful of food to his mouth he asked, "What's you favorite thing to make?"

Sam smiled and replied, "Macaroni and cheese. I know it's a simple dish but I really like it."

His eyes lit up and he said, "Is it your own recipe or from a cookbook?"

"It's actually my mom's recipe. She's the one who taught me how to make it." Sam replied. She could still remember standing on a footstool in the kitchen watching her mom assembling the casserole. She was in awe that her mom never used measuring cups or spoons but worked by memory. She taught Sam to cook the same way.

"Any chance I can get you to make it while you are here?" He asked before taking a drink of his coffee.

"I think there is definitely a good chance." She replied smiling.

They finished eating and started cleaning up. Sam put the unused ingredients into the refrigerator while Martin got to work on the dishes.

"So what do you want to do now?" Martin asked as he stood at the sinking rinsing the plates before putting them in the dishwasher.

"I actually really want to take a nice long hot shower." Sam replied as she rubbed her neck. A thought occurred to her and she moved to stand behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her chin on his shoulder. "Care to join me?"

Martin tilted his head so he could see her face and replied, "Oh yeah."

"Meet you upstairs in a few minutes." Sam said before she reached up to give Martin a quick kiss.

As she headed up the stairs she thought that if this was just going to be a brief fling then she was going to make sure every single minute counted.


	31. Chapter 31

XXXXXXX

_When you walked into my lonely life tonight  
I saw my destiny, I saw eternity tonight  
And the moment I held you I knew it  
What we do is decided before we do it_

_- Chaka Khan, 'Fate'_

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 31: NC-17**

**For those who don't want to read this type of content this chapter can be skipped and you will still be fine in the story. **

XXXXXXX

In the movies when people have sex in the shower there is a seemingly endless supply of hot water, they both manage to get plenty of the water spray, and no one bumps their knees or elbows against the hard tile. However, in real life it isn't as easy; you have to work against the clock as the water starts to grow cooler, someone ends up outside of the water stream freezing their ass off, and the odds are high that someone will end up with a bruise.

However, in spite of those obstacles Martin didn't care. He was just thrilled to have a gorgeous, soap slicked woman in his shower who seemed equally excited that he was there.

He braced his hands on the tile behind Sam as she stroked his cock with one hand and cupped his balls with the other. He lowered his head to kiss her; it was hard and hungry, just like he felt. Sam opened her mouth to greedily accept him, tongues thrusting in rhythm to the most amazing hand job of his life.

Feeling his nerves starting to contract, he broke the kiss so he could breathe, gasping for air as his body came alive, on the brink of orgasm. He clenched his eyes shut as she increased the pace of her stroking, her hand gripping his penis firmly, angling her hand so she could rub her thumb along the underside of his shaft suddenly sending a white hot flash of ecstasy through his body.

It took him a few breaths to steady himself in the wake of such an intense orgasm. He stood under the lukewarm spray enjoying the feel of Sam's lips kissing and sucking his neck and collarbone. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam under heavy lids. She was smiling like a minx and he said, "That was incredible."

She trailed kisses along his jaw and said, "I aim to please."

He ran his hands down her soapy wet back before reaching around and finding her nest of soft silky curls. "I think I should return the favor." He breathed into her ear as he began to touch her, his long fingers spread her lips apart, finding her hot and wet. His fingers gently and slowly circled her swollen clit before he slowly increased the rhythm and pressure.

She pressed her forehead against his chest and grabbed him by the shoulders, digging her nails into his muscles. It stung but he knew it was worth it when he heard her moaning as he touched her. Using his thumb he made contact with her bundle of nerves, listening as her breathing became raspy and uneven. He watched her face and knew she was close when she squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back, giving in to the sensation. Seconds later she gasped and shouted his name as the velocity of her climax overtook her.

He held her up while she recovered, planting kisses on her neck and shoulder feeling pleased that he had literally made Sam weak in the knees. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He kissed her softly on the lips and said, "I think the bathroom has just entered the competition for my favorite room."

She tiptoed up to kiss him fully on the mouth. Then murmuring against his lips she said, "Maybe we should be fair and try every room just to be sure."

He smiled down at her and replied, "I like the way you think."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note to self: If you end a chapter with a mention of Martin and Sam taking a shower your gutter mongering readers will expect the next chapter to be smutty.

Okay, I have to confess that I had no intention of writing a sexy shower scene – I meant what I said about how difficult this stuff is for me to write - but after reading all those responses/reviews I would have felt really guilty if I hadn't written something relatively saucy. So while it was short, it was one more chapter than I had originally planned.


	32. Chapter 32

XXXXXXX

_What if I was good to you?_

_What if you were good to me?  
What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me?  
What if it was paradise?  
What if we were symphonies?  
What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you?_

_- Rob Thomas, 'Lonely No More'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 32

XXXXXXX

While it was early afternoon the bedroom was dimly lit in gray light in large thanks to the dark sky outside. The snow was still falling but the flakes were lighter and fell slowly. Sam lay on her back looking at Martin who was lounging on his stomach, his arms wrapped around a pillow. He was watching her with an adorably stupid grin on his face so she asked, "What?"

He shrugged and replied, "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Flirt." Sam replied as he ran her fingers through his short hair before resting it on his cheek. Martin reached up to grab her hand and gave it a kiss.

After their shower they wandered back to bed feeling happily satiated and took a nap. Now they lingered in the warm bed just enjoying the proximity of one another. Sam rolled onto her side so she could get a better look at Martin's back and his bruise. She ran her hand along his back and saw him wince when she reached the part of his skin that was a deep shade of purple. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"No, it's just a little tender." He replied before reaching out to touch her equally bruised forearm. "How about you, does your arm hurt?"

"Same here, it's just a little tender." She replied, enjoying just being able to touch each other freely. "We make quite a pair don't we?"

He smiled at her before he kissed her bruise and released her arm. "I think you still have me beat in the injuries department." He replied as he moved his hand under the blanket and ran it along her thigh until it reached her bullet scar. With soft gentle eyes he asked, "What happened?"

Sam sunk her head into her own pillow and began, "It was during a hostage situation but it was actually more of an accident." Then she proceeded to tell him about Barry Mashburn and the ransom drop-off that went terribly wrong; from the Good Samaritan thinking he was helping by trying to return the bag to the moment Jack traded himself for her.

"Jack must be pretty gutsy." He commented as he caressed her thigh.

"Yeah, he is." She wondered if she should tell him about her history with Jack but quickly decided that the worst place to tell one lover about another was in the bedroom.

"Does it still hurt sometimes?" He asked; his warm hand still on her leg.

"No but it does get a little achy when it rains." She commented as she moved both her hands under her cheek that rested on the pillow. Then she grinned and added, "Do yourself a favor: don't get shot, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

He laughed softly and replied, "I'll try my best."

She heard footsteps, or rather paw-steps, clicking down the hall and Milo appeared in the doorway. He stood there watching them for a few seconds before walking across the room to his pillow in corner. He circled a few times before finally plopping down and closing his eyes as he fell asleep.

"It looks like it's a lazy day for everyone." Sam commented with her eyes on Milo's sleeping form. She turned to look back at Martin who was watching her bemusedly when her cell phone started ringing. She groaned at the interruption and she sat up glancing around the room trying to remember where she had left her phone.

Martin leaned up and stilled, listening for where the ringing was coming from. He suddenly crossed over her body, his torso resting it on her legs and reached down to the floor beside her.

"Here it is." He moved back and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She replied taking the phone and flipping it open. "Spade."

"Agent Spade," Alexander Olczyk's crisp voice greeted her. "Malone informed me that you have been unavoidably detained in Chicago."

Sam sat up and leaned against the headboard, Olcyzk's voice was a jolt of reality penetrating the safe haven of Martin's bedroom. "Yes sir. We weren't able to make it out before the snowstorm hit."

Martin sat up, studying her change in demeanor. She gave him a tight smile and mouthed, "Work." He nodded his head in understanding.

"That was a very convenient occurrence considering you and Agent Taylor were needed back here in New York." Olcyzk replied coolly. "Nonetheless, I need to speak with you about the Spaulding case and Agent Dunkin's involvement."

"Yes sir, I'd be happy to talk with you but I am in the middle of something. Can I call you back?" She asked as she pulled the sheet over her chest and started to get off of the bed. Martin watched her disappointedly but made no move to stop her. While she wasn't shy in front of Martin, she felt self-conscious being nude while talking to Olyczk.

"I'd like to get this taken care of as soon as possible so I can hold." Olyczk replied a little too irritably.

"Yes sir, just a moment." Sam pressed the mute button on her cell and as she moved around the room gathering her clothes she looked at Martin and said, "Sorry, I really have to talk to him about the situation back in New York," Martin propped himself up on his elbows and listened. "And I think it would be easier to do in privacy – and being fully dressed."

"Sam, I'm not sure how up-to-date you are on technology but he can't see you through your cell phone." Martin replied with a humorous grin.

Sam stopped in the middle of the room holding up her clothes and the sheet in one hand and the cell phone in the other. "Ha. Ha. I know that. I just need to feel professional while I talk to him."

Martin nodded his head and got up out of the bed. He was completely nude and didn't even attempt to try and cover himself in front of her. He walked to his dresser, pulled out a pair of trainers and said, "Okay, then I suggest you get dressed and take the call in the office. I'll run down and get started on lunch." He pulled on a long sleeve t-shirt, walked up to where she stood and gave her a quick kiss. "Good luck."

She started getting dressed as walked out the door. As soon as she had her jeans and sweater on she clicked 'Talk' and said, "Thanks for holding, sir. What do you want to know?"


	33. Chapter 33

XXXXXXX

"_Ultimately the bond of all companionship, whether in marriage or in friendship, is conversation." - Oscar Wilde _

XXXXXXX

Chapter 33

XXXXXXX

Martin lay on the sofa reading _Newsweek_ trying not to check the time – again. Sam had been upstairs talking on the phone for over an hour and a half. After he made lunch he walked back upstairs to find her on the phone looking frustrated so he left her plate on the desk and went back downstairs to eat his own lunch. Whoever she was talking to apparently must have had a lot of questions. After he finished lunch he cleaned up, took Milo out for a bathroom break and started a fire in the fireplace. After all of those tasks were done she was still upstairs so he decided to just hang out on the sofa and wait.

He was in the middle of reading an article when Sam finally emerged a half an hour later. She wandered down looking worn and gave him a small smile before taking position on the opposite end of the sofa, her socked feet resting on his left side.

"Hey." She greeted him wearily.

He rested the magazine on his chest and asked, "Did your call go okay?"

She shrugged and replied, "I honestly have no idea. I guess I'll know when I get back to New York." She leaned over and put her cell phone on the coffee table. Martin eyed the phone and she explained, "Olyczk said he was going to try and reach Danny after he hung up with me. I'm pretty sure Danny will call me afterwards." She blew out a breath and sunk back into the sofa.

Martin tossed the magazine onto the coffee table and it slid across the smooth surface to the edge. He rested one hand on his chest and the other on her legs. "I wish I could help."

"Me too," She gave him a sly look and said, "Actually, this whole situation is kind of your fault."

He could feel the crease in his forehead when he furrowed his brow and asked, "Excuse me?"

"If you had taken the position in New York then it is most likely my team wouldn't be in this situation." She replied with a mixture of seriousness and affection.

"Right, I'm so sorry." He replied bemusedly and she grinned. "But to be fair, if I had known you worked there then I probably would have gone ahead with the transfer." He affectionately shook her feet and said, "Blame it on Jack, if he had mentioned you in the job description I would have been on the next flight out of Seattle." Then with a smirk he added, "Of course, if he had done that he would have been flooded with applicants."

She laughed.

He watched her thinking she had to have one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. Wanting a reason to keep touching her he picked up one of her feet and started to give her a foot massage.

She gave a hum of appreciation as he worked. She watched him for a little while and then asked, "How is it that you are single?"

He decided to deflect her by replying, "How is it you're single?"

"Point taken." She replied before tilting her head to look at the fire. The bright orange embers crackled and the flames flickered causing shadows to dance across her face. They lay in silence for a few minutes and with her eyes still on the fire she quietly said, "I was married once." He stopped what he was doing, surprised at her confession and she turned to meet his eyes. She must have seen the look of shock on his face because she smiled and said, "I was eighteen and stupid."

He just nodded his head dumbly and she nudged him with her foot for him to continue. He took his cue and started massaging her foot again. He wanted to know everything about this woman so in the calmest, coolest tone he could muster he asked, "How long were you married?"

"Less than five months."

He had to admit he was surprised it was for such a short period of time but eighteen is awfully young to have gotten married. He looked at her small foot in his hand and asked, "What happened?"

Sam sighed audibly and said, "I thought I loved him but looking back I think I loved the idea of him; classic bad boy syndrome. He was great at having fun but when it came to stuff like paying the rent or keeping a job not so much. The problem is when you go after a bad boy that's exactly what you get." She shifted in the sofa and Martin could feel his heart pump faster at hearing her confess something so personal, so intimate. She was quiet a beat and he started to think she was done talking when she continued, "I think I also married him partly because my mom hated him. She kept warning me that it was a bad idea but I just thought it was an added bonus to marry someone she disliked so much. I think Billy and I probably lasted four months longer than we should have just because I hated the idea of my mom being right." She gave a resolute sigh and added, "Oh well, live and learn right?"

Martin gave her a small smile and switched to massaging her other foot. "It's his loss."

She grinned and with her free foot rubbed his chest and asked again, "So, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you still single?"

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I almost got engaged."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Almost?"

"I never got a chance to ask."

She stiffened the foot he was holding and pulled it out of his grasp. "You're going to have to do better than that Marty. I just confessed something very personal and I never talk about my past."

He smiled at hearing calling him by his nickname. He bit his lip knowing she was right and began, "Her name is Ashley and we met at Quantico…."

"Another agent?" Sam asked. She had a look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah, you know how those romances at Camp Quantico can be." He replied without humor. "When we graduated I was assigned to White Collar in Seattle and she was sent to work Domestic Terrorism in Texas. So we did the long distance relationship for over a year and a half. It seemed to work fine. It was hard but we still managed to talk all the time and see each other every chance we got."

Her foot relaxed again so he went back to her foot massage. He was grateful that the mindless task gave him something to focus on besides just the memory of his painful breakup.

"We both agreed to keep our ears out for any possible openings hoping that the other could get a transfer. I found out that a position opened up in Texas working Major Thefts. I was surprised that she didn't tell me but I also knew that she was really busy so I just assumed she hadn't heard about it. I called up the SAC who was a friend of my dad's and told him I was interested. He said that as far as he was concerned the position was mine. So knowing that I was in, I decided to surprise her. I bought an engagement ring and headed down."

He stopped rubbing Sam's foot and said, "I guess I should have called first because when I showed up at her apartment someone named, Chuck, answered the door." He met Sam's eyes and finished, "Needless to say, I didn't propose."

Sam gave him a sad look and since the last thing he wanted was her pity he quickly said, "Live and learn right?"

Sam gave Martin a sad smile, sat up and moved so that she was lying directly on top of him. "Well, I guess we should look on the bright side." He gave her a questioning look and she said, "If either one of us had our previous relationships work out then we wouldn't be here right now, lying on your sofa in front of this warm fire."

"This fate stuff sure is tricky business." He replied, adjusting to her languid body on his. He laid his hands on her back and asked, "So, what do you think fate has in store for us next?"

She smiled and said, "While I know we still have to figure out which room is your favorite, I have to confess, I am really tired."

He laughed and replied, "That's a relief because so am I."

"How about we just watch a movie?"

"That sounds great."

Sam moved off of him so he could spoon her from behind. She reached for the remote and began to flip through the channels hoping to find something to watch.

He rested one arm under his head and other on Sam's hip. He sighed realizing that despite the disastrous ending to his last long-distance relationship he just might be willing to risk it all over again for Sam.


	34. Chapter 34

XXXXXXX

_Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'  
I said I'd never let nobody in  
But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind_

_- Celine Dion, 'If You Asked Me To'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 34

XXXXXXX

Somewhere in the distance Sam heard a hummingbird buzzing. Even in the hazy state of sleep she knew that had to be wrong so she opened her eyes and found herself on the sofa in Martin's living room. The room was dark; the only light in the room was the blue flicker of the television, the fire having long extinguished. Martin was asleep behind her, snoring softly with his hand hanging limply over her waist.

There was a buzzing noise again and Sam looked over on the coffee table to find her cell phone vibrating along the wood. She delicately moved out of Martin's embrace and picked up the phone. She cast her eyes at Milo who was snoring not-so-softly on the floor by the fireplace, flipped open her cell and softly whispered, "Spade."

"Hey, Sam," Danny's voice greeted her.

"Hey Danny," She replied with a glimpse at Martin. She smiled at seeing him slumbering, his mouth slightly parted. She stood up, trying not to disturb him but he must have felt the sofa's weight shift because he mumbled something incomprehensible, rolled over and hugged the pillow tightly to him. She silently stepped away and in a hushed tone said, "So I'm guessing you talked to Olyczk."

"Oh, yeah, that SOB kept me on the phone for almost two hours." Danny griped and in the background Sam heard a door shut. "Do you think Kyle's telling the truth, that Jack actually answered his cell phone and knew that Spaulding had requested a lawyer but interrogated him anyway?"

Sam crept quietly upstairs and replied, "I'd like to think not but you know Jack, he does whatever he needs to do to find someone."

It seemed like the Spaulding case was going to haunt them forever. Graham Spaulding was a pedophile who targeted young teen boys. He abducted Andy Deaver and held him captive in a cave where the frightened teen almost died from exposure. The case against Spaulding fell apart due to illegally obtaining evidence, claims that Spaulding's Miranda Rights were violated and a traumatized teen unable to testify.

"I'm just worried that this time it might come back to bite Jack in the ass." Danny said, his voice sounding like an echo. "Did Olyczk as you if you knew what Spaulding and Jack talked about in the car?"

"Yeah, I told him I only knew what little Jack and Kyle told me and it was the same thing in their report." Sam replied as she walked into Martin's office and sat down at his desk. He had a big leather chair that was worn from a lot of use and incredibly comfortable. "We've both seen Jack work a suspect. If he told Spaulding that he could have fifteen minutes with Andy then he did it because he knew that was the only way he could get Andy's whereabouts."

"Yeah but we both know that isn't necessarily how Olyczk or Van Doren might see it. And another OPR investigation is the last thing we need." Danny grumbled. "I know you always thought I was too hard on Kyle but right now he's damn lucky I'm stuck here in Chicago because if I saw him in person I just might get the team in more trouble."

"Yeah, well, if history is any indicator then I'm sure there are plenty of agents in New York who are giving him the cold shoulder right now." Sam commented knowing that when an agent stirs up trouble he ends up being just as big a target as the agent he accuses. Normally Sam didn't approve of that kind of behavior but in this case she was hoping that Kyle was quaking in his suit right now.

"I hope you're right." Danny replied before quickly changing tone and asking, "So….how's it going over at Fitzy's house?"

"Fine," Sam smiled at Danny's inquisitiveness but also felt very protective of what was going on with her and Martin; whatever it was. Anxious to not have to talk about Martin, in a sugary tone she asked, "How are things at Courtney's?"

Danny sighed heavily and in a whispered tone said, "They're alright I guess. I think we are starting to get a little stir crazy over here. She always wants to talk but she never has anything interesting to say."

Sam sighed and thought she was having the opposite problem; if anything they couldn't stop talking. She couldn't believe that she had told him about her being married. She blamed Martin; he just listened and made her feel so comfortable that before she knew it there she was spilling her guts.

"I don't know what I was thinking shacking up with a fling even if it was to get out of snowstorm." Danny sounded completely dumbfounded.

Sam leaned back in the chair and propped her feet up on the desk. "Yeah, well you made your bed and now you have to sleep in it."

Danny laughed devilishly and said, "Oh, believe me: there is no sleeping going on in that bed."

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Too much information thank you very much."

Over the phone she could hear a knock and Danny muttered, "Hold on Sam." While she couldn't hear exactly what was being said it sounded like Courtney was very curious as to why Danny was talking to his partner on the cell phone while in the bathroom. "Hey Sam, I gotta go. Courtney made dinner.

She laughed and said, "Okay, have fun."

"Same goes for you." Danny retorted before he hung up.

She laughed and closed her phone, tossing it on the desk. She lounged in the seat and looked out the window. The sky was a dark and she could see the snow falling as it reflected off the light from street lamp on the corner. She spun the chair to face the bookcases when she noticed that on bottom shelf was a large bound book that looked like a photo album. Her eyes darted to the door and deciding that Martin was still asleep she reached down and pulled out the album.

The first page was a large family photo of the Fitzgerald family. She recognized Victor immediately, having seen his photo in various memos and newsletters from work. He sat in the center looking cool and distinguished. Behind him stood an equally distinguished older brunette woman with soft eyes; Martin's eyes. It must be his mom. Martin stood to the right of his mother wearing a smile that looked like he was restraining a laugh. On the other side was a beautiful younger brunette who had Victor's eyes. It was obviously Martin's sister, Kelly. Next to her stood a tall man with dusty blond hair and an easy grin; Joe, Kelly's husband. Seated on the floor near Victor's feet were Martin's nieces, Sophie and Ava looking cherubic.

It was quite a formal portrait but even in the stiffness of the pose it was clear that this family had affection for one another.

Sam flipped through the photos that chronicled the life of Martin's family. The pictures weren't extraordinary in any way; they were just pictures of family gatherings, holiday, and vacations but just seeing Martin's interaction with his family reminded Sam of just how much she had been missing with her own.

She sat at the desk flipping through the pages when she came across a picture of Kelly and Ava at the beach. In the photo a large wave had rolled in, the tide reaching Kelly's thighs. She is holding Ava who has her arms and legs wrapped around Kelly, clutching to her like a lifeline. They are both laughing as the ocean spray splatters around them.

It reminded Sam of the one vacation she remembers taking as a child. Her mom's best friend had a VW bus and invited them to join her and her kids to a weekend trip to Manitowoc County. Sam remembered how excited they were to go. They couldn't afford a hotel so they stayed at a local campground that was near the water so when they wanted to go swimming it was just a short walk to the beach.

_The water was cold but so beautiful. Sam loved the feeling of the moist sand squishing between her toes as she chased Brigid around. They would dare each other to see who would venture further into the water. Brigid would always reach the waters edge and step in a few feet before quickly chickening out and running back out to the safe shelter of the beach. _

"_Bock! Bock!" Sam would cluck at her sister._

"_Oh, yeah? Let's see how far you go out Sammy!" Brigid would shout back at her. Brigid was latched onto their mom, Corinne's leg. Her mom didn't take sides; she just sat under the umbrella laughing at them. _

"_I'm not a scaredy cat like you!" Sam would yell before running top speed and jumping into the water and swimming out. _

"_Samantha, don't go out too far!" Her mom warned. "I don't want to have to swim out there to get you."_

_Sam ignored her and swam out so far that her mom and sister looked like small specks in the distance. She was so proud but she was also so tired. It was hard to tread the water and stay afloat. She sunk down below a few times, swallowing water with each descent. She started to get scared as she felt her body sink further by the pull of the tide below when she felt someone grab her arms and pull her up. As she hit the surface she opened her eyes to see her mom's worried face. _

_She looked panicked and asked, "Sweetie, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah." Sam replied as she realized she was probably going to be in a lot of trouble for not listening to her mom's warning. _

_Her mom swam them both back to the shore holding her tightly. As they reached the beach her mom plopped them both onto the sand, panting heavily. A small crowd gathered around them and Brigid just looked disdainfully at her. She sat there feeling guilty for a few beats when her mom sat up, pulled Sam tightly to her and sternly said, "Samantha, you scared me half to death. You have to listen to me when I tell you something. You could've drowned! I know you think I'm being mean to you but I only say that stuff because I love you so much. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Okay?"_

_Sam nodded her head solemnly as tears ran down her cheeks. Her mom brushed them off her face and said, "Its okay sweetie, but do me a favor: just stick to making sand castles for awhile."_

_Sam looked up at her and nodded her head smiling. Knowing things were okay she and Brigid spent the rest of the afternoon building sand castles or burying one another in the sand while her mom sat on the beach towel just watching them with a big smile on her face. _

Sam felt her throat tighten at the memory. She hadn't thought about that day in years. It was blocked out during her teen years by her anger and frustration. She glanced at her cell phone and as if she was being pulled in by the tide again she reached for the silver device and dialed.

It rang just once before her mom's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Mom?" Sam's voice cracked.

"Brig?" Her mom's voice sounded older and softer.

"Samantha." Sam corrected, trying not to feel hurt that her own mother didn't recognize her voice.

"Samantha, I'm sorry….it's just I haven't heard from you in awhile." Her mom quickly apologized.

"Yeah, I know it's been a long time." Sam sunk into the chair and pulled her legs up, holding them tightly to her.

"Is anything wrong?" Her mom asked; her tone full of concern.

"No, I was just thinking about you and I…" Sam didn't know how to bring up all the thoughts she had been thinking since she arrived in Chicago. So she decided to play it casual and asked, "How are things in Kenosha?"

Her mom paused for a beat "Things are good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam felt tears well in her eyes at the sound of her mom's voice. "I just…. wanted to call you."


	35. Chapter 35

XXXXXXX

_From the first hello you gave to me  
I've done nothing else but smile  
And I know you're in a hurry  
Ah but it's gonna take a while  
So forgive me if we go slow  
But there's something I think you should know_

_  
I'm goin' fast as I can, please don't make me rush  
This feelin's comin' on way too fast  
I'll tell you all of the things that you'll never forget  
But I'm not ready to say I love you yet_

_- Great Big Sea, 'Fast As I Can'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 35

XXXXXXX

Martin stretched out like a cat and opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was and more importantly, who he was supposed to be with. He sat up on the sofa and scanned the darkened room wondering where Sam had wandered off to. He heard noises coming from the kitchen so he slowly shuffled his way in search of Sam. As he neared he could hear that it wasn't noise but music playing. He opened the door and of all things he could have imagined, seeing Sam Spade cooking was definitely not one of them.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

She had her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail and she was singing along with the music. She moved around the kitchen like she'd been living there for years and not just staying with him for less than twenty-four hours. She looked so comfortably domestic that it almost felt like he slipped into an alternate universe.

In the corner, Milo was eagerly devouring his own dinner and Martin was touched that she thought to feed his dog while he slept. And by the looks of how quickly Milo was swallowing his food, so was he. Since she didn't seem to notice him standing there he leaned against the doorjamb and just watched her for a little while as the music continued playing.

_When you're in love, there's no time and no space  
There's a permanent smile on your face  
Your friends all complain that you're going insane  
But the truth is they're just afraid_

_Hey somewhere,  
you threw your fear in the Sea of No Cares  
Hey somewhere,  
you threw your fear in the Sea of No Cares  
_

Sam opened the oven door and pulled out a covered casserole dish. She put it on the stove, peeled back the aluminum foil, and a puff of steam was released. From where he stood he could see that the dish was a light shade of orange and it smelled like cheese. His mouth watered and he realized how hungry he was.

Deciding to announce himself he cleared his throat and said, "Hey."

She turned around and smiled. "Hey yourself, I was beginning to get worried that you were never going to wake up."

"Sorry but to be fair, it's not my fault; someone kept me up all night." He smirked and she gave him a shy grin. He waved his hand around the kitchen and asked, "What's all this?"

A self-satisfied look appeared on her face as she replied, "I'm making dinner: grilled chicken, steamed veggies and macaroni n' cheese."

"Sounds delicious," He replied slightly taken aback by her cheeriness. He wandered to the counter and stole a peek at the dishes. They looked really good.

_When you decide that what counts is inside  
Your friends all say it's a lie  
But there's no brighter light than the look in her eyes  
When you're walking her home through the night  
_

_Hey somewhere,  
you threw your fear in the Sea of No Cares  
Hey somewhere,  
you threw your fear in the Sea of No Cares _

"I hope you don't mind but I raided your CD collection." She commented, returning her focus to the chicken in the broiler. "I have to admit that I was pretty excited that you have several CDs by Great Big Sea. They aren't that commonly known."

"Yeah, well, they are kind of a big deal back in Seattle." He smiled feeling secretly pleased that he scored a few bonus points while he was asleep. "I actually saw them in concert once."

She looked over at him and smiled.

"Can I help?" He asked, feeling like he needed something to do.

"I got it covered but you can set the table." As she sprinkled seasoning on the veggies she added, "We are going to eat at the dining room table like civilized adults."

"Sounds kinky but okay," Martin replied. He wandered over to the cabinets and started gathering plates and utensils. He looked over at her and said, "You're in a good mood."

She tilted her head before removing the chicken from the broiler and setting them on a platter, "I talked to my mom."

He stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. "Really? How….what made you decide to call her?"

She looked at the dish thoughtfully and said, "I was looking through your photo album and saw a picture of your sister and Ava. It conjured up a memory from my childhood – a really good one. It just….just gave me this incredible urge to talk to her so I picked up the phone and called."

"That's good." He said with a smile. Judging by her disposition he didn't even have to ask if it went well. "Can I ask what it is that you remembered?"

Sam smiled and told him about her trip to the beach when she was a little girl. It warmed his heart to hear her taking about herself as a child without it being tinged by sadness. While she hadn't said much when they talked at Ann Sather's that night what little she did share almost seemed to make her sadder. But now, hearing her talk it was as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

When she finished he smiled and said, "That is a good memory." She nodded her head and went back to preparing dinner. He watched her and said, "I'm glad you called."

She met his eyes and said, "Me too."

"What did you talk about?" He asked as he pulled out some cloth napkins from the drawer. If they were going to have dinner in the dining room then paper towels would not do.

"Nothing and everything," She replied softly, tilting her head as she recollected the conversation. "She was so excited when I told her I was in Chicago. She wants me to go visit her in Kenosha when the storm is over."

He tried to contain his excitement that she might be extending her stay. "So what did you tell her?"

"That I really want to but I had to talk to Jack first. There's the situation back in NY and with me and Danny here, he and Viv have been handling everything. I don't think it should be too big a problem to take a few extra days though, I have a lot of vacation time built up." She smiled and walked up to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips before saying, "You better go set that table because dinner is ready."

He picked up the plates and said, "I'm on it."

An hour later, after dinner was eaten, Sam asked him to light another fire while she straightened up the kitchen. Once the fire was lit he sat on the sofa, propped his feet on the coffee table and took a drink of his wine. He had his doubts about Sam's ability to cook but her dinner was really good. And the conversation was even better. She told him some other recollections from her childhood; gathering fireflies, playing with her sister, and other things little girls loved to do.

He was staring into the fire lost in his thoughts when Sam finally padded into the room. She took a drink of her wine before setting the glass down on the table and sliding next to him. He laid his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "Did I remember to tell you that dinner was delicious?"

"You did but I still like hearing it." She smiled and kissed him. After a few soft kisses she turned her focus to the fire and leaned in to him, resting her head on his chest.

He gently ran his hand along her arm as they sat there quietly watching the flames. Then he softly asked, "So……what do you want to do?"

She tapped her index finger on her chin as if she was thinking hard. "Hmm….do you feel like playing a board game?"

"No, not really," He shrugged and counter offered, "We could read a book."

"Yeah, that's an idea." She replied before a smiled crossed her face and she put her hand on his thigh. She starting placing feathery kisses along his neck. "Or we could do something else…."

He smiled, loving the feeling of her lips on his skin. "What did you have in mind?"

She moved out of his embrace and climbed onto his lap. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and said, "I think it's time to enter the living room into the 'Which is Martin's Favorite Room?' contest."

Martin smiled, ran his hands down her sides and replied, "Game on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: You're just going to have to use your imagination on this one buddies.


	36. Chapter 36

XXXXXXX

"_In love there are no vacations. No such thing. Love has to be lived fully with its boredom and all that."- Marguerite Duras _

XXXXXXX

Chapter 36

XXXXXXX

The following days were a blur of sex, conversation, sex, food and more sex. It had been a long time since Sam had that much one-on-one time with one man and she had enjoyed every minute of it. In the few days they shared they had even developed a sort of routine: they would sleep in (a feat made much easier once Sam convinced Martin to leave the doggie door flap open since it was highly unlikely that the cat would be out in this weather to torment Milo), have breakfast, watch a movie or read a book together on the sofa (she actually found herself liking Grisham), have lunch, take a nap, have dinner and then top off the night by having mind-blowing sex. On those days when they couldn't wait until nightfall to touch each other, they would rearrange the daily routine as needed.

Sam wished she could say that everyday was as perfect as the first few but by the fourth day of the snowstorm they were both getting a little stir crazy; and in Sam's case, more than a little snippy.

As they were cleaning up the breakfast dishes they got into a ridiculous argument about what order dishes should be placed in the dishwasher, utensils in particular. Even as Sam argued with him about whether forks should be loaded prongs up or down she knew she was being irrational but she couldn't help it.

"I like the prongs up so they don't get tangled with one another or get stuck in the plastic tray." Martin growled as he finished loading the dishes.

"And I am telling you they should go face down so when you unload the silverware you don't get your fingers all over the part of the fork that you put in your mouth." She snapped as she started to rearrange the silverware the he had just finished loading up.

"That's it!" He shouted. He put his hands into a 'T' and said, "Time out!"

"What?" She grumbled as she slammed the dishwasher door shut.

"Time out, I think we need a separation." Martin explained as he leaned against the counter.

"What do you mean a separation?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest. She thumbed out the window and said, "In case you forgot, there's a snowstorm going on out there."

"I think we should spend today in different rooms. Better yet, different floors." Martin said as he mirrored her posture. "We're making each other crazy and I think it's from spending too much time together."

She suddenly felt guilty for picking on Martin about something so stupid, particularly when it was his fork in his dishwasher in his house. So she tried to recover and said, "No, Martin that's no necessary. I'm fine."

"You have to stop lying Pinocchio or you'll never be a real girl." He said with an easy smile. He walked to where she stood and said, "My house is big enough that we can go off to our own corners and get a little alone time."

"I'm sorry, please don't take it personally." She ran her hand along his forearm and said. "I don't want you to think it's you. I'm just used to having a little space."

"And that's why you should go get some because if you keep snapping at me I am going to start taking it personally." He grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around, kissed the crown of her head and gave her a gentle shove towards the stairs. "You take the top floor and I'll stay down here."

After she was exiled to the second floor she took a shower, gave herself a facial, checked her email, called her mom, and still only managed to fill less than four hours. This is why Sam was now sitting all by herself in Martin's office playing solitaire on his laptop. As she dragged a card over to complete the final row to win the game she couldn't help but wonder how Martin was filling his time downstairs. She hadn't heard a peep from him all morning. It didn't help that she was sitting in the very chair where they officially entered his office into the 'favorite room' contest the night before. She actually felt herself get a little aroused at the memory.

However, since she had been the one most in need of alone time she didn't want to be the first one to cave. So being stubborn she hung out upstairs thinking about Martin but not willing to go downstairs to be with him. She also didn't like feeling that she not only wanted to be with him but that she almost needed to be with him. She hated feeling like someone could have that kind of influence over her – especially a man.

So she blew out a frustrated breath and dealt herself another game.

After another half hour of playing solitaire she decided that she was really thirsty and while she could refill her cup of water from the faucet in the bathroom she would much rather have a diet soda and those just happened to be located in the refrigerator downstairs.

She padded softly down the hall and as she moved closer to the stairwell she could hear Martin talking. It didn't sound like he was on the phone so she crept down the stairs, straining her ears to hear what he was saying and to whom.

"What an incredible Cinderella story…. this unknown comes out of nowhere to lead the pack at Augusta." Martin's voice sounded kind of raspy as if he were mumbling. "He's on his final hole. He's about 450 yards away….going to hit about a 2 iron, I think…..Oh, he got outta that."

She moved further down so she could see what he was doing and when she did she had to hold her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. He had shoved all of the furniture back towards the walls and had placed a putting set on one end of the room. It was surrounded by green felt and the 'hole' was a metal cup. He was standing on the other end of the living room wearing a Wilson hat, golf gloves and holding a putter. Milo was lying on the floor by the golfing hole with his head on his paws watching the little white ball intently.

Martin continued talking completely unaware that she was there watching him. "The crowd is standing on its feet here at Augusta; the normally reserved Augusta crowd going wild for this young Cinderella who's coming out of nowhere."

He got into a putting stance and dropping his voice low continued in his narration, "He's a Cinderella boy…tears in his eyes. This crowd has gone deadly silent….." Martin putted the golf ball and it rolled onto the green felt and plopped into the hole. "It's in the hole! It's in the hole!" He raised both of his hands victoriously as if there was really a crowd applauding.

That is when Sam lost it and started laughing and cheering. "Woo hoo!"

Martin went pale and immediately dropped his hands. He cleared his throat nervously, shifted his weight from foot-to-foot, and said, "Hi….uh, what are you doing down here? Is everything all right?"

She stood on the steps and said, "Yeah, I just wanted to get something to drink. Is it safe to come down?"

He nodded his head and said, "My floor is your floor."

She moved off of the steps and into the living room. As she maneuvered around the displaced furniture she asked, "So, you're a golfer?"

Martin swung the putter casually at his side before leaning on it as if it were a cane and replied, "Um, yeah, you could say that."

"Your speech sounded…..familiar." She said as she put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Yeah, it's, uh, it's from _Caddyshack_….you know, Bill Murray as Carl Speckler." Martin quickly uttered before scratching his chin and awkwardly adding, "Good movie."

She gestured down the hall. "I'm just going to go…..get something to drink."

He motioned for her to go but despite herself some lingering chuckles escaped as she made her way to the kitchen. She glanced to where he remained standing the middle of the room blushing brightly. As she opened the door to the kitchen she heard him quietly say to Milo, "Why didn't you warn me she was standing over there?"

With a smile on her face she retrieved a cold soda from the fridge and walked back out to the living room. Martin was still putting but was no longer narrating and it made her kind of sad.

He looked up at her and said, "Got your soda?"

"Yeah," She held it up and said, "So….I'll just head back upstairs."

He nodded his head and returned to his putting. "Okay, see you later."

Sam walked upstairs feeling annoyed that he seemed to be doing just fine without her. She entered the guest room and plopped down on the bed. She reached for the remote, leaned against the headboard and clicked on the TV. She surfed for a little bit before she found a local news station.

An older distinguished man with silver hair and thin lips was discussing the storm that was hitting Chicago, "A series of record-breaking storms battered the west coast of Lake Michigan, hitting Chicago the hardest, shutting nearly everything down. Looting of unattended stores has become rampant. Schools, offices and other work places have been closed for several days and it is likely to continue through the end of the week. Commuters unable to reach home spent several nights camped out in downtown hotels, O'Hare International Airport and stranded cars." Images of weary and stranded people huddled together at the bus station appeared on screen. "Food supplies are scarce and portions are being rationed out…."

Sam realized how lucky she was to be staying with Martin in his spacious home with plenty of food and heat. She was being childish at demanding some solitude when so many others were worried about where to sleep, what they were going to eat and other basics that she was taking for granted. She also realized how silly she was being by not admitting that she was tired of being all alone and that she wanted to be with him.

She walked back downstairs and saw that Martin was still practicing his putting.

This time he heard her approach and looked up at her, "Hi," he greeted. "What brings you back down here? Need ice for that soda?"

"I'm lonely." She said softly, feeling embarrassed. "Would it be okay if I hung out down here with you?"

He smiled and in a soft voice said, "Do you know how to putt?"

"Does miniature golf count?" She asked with a grin.

"Come here," He nodded for her to join him and she walked to where he stood. He motioned for her to stand in front of him and he handed her the putter. She grinned and swiped the hat off of his head and placed it on hers. He shook his head as he laughed. "Okay, you want to hold the putter like this."

He put his strong hands over hers and breathed into her ear, "You just want to tap the ball gently but with enough force so you can control where it goes." He straightened her limbs by running his hands down her arms. "Keep your arms straight..."

As Martin gave her an impromptu golfing lesson she tried to focus on what he was telling her and not just how comfortable and right it felt whenever she was in his arms. Whether it was sitting on the sofa watching a movie, in the throws of passion, or just him teaching her how to putt, he made her feel safe, warm and complete.

It was quite possibly the scariest feeling she ever felt.


	37. Chapter 37

XXXXXXX

_And I wanna hear what you have to say about me  
Hear if you're gonna live without me  
I wanna hear what you want  
What the hell do you want?_

_- Damien Rice, 'I Remember'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 37

XXXXXXX

After Martin and Sam learned to give each some space things smoothed out again. While he was really enjoying having her around he had to keep reminding himself not to get too used to it because it wasn't going to last forever; although he was trying really hard to convince her otherwise.

_He and Sam were lounging in bed watching the morning news when they weatherman announced the latest forecast that the snowstorm was moving out and by Thursday night it would be headed back out to sea. According to the news reports, the roads should be cleared by Friday morning so people cold return to work in time to get the weekend off. While Martin was sure that people all over the city were relieved, he was saddened that this signaled the end to Sam's stay in Chicago. _

_Sam sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Well, we knew the storm wasn't going to last forever."_

"_Yeah, but I was hoping that it would last, oh maybe a month or so." He replied with a smile._

_She laughed and reached up to plant a kiss on his mouth. "Well, it's only Wednesday so, let's just enjoy what's left of this mini-retreat."_

"_Is that what you decided?" He looked down at her head resting on his chest. "Is this just a mini-retreat, a fling?"_

"_What do you want it to be?" She asked, not looking up at him but focusing on her hand that was lying on his chest. _

_He released a breath and said, "I don't know exactly but I know I want more; more than just a week."_

"_Me too," She replied as she started to trace figure eights on his torso. "But it will be really hard Martin. It's hard enough having a relationship with someone who lives in the same city. You said it yourself, on a good night you get home in time to grab take-out and watch a basketball game."_

"_Yeah, but the expectations won't be the same. We would already know that we can't see each other every day, it won't be easy to take the other for granted. We would both know that we really have to mark off a certain amount of time to see each other." He picked up her hand and intertwined their fingers. "This week has been great, Sam. I think it's worth a shot to see where it could go."_

_She looked up at him and said, "I'm kind of surprised that you would be so willing to jump into a long distance relationship after what happened last time."_

_He shrugged and replied, "Yeah, so am I. But I know you're not her; you're not the kind of woman who would cheat." _

_Sam looked at her hand in his. She took a breath and opened her mouth but no words came out. A little later she said, "Let's sleep on it, okay. We still have a few more days to decide what to do."_

_While it wasn't the answer he was hoping for at least she said she would think about it. A little hope was better than no hope at all. _

The following day Sam called Jack to request more time off but he said that he definitely needed her back first thing Monday morning. Apparently whatever the situation back in New York was, a formal decision was going to be announced that day and Jack wanted all of his agents to be present.

The airlines had started booking flights out as soon as Sunday morning based on the forecast so she and Danny were scheduled to leave on that Sunday afternoon. Determined to enjoy their last few days together they made plans of their own. On Friday Sam was going to drive to Kenosha to see her mom and sister, stay the night and come back to spend Saturday night with Martin. He hoped to make it really memorable, dinner at a fancy restaurant and maybe some dancing.

However, in the meantime, they were going to spend this lazy Thursday afternoon just enjoying being close to one another. Martin rested his head on Sam's lap as they tried to agree on a movie to watch. She ran her fingers through his hair as she scrolled down the cable guide trying to find a film they both could agree on.

Sam listed them off, "Okay, there's _Unfaithful, Hannah and Her Sisters, Terms of Endearment, The English Patient_…."

"Great, not only are those all 'chick flicks' but they all have storylines where people cheat on their spouses." Martin complained. "I'd rather not watch a movie about adultery. Aren't there any action movies or comedies? Or maybe a thriller?"

Sam's fingers stilled in his hair for a few beats; he felt her breath catch before she returned to listing movies, "Um……okay…..uh, there's _What Lies Beneath_. I think it's supposed to be about a ghost that is haunting a woman in her house or something."

He couldn't help but notice that Sam's tone sounded tense. He rolled his head to look at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded eagerly and with a tight smile said, "So do you want to watch the movie? It has Harrison Ford and Michelle Pfeiffer."

He studied her for a moment before deciding he was just being paranoid. "Yeah, that sounds good." He rolled his head back to face the television and gently ran his hand over Sam's knee.

They watched the movie for a little while and when it was revealed that the husband had had an affair with one of his students Martin mumbled, "What an asshole. How do you cheat on Michelle Pfeiffer? Cheaters can be such scumbags."

He could feel Sam shift under him and she said, "Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom."

He raised his head and as he started to sit up she hurried off of the sofa. He followed her with his eyes as she disappeared up the stairs. Martin sat up, leaned forward holding his head in his hands, his elbows on his thighs. Everything with Sam was going fine until he started verbally attacking people who commit adultery. He knew there had to be some connection to Sam's behavior to his comments but he was afraid to know just what it was and what it would mean for them.

He clicked off the TV and went upstairs.

He was lingering in the hall as she exited the bathroom. She was wringing her hands and gave him a forced smile. "Hey, is the movie over?"

He placed his hands on his hips and asked, "What's going on?"

She gave him a wide-eyed look and replied, "What do you mean? I had to go to the bathroom."

Not to be deterred he said, "I think I may have said something to upset you."

"Don't be silly I'm fine."

He bore his eyes into her and licked his lips, knowing that he was going to have to ask the question that could forever alter how he looked at Sam. "Have you had an affair with a married man?"

Sam didn't even have to answer the question; he could see the answer in her eyes.

"Oh." He uttered, lacking for anything more profound or significant to say.

She walked up to him and said softly, "Martin, it was a long time ago."

In spite of himself he tensed up at her being so close. He took a step back and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam took notice of his stiffened body language and in a low threatening tone began, "First of all, as of right now it's really none of your business. We've only known each other a week and it's not exactly something I like sharing with just anyone."

"Just anyone?" Martin cynically repeated. "Is that all I am, just anyone?"

She shook her head looking irritated. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Then what did you mean?" He asked.

"I just meant that it isn't something I like talking about. Being a mistress is not who I am."

"Yeah, well I guess you can never tell."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She challenged. She stepped closer, occupying the space that Martin had tried to create between them. "Would you prefer that they brand a woman with a scarlet letter?"

While he knew she was just trying to point out how absurd he was being he was too far gone. He leaned into her and said, "At least then you would know."

A look of hurt crossed her face before she steeled herself and rebutted, "So are you telling me that you are going to judge me based on something I did over three years ago? Long before I even met you? That everything we shared this last week is suddenly worthless because of something in the past."

"I just think you should have told me."

"And how exactly do you suggest I break that into a conversation? Let's split the cinnamon roll and by the way I had an affair." She argued as she crossed her arms across her chest. "And what if I did? Would you have never gotten involved with me?"

"I don't know but it means something that you had one." He replied as feelings from an argument he had years ago rose to the surface. "How could you just sleep with someone knowing that he had a wife at home? Just so he could have something on the side, selfishly concerned with his own needs that he, or even you, took a minute to consider the ramifications of your actions. Think about just who was going to get hurt."

She stepped back and paced the small hallway. "It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. He's married to someone who isn't you and you still slept with him. You knew that he had a wife at home. How can you justify helping someone betray a trust?"

"I'm not justifying affairs but I am saying that it's not always as simple as being selfish or just wanting to fool around." She ran her fingers through her hair and stopped to look at him. She took a deep breath and in a calmer voice said, "They are complicated for many different reasons and it affects all three people involved – not just the person who was cheated on. What happened between me and Ja….and him is over. We both realized it was wrong and now it's in the past."

It was the 'Ja' that caught Martin's attention. Suddenly there was a name connected to an infidelity in Sam's past and he was not happy with just who that person may be. "Ja? Do you mean Jack?" Sam's eyes met his but she remained silent. "Are you telling me that you had an affair with Jack Malone, your boss?" Martin eyes bore into her and she nodded her head. "Oh man, this keeps getting better and better."

"Okay, yes it was Jack but like I said, it's over."

"But you still work together!" He didn't mean to shout but at this point it was beyond his control. Rational behavior had long left the building.

"Martin let's say that this thing with us didn't work out." She waved her hands back and forth between them. "We could still work together couldn't we? What's the difference?"

"The difference is the only ones who would get hurt here is us. He took vows and you helped him break them! Did you ever once consider what you were doing to his wife?" He refuted.

"You know this isn't about me and Jack or even Jack and his wife. This is about you and Ashley. And while I am sorry that she hurt you like that you better remind yourself that I am not her!"

"I know you're not her. But I also know that I can't be with someone if I don't know if they can be trusted."

Sam shook her head in defeat and said, "Well, then I guess its official: this is just a fling. Since the roads are going to be clear tomorrow I'll go see my mom and then head home." She walked to the guest room and swung the door open announcing, "And you won't have to worry about seeing me or wondering if you can trust me again!"

Then she slammed the door shut leaving Martin alone in the hallway wondering what in the hell he had just done.


	38. Chapter 38

XXXXXXX

_Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try_

_  
All of the moments that already passed  
We'll try to go back and make them last  
All of the things we want each other to be  
We never will be, we never will be  
And that's wonderful, and that's life  
That's you, baby  
This is me, baby_

_We are_

_- Nelly Furtado, 'Try'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 38

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, once the anger had slowly dissipated, all Sam was left with was the dull throbbing pain of being hurt by someone she thought was incapable of doing so. As much as his words stung, she refused to cry. She was too strong to waste tears on a man who would judge her so harshly. She pounded her pillow and rolled over in the bed, staring at the closed door wondering how things went so bad so quickly.

She knew that Martin had issues with infidelity but she was hoping that they wouldn't have to have that talk for a long time. It was too soon in their…..whatever it was that they were to talk about her affair with Jack. She also thought that when they finally did Martin would have been a lot more understanding than he was. And she had really hoped it would have gone a lot better than it had.

She lay in bed wondering what she would say to him in the morning when she heard a floor board creak and a shadow pass over the streak of light at the bottom edge of her door. Her heart raced, simultaneously nervous that Martin was going to knock on her door or worse; that he wouldn't.

He stood on the other side of the door for a little while as Sam waited, her heart pounding in her chest. Finally she heard it, a soft tap-tap on her door. If she had been asleep she wouldn't have heard it and she thought that maybe Martin was hoping she would be; but she was wide awake and they needed to talk. She took a breath and softly said, "Come in."

There was a hesitation and she wondered if he had heard her when the door slowly cracked open and the soft light from the hallway created a triangle of light directly on the foot of the bed. Sam liked that she could remain in the shadows, she didn't want this conversation to feel like an interrogation. Martin was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt; he stood there completely quiet with one hand on the doorknob and the other on the doorjamb.

Unable to take the tension a moment longer she broke the silence. "Did you stop by for any particular reason or are you just doing a bed check?"

He turned his focus to the molding on the door and said, "Um, I was just checking to see if you were alright because, um, my room's cold."

Sam sat up in bed and casually replied, "Talk to the owner."

He gave his head a slight nod that his excuse was lame and she waited for him to finally get to the reason for his visit.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I was out of line and I said things that I didn't mean." He apologized and even in the shadows she could see the remorseful look on his face. "It's just that….I guess I'm still raw about Ashley and it brought up a lot of feelings I thought I had already dealt with. I know it sounds like a lame excuse but it's the only one I have. I was wrong to take out my insecurities on you. You didn't deserve that and I wish I could take it all back."

While there was a part of her that wanted to lay into him again, to tell him that yes, he was in fact not only wrong but also a complete ass, she knew that it took a lot of courage for him to come to her room and apologize. Besides, maybe it was better he found out now rather than later. After all, a lie by omission is still a lie.

But she he also needed to understand so she quietly replied, "I can't change my past, Martin, any more than you can change yours. It's a part of me, of who I am."

He released his hand from the doorknob but made no move to enter. She watched him as he nodded his head and bit his lip before he said, "I know that and I am so sorry for everything I said."

Sam looked directly at him and responded, "I want to accept your apology but for some reason I think that you still have something you want to say."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the doorjamb. With a bowed head he softly asked, "Do you regret it?"

She scooted further up in the bed so her back was resting against the pillows. She knew that this was a difficult question to answer so she decided to just go with the truth and let the chips fall where they may; at this point things couldn't get any worse.

She licked her lips and carefully began, "I regret that we hurt people, it still haunts me sometimes, but I don't regret him. I would never have an affair with a married man again but he was what I needed at the time, it was very special to me in spite of it all." She pulled the comforter up, suddenly feeling a chill and looked up to meet Martin's eyes. "I'm sorry if that hurts you but that's how I feel."

He stood there for a few beats, considering what she had said. With his eyes on the floor he softly replied, "Well, I guess old feelings die hard."

She tilted her head and answered, "They don't die. They just fade, and then you feel bad that they faded…..because you wonder what they meant when you had them."

He met her eyes and in an earnest voice said, "Well, I guess if they didn't fade, there wouldn't be room for new ones."

Without breaking eye contact she replied, "No, I guess there wouldn't."

He hovered in the doorway looking at her uncertainly. Wordlessly she pulled down the blankets and scooted over to make room for him. He watched her carefully as he crossed the room and climbed into bed next to her.

He noticed what she was wearing and said, "You're still fully dressed."

"All of my clothes are in your room and I didn't want to sleep in my underwear." She paused and a little later confessed, "You're right, it is cold."

They lay next to each other but not touching. Sam looked up and noticed a small crack that ran straight across the ceiling.

The sheets rustled as Martin moved slightly closer and softly whispered, "What are we going to do, Sam?"

She shifted her gaze to her hand that rested on her chest and replied, "I don't know, Martin. This thing between us is….overwhelming. I feel like we are traveling at warp speed."

"I feel the same way." He replied, turning his head to look at her. "It's like we are on the accelerated dating program."

She could feel his eyes on her, waiting for a reply but she kept looking straight ahead. She didn't want to start another fight but he needed to know and since he was the one who brought up the subject, as gently as possible she said, "Martin, I need to be with someone who knows my faults and doesn't hold them against me."

"Sam, I said I was sorry and I meant it." She could hear his voice crack as he spoke. "I am so sorry I said those awful things to you."

"Me too," She whispered, her throat aching with emotion. She swallowed and softly said, "I'm still going to go see my mom tomorrow. I need time away from you, to clear my head. I can't think rationally when I'm this close to you." She finally turned to face him, his blue eyes watching her worriedly. "I wasn't planning on meeting you Martin. You're so different from anyone I've ever met and while this last week was incredible it has also been frightening."

He rolled over to face her and said, "I feel the same way but as scary as it is, Sam, I don't know if I can let you go."

Sam sighed and looked back up at the crack overhead. Her eyes filled with tears and she shakily replied, "And I don't know if I can hold on."


	39. Chapter 39

XXXXXXX

"_It isn't possible to love and to part. You will wish that it was. You can transmute love, ignore it, muddle it…but you can never pull it out of you." - Unknown_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 39

XXXXXXX

Martin lay in bed feeling a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. After Sam told him she wasn't sure what was going to happen after she went home they lay together in silence. Each lost in their own hurt and confusion. Eventually Sam drifted off to sleep but he remained wide awake, mentally whipping himself for initiating the argument earlier, perhaps the very argument that would drive Sam out of his life permanently. He watched Sam sleeping beside him looking so lovely with her soft pale skin and long blond hair. Maybe they were moving fast but he had never felt this way about any woman before and he didn't want to lose this, lose her.

As soon as the sun began to rise, he snuck out of bed, changed his clothes and took Milo out for an early morning run. While it was slow going, the snow and ice shifting under each step, it felt good to be out of the house doing something that always helped calm his nerves in the past. Even Milo seemed thrilled to be out running again, he wasn't as pokey as he normally was; he just wanted to run and for that alone Martin was grateful. Unfortunately no matter how hard or fast they ran he could not think of any way he could convince Sam to just forgive and forget the awful things he said to her the night before. The best he could do was to try and convince her to take a leap of faith, trust that he would never intentionally hurt her again.

By the time he had started back home he saw that in the forty minutes he was out running that the neighborhood had come alive. While offices and transportation had reopened for business, the schools decided to wait until Monday to start up again so kids were crowded along sidewalks having snowball fights and building snowmen. Everyone seemed visibly relieved that they could come out of their homes and breathe in fresh, albeit cold, air.

By they time they returned home they were both pleasantly exhausted. He quickly fed Milo and went upstairs to shower and get dressed for work. After he had changed he stopped by the guest room to check on Sam and saw that she was still asleep so he went back downstairs for some coffee.

Martin stood at the window drinking his coffee from a travel mug hoping that the caffeine would help his sleep deprived brain wake up when he heard the kitchen door open. He turned around and saw Sam standing there in her jeans and sweater, both wrinkled from having been slept in. For the first time since he met her he was at a loss for words so he just reached into the cabinet, pulled out a mug and poured her a cup of coffee. He added the cream and sugar the way she liked it and placed it on the island near where she stood.

She gave him a tight lipped smile before walking up and accepting the proffered cup. She took a drink, her eyes watching him from over the rim. Afterwards she sat on a stool and quietly said, "When I got up and you weren't there I thought maybe you had already left."

"Would you have preferred that?" He hadn't intended for his tone to sound harsh but by the look on her face that's the way she interpreted it. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I just meant that I don't want you to feel more uncomfortable around me and…..I just can't seem to keep my foot out of my mouth can I?"

"It's okay." She gently reassured him. "I know what you meant."

"Thanks," He replied.

"When do you have to leave for work?" She asked before taking another drink.

"I talked to Charlie yesterday afternoon and he is going to pick me up. He sounded excited to get out of the house so I'm pretty sure he'll be here any minute."

She traced the rim of her mug with her finger and said, "I guess everyone was getting a case of cabin fever."

Martin didn't reply but simply looked out the window and took another drink of his coffee. He finished his coffee and started to refill his mug. He had a feeling he would need lots of coffee today.

His back was to Sam when she said, "I'm going to leave around eleven today. My mom is only working the morning shift at the diner so she wants me to stop by to have lunch there."

He cleared his throat and replied, "Good, that's good."

"Martin, I know you had told me I could take your Jeep but I completely understand if you've changed your mind…."

"Sam, I said you could use it and I meant it. That hasn't changed." He said firmly, turning back to face her. He knew that while the roads were deemed clear there was always a chance for someone to hit a patch of black ice and he wanted her to be in a car that he trusted.

"Okay, thanks." She nodded her head and tucked some hair behind her ears. She gripped the mug and looking at him asked, "Um, what about Saturday?"

He knew that she was referring to the date they had planned before things started to fall apart. While last night she pretty much said it was canceled the fact that she was asking now might mean that she was reconsidering so he said, "I know things have changed between us since we planned it but I would still like to go out if you are willing."

She gave him a small lopsided smile and said, "I'd like that."

For the first time since the fight they looked at one another with a flicker of hope.

A car honked outside and Martin said, "That's Charlie. I have to go." He grabbed his coat off of the coat rack and as he headed through the kitchen he fumbled through the pockets and pulled out his car keys. "You're going to need these."

He held them out for her and as she reached up to get them she wrapped her hand around his, gave it a gentle squeeze and whispered, "Thanks. See you Saturday."

He squeezed back and softly replied, "Saturday."

XXXXX

"I'm telling you Marty, it was like a combination of house arrest and a state penitentiary. I had the luxuries of being at home but I was stuck with maniacal inmates. I actually got into an argument with my four year-old about the crime solving techniques used on _Scooby Doo_." Charlie whined as they headed towards the bullpen.

Charlie had been telling Martin all about his time in captivity from the moment he picked him up until now and was showing no signs of letting up. While on a normal day Martin would be annoyed, today he was glad to have Charlie shift the focus on himself rather than pester Martin with questions about the time he spent with Sam because while Martin had told Charlie about Sam staying with him when they arranged to carpool that was before the fight.

When they reached the bullpen Martin saw that both James and Anna had arrived before them. They were sitting at the conference table with cups of coffee and laughing.

Anna looked up when she heard them approach and said, "Hey Charlie, are you as happy to be back to work as we are?"

"You know it!" Charlie smiled as he headed to his desk. Then he stopped, patted Martin on the shoulder and said, "I think the only one who is sorry that the storm is over is this guy." He turned to Martin who had a surprised look on his face. "You didn't think you were getting off the hook that easily did you? I was just avoiding asking questions so you could tell us all together."

"Tell us what?" James asked.

Martin opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, caught completely off guard. Charlie laughed and said, "Here man, I'll help you out." He looked at Anna and James and said, "Sam's plane didn't make it out in time so she stayed with our boy Martin."

James and Anna hoot and hollered as Martin stood there calculating how he could harm Charlie. While he knew that as far as Charlie was concerned he was still the guy who couldn't stop yammering about Sam the day before he couldn't help but feel like he just got suckered punched in the gut.

"Alright Martin, sit down," Anna pushed one of the chairs towards him with her foot. With a wide grin she said, "I want details."

Stalling for time he replied, "Okay, just give me a second to take my coat off." He turned his back away from them and started unbuttoning his coat. Behind him he could hear the team comparing notes on how they kept their kids occupied for the last few days.

He was thankful to have a minute to figure out just how much to share because while they were his friends he didn't know what the future held for him and Sam and it would be easier to go with the short story. So if they ended it on Sunday or if Sam decided to take a chance on him, either way he would be covered. He would just tell them that it was a fling and that would be that; short and sweet. The decision made he hung up his coat, walked to the conference table and sat down.

Anna smiled, leaned in and said, "So……?"

He looked at his three friends who were watching him anxious and hopeful. He opened his mouth prepared to tell his little white lie when before he knew how it happened he said, "I need your help, I seriously screwed up….."


	40. Chapter 40

XXXXXXX

_"There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find that you yourself have altered." - Nelson Mandela_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 40

XXXXXXX

Sam pulled into a parking space outside of Frank's Diner. She stepped out of the Jeep and slowly made her way to a restaurant that she hadn't visited in years. It was a road side diner that advertised as a 'Mom and Pop' restaurant even though the original owners had gotten a divorce back in 1983 and sold it to a local businessman looking for a tax shelter.

As she neared she couldn't help but notice that it looked exactly the same since the last time she laid eyes on it. Big glass windows that ran the front of the building that displayed neon signs advertising "Home Cooking" and "Hot Cups of Coffee". The parking lot was full and Sam decided that this was most likely the regular lunchtime crowd of construction workers, local businessmen, and other neighborhood folks. As she neared the entrance she was surprised how welcoming and familiar it felt to be here.

She pushed the door open and the bell rang announcing her arrival. She scanned the crowd trying to find a familiar face when she spotted her mom chatting with an elderly couple. Just when she took one step forward her mom looked up and smiled widely.

"Samantha?" Her mom said as she hurriedly walked to where she stood. She was wearing her waitress uniform and Sam could read her plastic nametag that read, 'Corinne'.

"Hi mom," Samantha greeted. She raised her arms a few inches before dropping them reluctantly to her side. She wanted to hug her mom but after so much time had passed it was no longer a natural gesture.

However her mom was not as apprehensive and she gingerly wrapped her arms around Sam. "It's so good to see you, Samantha."

Sam didn't reply but just put her own arms around her mom and let the reality of the moment sink in. After a few seconds her mom stepped back and, keeping her hands on Sam's biceps, she just stood there looking at her for a few beats.

Unable to bear her mom's scrutiny any longer, Sam asked, "What is it?"

Her mom's eyes looked teary and she softly said, "Nothing, it's just that it's so good to see your beautiful face." Sam could feel all the blood rush to her face as she blushed brightly. Her mom stepped back and grabbed Sam by one arm leading her towards the counter. "Come on, I want you to meet some people." Then she waved another waitress over and said, "Dee Dee, come meet my other daughter, Samantha."

A heavy set woman with short brown curly hair and a small heart shaped mouth walked over, wiping her hands on her apron. "Samantha? Corinne, you weren't kidding were you?" Dee Dee held out her hand to shake it with Sam's. "I told her there was no way her daughter could be an FBI agent and still be so stunning but just look at you. You are every bit as beautiful as your mom said."

Sam had no idea how to respond to such a compliment so she simply replied, "Um, thank you."

She glanced at her mom who was positively beaming with pride and it made Sam's heart swell to know that her mom would say such things about her considering the circumstances under which Sam left.

The rest of the afternoon visit at the diner Sam was introduced to all of her mom's co-workers from the cashier to the cook to the dishwasher in the back. She even met some of the diner's regulars. It was a bit awkward for Sam to meet so many people who had heard so much about her but who she had never even met.

After her mom clocked out and Sam said goodbye to the entire staff at the diner they made their way to the Jeep. Her mom had told her that her car had been overheating so she had been taking the bus to work. It made Sam sad to know that her mom was still struggling to make ends meet and a simple thing like a car problem could be considered a major setback. She knew that if she offered to pay for it her mom would most likely refuse so she would have to think of a way to work around it.

Sam unlocked the doors as they neared the Jeep her mom asked, "Did you rent that or is that what they give you agents to ride around in?"

"Um, actually a friend loaned it to me." Sam said as she opened up her door and climbed inside.

Corinne got in her seat and as she clicked her seatbelt she asked, "What's his name?"

Sam put the key in the ignition and asked, "What makes you think my friend is a man?"

Corinne smiled and Sam realized that she had the same mouth as her mom. "Well, first of all it just smells like a man's car – musky and leathery. There aren't any women things like hair ties, sunglasses or stray earrings tossed about. Plus, there is a man's shirt and tie tossed on the floor of the backseat."

Sam smiled as she pulled the car out of the parking lot and said, "Mom, maybe you should have been the FBI agent."

She laughed.

"So is he the friend you were staying with?" Corinne pressed.

In all the conversations Sam had with her mom she would always stray the topic off of where she was staying and more pointedly, with who. She had no idea how to explain Martin to herself let alone to her mother.

"Yes." She replied quickly, "So what time are we supposed to go to Brigid's for dinner?"

"Samantha, we're both adults now." Corinne replied as she turned in her seat to face Sam. "What do you say we start fresh and trust each other enough to be honest about who we are and what we do?"

Sam blew out a breath and replied, "Yes, it is his car."

"And what's his name?"

Sam exhaled and said, "Martin. Martin Fitzgerald."

"Martin's a good name; very professional." Her mom replied and then a little later added, "Much better than Billy." She said Billy's name like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"Mom…." Samantha warned. She didn't want to ruin this visit by fighting. "Adults remember."

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Corinne pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She glanced around and asked, "Is it okay if I smoke?"

"No, I don't think so." Sam turned the corner feeling slightly surprised and exhilarated that she could still remember the route home after all these years. "Can you wait until we get home?"

"Yeah, sure," Corinne blew out a breath and asked, "So what does Martin do?"

"He's an agent, too." Sam replied as she adjusted her grip on the steering wheel.

Corinne put her cigarettes back in her pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. She pulled out a stick and offered it to Sam who shook her head. Corinne unwrapped the piece of gum and asked, "What's he like?"

"Um, he's about 5'11", fit but not skinny, has short brown hair, blue eyes, dimples…." Sam started listing off Martin's physical features when Corinne interrupted.

"He sounds handsome but I meant, what's his personality? What is he like?" Corinne asked as she chewed.

"Um," Sam considered it for a moment and then began, "When you first meet him he seems like he would be really serious but he can be unexpectedly funny." Sam couldn't help but smile as she started to talk about him. "He's really nice and intelligent and friendly and genuine and kind and a great listener. He likes kids and dogs. He actually has a dog, a Labrador named Milo. He likes to golf; he's close to his family; he is a really good cook; he likes to run…" And if you nibble on his earlobe it makes him really excited Sam thought but didn't actually say aloud.

"Must be serious," Corinne replied as she tapped her fingers on the door's arm rest.

The car swerved a little as Sam turned to look at her mom. "Why would you say that?"

Corinne smiled and nodded her head for Sam to pay attention to her driving. Sam turned back to face the road.

"Well, you were practically living with him during the blizzard and you can still say nice things about him. Plus, he loaned you his car. In my experience men don't lend out cars, much less brand new ones, to women they aren't serious about."

"Yeah, well, I don't know yet." Sam replied. "Because he also tends to speak before he thinks and can sometimes be really judgmental."

"Yeah, well, that's true of all of us." Corinne said as she rubbed her knees. She laughed and added, "If you factor in defensive and a tendency to over-react you would pretty much describe all of the Spade women."

Sam glanced at her mom realizing that she was right. She knew that she had overreacted with Martin the night before but that's because she spent enough time judging herself that she didn't need to hear someone else verbalize what she already knew. But she also should have realized that what Martin wanted was reassurance that if he trusted her with his heart that she wouldn't break it all over again. After all, she felt the exact same way.

Sam pulled to a stop at a red light and softly said, "Yeah, well maybe so but this thing with Martin is still…..complicated."

"Complicated or not," Corinne began as she turned to look directly at Sam, "You should see the silly grin you get on your face when you talk about him. I've never seen you smile like that about anybody before Samantha." Corinne smiled, turned to look out the windshield and added, "Not even Billy and you married him."


	41. Chapter 41

XXXXXXX

"_The course of true love never did run smooth." - William Shakespeare_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 41

XXXXXXX

Martin yawned and wandered over to the coffee maker for his umpteenth cup of coffee. If he could have it fed to him intravenously he would but liquid in a cup would have to do. Between the lack of sleep and a gray sky day where all he did was fill out reports and other tedious paperwork he was having an incredibly difficult time staying awake. He headed back to his desk holding his coffee in one hand he rubbed his eyes with the other.

"Hey Martin," James beckoned. "I called my buddy at Moto and you are in luck, he was able to get you a table for two tomorrow night."

"Thanks," Martin replied as reached his desk and sat down. "Now remind me why I have to take her to Moto, isn't that place a little pretentious and trendy?"

"Martin," Anna chimed in from her desk. "Since you won't give us all the details on what your fight was about – which is driving me crazy by the way – all we can do is help you woo Sam so you can get back into her good graces. And to do that you need to take her someplace exceptional, somewhere unlike any place she has been before and Moto is it."

"Just be sure you eat before you go, their food is supposed to be expensive and foo-foo which means you are still hungry after dropping two-hundred bucks on a dinner that is supposed to look like art." Charlie commented as he leaned back on his chair watching them all amusedly.

"Don't listen to him Martin. I like their food and my wife was so happy that I took someplace so special that she was thanking me for weeks if you know what I mean." James shared with smug look on his face.

"No, we don't know; you're too subtle, please tell us." Charlie replied sarcastically and James glared at him annoyed. Charlie turned back to Martin and said, "Now, I have hooked you up my friend," He gave James a hard look but there was no mistaking the humor behind it. "I called my friend, Tony, over at Jilly's Piano Bar. He has not only reserved a table for you near the dance floor but it's in the VIP section so you don't have a bunch of schmucks bumping into you when it gets crowded. I also got him to play up the Rat Pack angle so make sure when you get there you tell the guy at the door you're a friend of Tony's."

"I'm a friend of Tony's, got it." Martin replied, making a mental note.

Anna slapped her hands together and said, "Okay, so we have all the ingredients for a wonderful date: dinner at an elegant restaurant and then some dancing at one of the legendary clubs of Chicago."

"Hey, what's your contribution?" Charlie gruffly asked.

"I already played cupid when I started this whole thing by inviting Sam to dinner." Anna replied matter-of-factly.

Martin laughed and was about to say something when Louisa walked in with a somber look on her face. She put her hands on her hips and said, "I just got a call from Milwaukee PD. Carl Battarbee was released early this morning."

"What?" Martin asked incredulous. "How in the hell could that happen?"

"It seems that there was some clerical error during shift change." She exhaled a frustrated breath and continued, "I tried calling the Mosconi's at home but there is no answer." She looked at Martin and said, "You and Charlie head over and check on them. James, I want you to contact local PD and have them go to the house, give them Carl's description and make them aware of Dominic's hearing impairment. Anna, keep calling their house." Louisa turned and headed to her office saying, "I'm going to raise some hell when I find out who fucked up."

Martin and Charlie grabbed their coats and hurried to the elevator. As they waited impatiently for the elevator Charlie said, "And here I thought it was going to be a nice boring day away from the kids."

XXXXX

Charlie parked the car in the front of the house. They glanced around and saw no sign of Chicago finest but they did see a blue Ford Explorer with Wisconsin plates.

"Uh-oh, that's Carl's car." Charlie said as he glanced around for any signs of distress.

"Yeah," Martin replied as he started to exit the car. As soon as he opened his door and stepped out a gunshot was heard.

Both he and Charlie took cover as they hurried cautiously towards the Mosconi's house. They crept along the side of the house, the snow crunching beneath their feet. Martin raised his head a little so he could peek through the living room window.

Inside he saw Dominic lying on the floor bleeding from his shoulder as a weeping Erica cradled him in her lap. Carl was pacing the length of the room like a feral cat. He looked extremely nervous and was holding a revolver in one hand. He was saying something to Erica but Martin couldn't hear what was being said.

"We have to handle this now, Dominic looks pretty bad." Martin whispered.

Charlie nodded and asked, "How do you want to handle it?"

"Follow me." Martin replied as he crouched low and made his way to the back of the house. They stepped onto the back porch and Martin reached for the doorknob. Thankfully it turned and Martin pushed the door open. He winced when the door creaked but it didn't seem like Carl heard anything. Martin gestured for Charlie to enter through the dining room while he went down the hall.

He crept slowly towards the living room, Carl's voice growing louder with each step.

"This is your fault, Carmela! If you hadn't run away we could have been a family!" Carl seethed. Martin could hear desperation and fear in Carl's voice. "Just tell me where my son is!"

"Carl, please, Dominic needs an ambulance." Erica pleaded.

"He'll get an ambulance after you get me my son." Carl replied furiously. "I want my boy!"

Martin reached the end of the hall and looked in the room. Carl had his back to him so Martin carefully positioned himself at the entrance and raised his gun to announce himself when Erica spotted Charlie and gasped. Carl noticed and aimed his gun towards Charlie and fired. Charlie fell forward and Martin could see blood pool around Charlie's arm.

Martin quickly shouted, "FBI!" and Carl turned around to face him with his gun held high. Martin fired and Carl fell back from the force of the shot.

Erica started screaming just as the police arrived and stormed in the front door. Martin raised his hands and said, "Don't shoot, I'm a federal agent. My name is Martin Fitzgerald." The officer nodded his head and Martin continued, "We need medics in here right away! There are two injured civilians and one agent."

An officer retrieved Carl's gun and as Martin rushed past he knew that Carl was already dead. Erica was clutching Dominic tightly but his eyes were wide open and Martin could see a look of relief on his face.

Finally Martin reached Charlie and rolled him over, "Charlie, come on man, be okay….."

Charlie's eyes were closed and Martin started to panic when his friend smiled and said, "Oh, this sucks."

Martin laughed as a wave of relief washed over him and said, "So I've been told."


	42. Chapter 42

XXXXXXX

"_I love you - those three words have my life in them." - Alexandria to Nicholas III _

XXXXXXX

Chapter 42

XXXXXXX

Sam pulled the Jeep onto the highway and settled into her seat. She gripped the steering wheel and signaled to change lanes.

"I don't know about you Sam but I am exhausted." Corinne commented as she leaned back in her seat staring out the window.

"Me too," Sam replied stifling a yawn.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" Corinne asked with her hand on the dial.

Sam smiled and said, "Sure, just no country okay."

"You know me better than that, Samantha." Corinne switched on the radio and started scanning through the stations. "Your mama likes to rock n' roll."

Sam laughed as he mom located a classic rock station. Her mom smiled with pleasure at hearing one of her favorite songs by the Rolling Stones beginning to play. The sound of a choir opened the song when Keith Richard's softly strumming guitar slowly filtered in followed by the one and only Mick Jaggar's voice, _"__I saw her today at the reception, a glass of wine in her hand. I knew she was gonna meet her connection, at her feet was a footloose man."_ Corinne began to sing along with the song as she got a lost far away look in her eyes, _"You can't always get what you want…You can't always get what you want…You can't always get what you want but if you try sometimes, well you might find, you get what you need."_

Sam smiled at the sound of her mother's singing voice, sure if was off key but she knew that her mom's duets with her favorite songs was one of the few pleasures in her life so Sam just sat back and listened as her mind drifted to the events earlier in the evening.

_She had no idea what to expect when she saw Brigid after so many years but she was definitely not expecting the frosty reception she received. When Sam and her mom arrived at the home of Brigid and her fiancée, Gus, she could feel the aggression rolling off of Brigid in large waves. While she and her sister both bore a strong physical resemblance, Sam's eyes were brown while Brigid's were hazel. Sam used to think Brigid's eyes were like a mood ring, changing color to suit how she was feeling. And today, they were dark and gray. _

_Brigid greeted her as if she were an unexpected and most unwelcome visitor. It pained Sam to know that she and her sister had not only grown so far apart but now it seemed that the distance was the size of the Grand Canyon. Her mom was trying her best to be pleasant while Gus was all smiles and cheer. _

_After a little bit of awkward chit chat they all gathered around the table to eat dinner; the atmosphere filled with palpable tension. Sam moved her peas around her plate idly listening to Brigid talk to her mom about some people that Sam didn't know so she clearly could not contribute anything to the conversation. _

_She had just assembled her peas into a star pattern when her mom touched her arm and said, "Sam, Gus just asked you a question."_

"_Oh I'm sorry, Gus." Sam quickly apologized, noticing Brigid rolling her eyes at her._

"_That's okay, I was just wondering how you like living in the Big Apple?" Gus asked again. _

_Sam smiled. Gus was a really good guy. He was stocky, with thin brown hair and big smile that showcased equally large teeth. "I love it. Have you ever been to New York?" _

"_No, but I've always wanted to visit." Gus put his hand on Brigid's and said, "Hey, maybe we can arrange to have New York be our port when we go on our honeymoon cruise." He turned back to look at Sam and added, "Maybe you could show us the sights; the Statue of Liberty, Times Square, the Empire State Building…."_

_Sam opened her mouth to answer when Brigid replied, "Gus, Sam doesn't have time for that. She's a big important FBI agent." She leaned forward on the table and said, "So, Sammy, I bet it must feel really strange to be back here after so much time away." She paused to take a slow drink of her water. "I mean, after so much time living in the big city Kenosha must seem so small and insignificant." _

"_No, not at all." Sam replied. Brigid was being aggressive so she tried to remain cool and collected. "I think Kenosha is very significant."_

_Corinne smiled widely as she tried to play peacekeeper. "Brigid, come on, we're all trying to have a nice dinner." _

_Brigid narrowed her eyes and said, "No, mom, you come on. Sam disappears for years and we hardly hear a peep out of her. Then she suddenly decides that she's ready to reconnect and you welcome her home like the prodigal daughter. As if she isn't the one who cut off contact, who decided that we weren't good enough for her." Brigid pushed back her chair and said, "Excuse me if I don't feel like celebrating."_

"_Brig…." Gus called after her. Seconds later they all heard a door slam shut. He rubbed his chin and said, "I'm sorry Samantha. Brigid is just…."_

"_Its okay, Gus, she's right." Samantha commented as she stood up. "Excuse me."_

_As Sam walked out of the dining room in search of Brigid she heard her mom say, "You should have seen them when they were little girls. Like peas in a pod." _

_Sam walked down the narrow hallway to the bedroom. The walls were lined with photos. Sam recognized some of them but most not. She stopped in front of a photo of Brigid receiving her Associates degree in court reporting. She was smiling widely and their mom had her arm wrapped around her shoulder. Sam felt an emptiness inside of her because here was tangible evidence of her absence; but to be fair, Brigid was missing in her photos too. When she graduated from Quantico there weren't any family member's present to offer up their congratulations. They claimed they couldn't get the time off of work and it was too expensive. Sam remembered thinking that day, "Screw them, if they don't care then neither do I." _

_So she cut them out. She stopped returning messages and eventually the phone calls stopped altogether. She became absorbed in her work and told herself that she didn't need her sister, her mother or anyone else in Kenosha. She looked at the photo again and wondered if Brigid had the same thought on her important day. _

_When she reached the bedroom door she knocked and Brigid said, "Leave me alone." _

_Ignoring her response, Sam went ahead and opened the door. Her sister was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the window. She was slumped over and smoking a cigarette. _

"_You never did listen when I told you to leave me alone." Brigid commented with her back still towards Sam. _

"_You're right, I figure why start now?" Sam walked around the bed and sat down next to her big sister. The bed dipped to the weight so Brigid had to scoot further up. _

"_Did you come in here to tell me that I'm wrong, that we're to blame?" Brigid asked as the smoke from the cigarettes blew out of her nose. _

"_No, actually I was going to tell you that you're right." Sam watched her sister smoking and for the first time in a long time she really wanted a cigarette. Brigid turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow so Sam continued, "I left because I was mad at mom but once I was gone I cut you off too and that was wrong. I can't even explain how it happened exactly but after awhile it was just easier to not call you than try and make contact after so much time passed."_

_Brigid nodded her head and took another drag. The smoke was thick around them. "Are you dying?"_

"_What?" Sam asked, shocked by the question. "No, why would you ask me that?"_

"_I was just trying to think why you would come back now and the only reason I can come up with is that you are dying or need an organ transplant."_

_Sam laughed. Brigid looked at her annoyed so Sam quickly said, "Brigid, you have been watching way too many chick flicks." She chuckled and added, "Considering how much you and mom smoke you are going to be asking for my organs first." _

_Brigid laughed and it was like music to Sam's ears. "You're probably right." After a few more chuckles she softly asked, "Why are you back, Samantha? Why after all this time?" _

"_I wish could offer you some profound reason but the simple truth is that I missed you guys. I missed having a family and I was tired of losing any more time over so much petty shit that happened a long time ago." Sam put her hands between her knees and leaned forward to put her head near her sister's, "I just don't want to lose any more time." _

_They sat in silence for a few minutes when Brigid finally said, "I'm still mad." _

"_I know. I am fully prepared for you to be mad for quite awhile." Sam remarked before smirking and saying, "I cut your Barbie's hair and you were mad for a month. Believe me: I know you can hold a grudge for a long time but you eventually forgave me for that, I hope someday we can get past this too."_

_Brigid smiled and replied, "I don't know, I'm still kinda pissed about the doll." _

By the time Sam left she and Brigid were being friendly to each other. While there were still unresolved hurt feelings on both their parts at least the door of communication was now open. Sam was staring at the road ahead and it took her a moment to register that the music had stopped playing so they could do a quick local news update.

"…..and today in Chicago a case of a missing person resulted in tragedy when the victim's ex-boyfriend turned up at the woman's new home and shot her husband. Two federal agents arrived on the scene moments later and there was an exchange of gunfire resulting in the death of the ex-boyfriend but not before he was able to shoot one of the agents. While names are not being released until family has been notified…."

Sam slammed on her breaks and jerked the car to the side of the road pulling to a hard stop. The car behind her showed their disgust by blasting their car horn and flipping her off as they past.

Sam ignored them as she fumbled through her coat pockets to locate her cell phone.

"Samantha! What in the hell are you doing?" Corinne demanded as she tried to touch Sam's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Just give me a minute," Sam ordered as she pulled out her cell phone and began dialing Martin's number with nervous shaking fingers. It didn't even ring once before going directly to his voicemail. Sam hung up and tried reaching Charlie but she got his voicemail too. Her heart was racing in her chest. "Damn it."

"Samantha, what's going on?" Corinne asked; her voice laced with concern.

Sam swallowed and in a shaky voice said, "The shooting. I think that was my case and….um, I just need to make sure Martin's okay." She tried calling Martin's number again and his voicemail picked up. She was about to dial again when suddenly her cell phone rang and she immediately answered, "Spade."

"Samantha, it's Anna," Her voice was even and it ignited something inside of Sam.

"What's going on? I just heard a report on the news and Martin's not answering his phone…." Sam's words were fast and insistent.

"Sam, its okay, Martin's fine," Anna explained. Sam sighed with relief and it calmed her to hear Anna sounding assured and confident. "Charlie was the one who was injured and thankfully Carl's a lousy shot. He hit him in the arm and managed to avoid causing any serious damage. He's going to be fine."

"Thank god." Sam breathed, trying to steady her nerves. Sam pinched the bridge of her nose and asked, "What in the hell happened?"

Sam could feel her mom watching her intensely as Anna explained Carl's accidental release to the moment Martin shot him dead. Fortunately, that while Dominic's wound was pretty bad he was expected to make a full recovery.

"Needless to say it has been madness here. Martin wanted to call you himself but he's been tied up dealing with all the inquiries considering he was Carl's arresting officer in Milwaukee and he was the one who shot him here in Chicago." Anna finished.

"Do you need me to come down?" Sam asked, turning to face her mom.

"No, we still need your report but not tonight." Anna replied.

"Okay, if you're sure. Call me if you need me to do anything." Sam said with a nod and then softly added, "Please tell Martin……tell him to call me as soon as he is able."

"Will do," Anna replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight and thanks for calling Anna." Sam replied before closing her phone. She smiled at her mom and said, "Martin's fine. It was his partner who was shot but he's going to be okay."

"Good, I'm glad your friend is alright." Corinne said with a grin. Sam nodded her head and then clicked her blinker on to move back onto the highway. As soon as they were moving again Corinne cleared her throat and added, "So…..it's not serious, huh?"

"Mom, I would be extremely worried if anyone I knew might have been shot." Sam argued with her eyes looking out onto the street ahead.

"That's right, Samantha," Corinne replied smirking, "Just keep telling yourself that."

Sam didn't say a word but she knew it was her silence that was speaking volumes to her mom. She blew out a frustrated breath; she always hated it when her mom was right.


	43. Chapter 43

XXXXXXX

"_Let us follow our destiny, ebb and flow. Whatever may happen, we master fortune by accepting it."- Virgil _

XXXXXXX

Chapter 43

XXXXXXX

Martin trudged up the stairs on the front stoop and unlocked his front door. He was bone weary after a very long day. After the shooting he escorted a very grumpy Charlie to the hospital, gave his interview to Louisa, then Internal Affairs got involved because of the "suspicious nature of Carl's release" as the peon who interviewed him said, and then more interviews, and waiting. He wished he could have called Sam in the midst of it all but every time he reached for the phone someone came along to check or re-check his statement. By the time he was able to call her it was close to one in the morning and he didn't want to wake her up. At least he knew that Anna had been able to reach her and let her know what had happened.

As soon as he entered Milo rushed him eager to greet him. He was thankful that Anna was also able to reach his dog walker to take Milo out for his evening walk because he knew there was no way he would have the energy to do it when he got home. He patted the dog on his head and said, "Hey, buddy."

He was rewarded with a rapidly wagging tail and a bark.

As he started up the stairs his phone rang so he stopped and walked into the living room to pick up his cordless. "Fitzgerald."

"Hi," Sam's voice greeted him. Her voice was like a soothing balm after such a miserable day. "I've been trying to reach you on your cell phone."

"Really?" He reached into her breast pocket and pulled out his cell to seen the screen had gone dark. "Sorry, I had to turn it off and I guess I forgot to turn it back on."

"That's okay," She replied gently. "I was just worried because you still hadn't called…."

"Sorry, it got so late and since I knew Anna called you I thought I'd wait until morning to phone you." Martin smiled and loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Yeah, well I appreciate your thoughtfulness but I couldn't get to sleep until I knew for sure you were okay."

"Ah, that's so sweet…." Martin teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam replied.

"How's your visit going?" He smiled into the receiver as he moved to the sofa to lie down.

As he rested his head on the sofa pillow he could hear Sam sigh, "It's going good but that's not why I called, I want to know how you are doing."

"I'm fine. Or at least as well as can be expected after knowing you killed someone – whether they deserved it or not." He replied softly as an image of Carl's face when he shot him entered his mind before quickly vanishing. "It's just been a really long day."

"How's Charlie?" She asked softly and he mentally pictured her lying in her childhood bed at her mother's house.

"He has to stay overnight in the hospital so he is being ornery and a general pain in the ass. Both are obvious signs that he is going to be fine." Martin replied as he toed off his shoes and let them fall to the floor. "So is Dominic by the way. I got a chance to see him while he was in recovery."

"That's great. How's Erica?"

"She's feeling guilty but I think she's going to be fine." Martin paused to yawn before he finished, "Actually, she told me she feels guilty that she is relieved that Carl is officially out of her life."

"I honestly can't say I wouldn't feel the same way." Sam whispered. "I should let you go. You have to be well rested for our date."

Martin sighed, savoring the feeling of sinking into his sofa cushions. "Yeah, you're right, especially because I have big plans."

"Really? Maybe I should ask you what I should wear."

Martin yawned again before replying, "You know I hate encouraging you to wear clothes."

Sam laughed lightly and said, "You should go to sleep. You sound tired."

"I am," Martin confessed and then added, "But I don't want to hang up either."

"I know what you mean," Sam replied. They were both quiet for a moment when she said, "Is it weird for me to say that I miss you?"

"Not any weirder than for me to say I miss you too."

XXXX

The next morning Martin rolled over on the sofa and snuggled further into the sofa. In his sleepy state he could have sworn he smelled coffee so he opened his eyes only to find a pair of warm brown eyes watching him. Except this time they didn't belong to Milo.

"Good morning," Sam whispered. She was sitting on the coffee table near his head.

"Morning," Martin rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't still asleep and said, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until this afternoon."

"My mom had to work the breakfast shift again so I decided to just come back early. And don't worry; your Jeep is safely parked in the garage." She held a cup of Starbucks coffee in her hand. She must have noticed him eyeing her coffee because she smiled and held up another cup for him. She winked and said, "I come bearing a gift."

"Thanks," He grinned and quickly sat up to happily accept the coffee. He took a long drink and said, "And thanks for returning my car safe and sound."

"You really were tired last night weren't you?" Sam commented, her eyes scanning over his now wrinkled suit that he had fallen asleep in. She reached over and tugged on his tie. "You couldn't even manage to change your clothes."

"Yeah, I guess I was." Martin had completely conked out on the sofa after he hung up with Sam. "I'm glad you're back. How was the drive?"

Sam moved off of the table to sit down next to him. She slouched against the sofa and said, "Not too bad. Most of the busier streets are cleared." Martin took another drink before leaning back as well; his shoulder touching Sam's. They sat in silence for a little bit when Sam said, "When I heard about the shooting and you didn't answer your phone I got really worried."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to call you right away but I had to make sure Charlie was alright and then Internal Affairs got involved…." Martin explained.

"No, it's not that…." He watched as Sam started fiddling with the plastic lid on her coffee cup. "It's just, I was scared that if something had happened to you that we still would not have settled everything…..everything that was said in the heat of the moment."

Martin shook his head and sighed. "Sam, I said I was sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing, I should be apologizing too. I overreacted and got really defensive. It's just that I know what happened was wrong and I don't like being reminded of it." Sam tilted her head to look at him. "But that's my issue not yours."

"We both have issues," Martin nodded his head and said, "That's the thing with relationships, there is always going to be baggage."

"Yeah, but you have to be careful when you unpack it. People can get hurt by the contents."

Martin swallowed and murmured, "Yeah."

She looked back at the cup in her hands and said, "I spent a lot of time last night thinking about what you said before…..about not knowing if you could let go." Martin went still, waiting with bated breath. "And while I still don't have an answer I want you to know that I'm thinking about it. I just need a little time and a lot of patience." She looked back up at him and added, "Because when I thought that maybe it was you who had been shot I realized that I'm not ready to let go either."

Martin smiled and said, "Okay, how much time do you need? A few hours, a day, a week?"

"How about we focus on our date tonight and go from there?" Sam replied with a coy smile. She reached up and kissed him. "You still haven't told me what I should wear? Are we going someplace formal, casual, semi-casual, fancy, what?"

"Um, I guess semi-fancy would be good." Martin replied, before reaching to kiss her again. "But how about instead of talking about what you should wear tonight we focus on getting you out of wearing what you have on right now? Because you leave tomorrow and I still haven't seen that pink bra…."

Sam smiled against and said, "Well, you're out of luck because…I'm not wearing a bra."

Martin leaned back and with feigned disappointment said, "Oh-kay……"

"Thanks for understanding." She laughed and said, "Now shut up and kiss me."


	44. Chapter 44

XXXXXXX

"_You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly." - Sam Keen_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 44

XXXXXXX

"Sam, I don't want to pressure you but we have reservations!" Martin shouted from the living room.

"Hold your horses!" Sam shouted back while standing in front of the bathroom mirror applying her lipstick.

She had to laugh at the absurdity of the moment. Here she was getting dressed for what was, technically, her and Martin's first date and they are already playfully bickering like a couple that has been together for a lot more than a week.

Sam stopped to check herself; she just referred to her and Martin as a couple. But the real surprise was it didn't terrify her. Actually, it gave her a warm feeling of comfort. She smiled and shook her head and finished getting ready.

Once she was done, she took a final look in the mirror, smiled at her reflection and headed downstairs.

When she entered the living room Martin was sitting on the sofa flipping through a magazine. He heard her approach and looked up, "I was beginning to get worri….Whoa." Martin stood up and judging by the look on his face, Sam was certain that if he were a cartoon character this would be the moment when his eyes bugged out, jaw dropped to the floor and his tongue unfurled. "Wow….you look…..uh, wow, you look amazing."

She was wearing the little black dress that she always packed _just in case_. Although this is the first occasion that the gamble of packing it had actually paid off. It was form fitting in all the right places and the low 'V' design accentuated her cleavage just right. She had decided to wear her hair down in thick wavy curls and by the smile on his face she was sure he liked it.

She twirled and posed for him. "So, was it worth the wait?"

He gaped at her before he smiled broadly and said, "Absolutely."

He was wearing his dark charcoal suit and a deep blue shirt with the first few buttons undone. He stepped forward and pulled her close, kissing her gingerly on the lips when she pulled back and said, "Reservations remember?"

Martin jutted his lower lip out and said, "Yeah, right. Let's go."

He gave her another kiss before turning to led them both out. They walked into the garage and climbed into the Jeep. Martin hit the garage door opener and as soon as the engine started up the heater kicked on, blowing cold air onto her shins before slowly switching to warm.

When Martin pulled out into the street Sam asked, "So where are we going? You never told me."

"First stop is dinner at Moto." Martin smiled and pulled to a stop at a light. "It's on Fulton Market in the meat packing district. According to James it's supposed to be an amazing experience to eat there."

"Experience, huh?" Sam leaned back into her seat and said, "I can't wait."

XXXXX

The décor of the small restaurant could best be described as minimalist. The walls were white, the booths a soft cinnamon color and the chairs a dark chocolate but it was all done in a very hip and modern fashion making the light airy atmosphere warm and inviting.

Martin and Sam sat smiling at one another as they perused the menu; a menu that was actually pad Thai stir fry in the form of edible paper. After agreeing to the ten-course option, something that while it seemed like a lot of food, Martin insisted on ordering since the portions were so small. Sam was ready to protest but Martin waved her off and said he would gladly eat anything she couldn't.

As Martin chomped on his menu he said, "When James mentioned that it was going to be a culinary experience he wasn't kidding."

Sam laughed as she bit into her own menu. "I have to say, after hearing the waiter describe the courses this will definitely be a dinner I won't forget."

Martin raised his wine glass to hers and said, "That's good because that's exactly what I was going for."

Suddenly their waiter appeared with their first course. "This is the first portion of your dining experience, black bean, chocolate marshmallow and beer."

Sam met Martin's eyes just as they both looked down at the beautifully assembled food on the dish and wondered just how they were supposed to eat it. Fortunately, the waiter noticed they hesitation and talked them through it.

As they grew accustomed to the 'experience' of eating haute cuisine they were able to relax enough to carry on a conversation.

"So, what's next for you and your family?" Martin asked as he took a drink of his wine. Earlier in the afternoon Sam had updated Martin on all that happened back home with her mom and sister.

"We all promised that we wouldn't let more than two weeks pass before getting in touch." Sam replied, savoring the taste of this unusual dish. "My mom actually wanted it to be more like twice a week but I finally convinced her that with my schedule there was no way I could commit to it."

"Hmm…." Martin placed his glass back on the table. "So, how many phone calls am I allotted?"

Sam twitched her lips into a smile and said, "I don't know. If you can promise me that your conversation will be provocative I guess I can try to make an exception and give you a little leeway."

He laughed.

The evening flew by as they chatted about nothing and everything between courses of vanilla scallop with carbonated fruit salsa, potato links with sausage links, and a fish entrée that you could actually watch be cooked inside a small polymer box as it sat on the table.

A few hours later as they stood outside the restaurant waiting for the valet to pull around the car they were both still discussing the various dishes that they had ate.

"I think 'A Study in Utensils' is my favorite." Sam commented with a laugh, still feeling a little giddy from the wine. "You have to give them points for extreme creativity."

Martin laughed and shook his head before pulling her into a playful embrace. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I did." Sam was happy being held by Martin. It was still quite cold out and she was safely surrounded by Martin's warm body heat. She looked up and softly kissed him. "So, where are we off to next?"

Just as the valet arrived with the Jeep Martin waggled his eyebrows at her as he said, "We're going dancing."


	45. Chapter 45

XXXXXXX

"_It is the things in common that make relationships enjoyable, but it is the little differences that make them interesting." - Todd Ruthman_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 45

XXXXXXX

A short while later they were outside of Jilly's Piano Bar. There was crowd just to get to the front door and despite the freezing temperatures there were still a good twenty people standing in line. Several groups of girls huddled together hoping to get inside so they could warm up with a drink while a few couples clung to each other tightly, the girls faces expectant with the promise of a dance.

Martin could see the worried look on Sam's face thinking that he was going to make her wait in the cold. He held her hand tightly and tried to keep in front of her to protect her from the icy gust of wind that whipped past. As soon as they had moved past the line of shivering clubbers he quickly approached the bouncer.

Martin eyed the 250-lb bouncer with his shaved head and thick blond mustache standing guard in his bulky down jacket with his arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes at the two of them and Martin thought this is a man who looked like he never, ever smiled.

"Hey man, my name's Martin Fitzgerald." Martin introduced himself with a grin. By the expression on the guy's face he could have cared less; he looked back at them like he couldn't wait to hear what lame line they were going to use to try and get inside. Martin started to worry that he was going to be seriously embarrassed in front of Sam when he remembered what Charlie told him and added, "I'm a friend of Tony's."

Suddenly the bouncer's expression softened and he gruffly said, "Oh, yeah, man." He unhooked the velvet rope and let them pass, much to the dismay of the people still waiting in line. The bouncer yelled to another man, "Hey, this guy's a friend of Tony's."

They entered the foyer and a short, stocky Italian man approached them. He was wearing a gray shark skin suit and had a thick Chicago accent. "Hey Marty man, I'm glad you could make it tonight. And who is this lovely lady?"

"Hey Tony," Martin shook his hand and turned to introduce Sam. "This is Samantha Spade."

"Hello." Samantha reached out to shake Tony's hand.

Tony smiled as he held her hand between both of his and looked deeply into her eyes, "Hello, how you doin'?"

"Fine, thank you." Sam replied casually. "How are you?"

Tony tilted his head and said, "I'm good. Busy night, you know how it goes."

Sam nodded her head but made no attempt to continue the conversation. Martin's eyes darted back and forth between them noticing that Tony wasn't make any move to let go of Sam's hand.

He cleared his throat and said, "Tony, how about that table?"

Tony dropped Sam's hand out of his and said, "Oh yeah, right. Follow me, this way."

Tony went first and Martin had Sam walk between them so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd that was literally asses to elbows. Jilly's had dark red walls and was dimly lit for ambiance but had just enough light so people could see who they were talking to and what they were drinking. The air was smoky as many of the patrons were puffing on cigars and cigarettes.

Sam reached out for his hand as she followed Tony through the crowded club where people of all ages and sizes were drinking and laughing and having a great time.

As they walked he couldn't help notice that some people were watching them as if they were somehow important enough to get a personal escort to their table and it gave him a little thrill. Especially when the other men took a second glance at Sam but knew she was off limits since she was quite clearly with him. He knew it was shallow to be proud that he was here with the hottest girl in the club but then he quickly thought, screw it, he was going to embrace his primitive cave man instincts.

Me Martin.

She Sam.

Mine.

As they walked he could hear the music grow louder with each step and he soon found himself at an intimate table for two near the piano bar where an older bald man with a baritone voice was singing Sinatra's "They Can't Take That Away From Me."

"_The way you haunt my dreams, no they can't take that away from me. We may never, never meet again, on that bumpy road to love but I'll always, always keep the memory of…"_

As soon as they sat down Tony asked them what they were having and went off in search of their drinks. Sam turned to him and asked, "Do you come here a lot?"

It was hard to hear over the din of the music so Martin moved his chair closer to hers. He briefly wondered if he should keep up the façade that Charlie and Tony went through so much trouble to create but decided that the truth would be easier. So he shook his head and replied, "No."

Sam looked at him in surprise and leaned in close to him and said, "Really? I mean, that guy is acting like you're old friends."

Martin rested his arm on the back of her chair and said, "Charlie actually set this all up. He knows Tony from high school. He set this all up in the hopes that I could impress you with my cool connections."

She laughed.

Sam raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, the restaurant was set up by James and this by Charlie….exactly how much did you plan?"

"Well, I asked you out and….. I drove." Martin answered with a sly smile. "I also have to sit here and try to keep you entertained."

"Well, you are doing a very good job." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "So they must be really good friends to volunteer to help you plan a date."

"Yeah, well I asked for their help. I told them we got into a fight…."

Sam went rigid and curtly said, "You told them about our fight? I can't believe you told them, that was personal Martin….."

Martin quickly interrupted knowing that she was already gearing up for another fight. "I didn't tell them why we fought. I only told them we got into a fight and I felt guilty for instigating it. That's all they know."

A look of relief crossed her face before a look shame took its place. "I'm sorry, Martin." She put her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. "I overreacted – again."

"It's okay," Martin replied as Sam looked up, bit her lower lip and slumped into her chair. He nudged her with is hand and said, "Sam, really, it's fine. We didn't fight. See, we are making progress."

She gave him a sheepish smiled, tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in closer. Martin put his mouth near her ear and reassured her again. She nodded her head and turned to face him. "I am sorry."

"I know."

She gently fingered his collar and said, "You're lucky to have really helpful friends."

"Yes I am." He replied, grinning. Since she was so close he took the opportunity to kiss her.

After a few kisses, he pulled back to see Sam smiling at him as she shook her head bemused. The man at the piano switched to another Sinatra classic, "I've Got You Under My Skin."

"_I've got you under my skin. I've got you deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of m, I've got you under my skin. I've tried so not to give in, I've said to myself this affair never will go so well but why should I try to resist, when baby will I know than well that I've got you under my skin….."_

Tony returned with his gin and tonic and Sam's martini. He took a drink and watched Sam over the rim of his glass as she plucked the olive off of the little metal sword with her teeth smiling at something Tony told her.

Tony turned his focus to Martin and laid a hand on his shoulder. "So, how's Charlie doing? I heard that SOB went and got himself shot."

Martin nodded his head and replied, "He's good. I talked to him this afternoon. He went home today but he should be back to work in a few weeks."

"So he's stuck at home, huh? I'll be sure to send him a bottle of scotch."

Martin shook his head as he chuckled and said, "Actually, I think you should send it to Nadine. She has to put up with him."

Tony laughed and patted Martin on the back. "Good idea!"

They asked him who the singer was and he told them his name was Nick Russo, local celebrity singer. Then he told them that he told his staff that if they need anything to make sure they got it. Then he excused himself and disappeared into the crowd.

As he watched Tony walk away Martin realized how very differently this evening would have been if Carl had taken a little more time to aim. While it was easy for him and Charlie to make jokes today the truth of the matter was Charlie could have been killed. There but for the grace of god, Martin thought. He wasn't sure if it was the gin that was causing the burning sensation in his throat of the realization that he almost lost his best friend.

"Hey," Sam put her hand on his cheek. He turned to look at her and she said, "He's fine. Believe me: it can drive you crazy to wonder what might have happened."

He nodded and Sam leaned forward to kiss him. He had to admit that he was really enjoying the making-out portion of the date. They sat drinking and kissing for awhile when Sam asked, "So when does the dancing part of this date kick in?"

"Right now," Martin stood up, extended his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Sam laughed and accepted his hand so he could lead her onto the crowded dance floor. He pulled her to him, held one of her hands in his and put the other on her lower back while she put her free hand on his shoulder. The song changed and a very familiar tune began, Dean Martin's "Everybody Loves Somebody."

_Everybody loves somebody sometime  
everybody falls in love somehow.  
Something in your kiss just told me  
my sometime is now.  
_

_Everybody finds somebody someplace  
there's no telling where love may appear._

_Something in my heart keeps saying  
my someplace is now.  
_

She moved her arm so it her hand could rest behind his neck. She looked up to meet his eyes and said, "You know, I never would have taken you for a dancer."

"I actually like dancing….well, this kind of dancing anyway." Martin corrected before adding, "Just don't ask me to fast dance. It will be incredibly awkward and embarrassing for the both of us."

She laughed.

_Everybody loves somebody sometime  
and although my dream was overdue  
your love made it well worth waiting  
for sometime is now.  
_

She gently fingered the hair at the back of his neck. It sent a warm tingling sensation down his spine. She whispered in his ear, "So why do you like dancing?"

"Where else can you hold someone you care about this close to you in public without causing a scene?" He smiled as Sam's body fit against his. "Of course, when I was ten years-old I hated taking dance classes. I'd rather be outside playing football."

"You took classes?"

"I told you, my mom had a thing about etiquette. That included table manners and dance lessons." Martin said as he led them further into the dance floor.

"Well, your dance instructor taught you well." She replied.

"I'm sure Mrs. Bennahum would be proud to hear that considering what a difficult student I was." Sam looked up at him curiously and he said, "I told you, I hated it. I once faked a heart attack to try and get out of it. I lay down in the middle of the floor, clutching my hand to my chest and she just told everyone to dance around me. Needless to say she didn't buy it."

Sam laughed and replied, "You really were difficult."

He shrugged his shoulders and kept dancing.

_If I had it in my power  
I'd arrange for every girl to have your charms.  
Then every minute  
every hour  
every boy would find what I found in your arms._

He pulled her closer and said, "You know, Mrs. Bennahum used to say, 'It's all in the dance. No matter what, if you can move as one on the dance floor, you will move that way through life as well.'"

Sam smiled and let go of Martin's hand so she could wrap both arms around his neck. "I think we are doing a pretty good job dancing together."

"I think you're right." Martin replied softly. Sam rested her head on his shoulder and he breathed in the smell of her shampoo and skin. It was the most intoxicating blend he could have ever imagined._  
_

_Everybody loves somebody sometime  
everybody falls in love somehow.  
Something in your kiss just told me  
my sometime is here._

The crowded dance floor and the world around them faded away leaving just them, swaying together as one.


	46. Chapter 46

XXXXXXX

"_Love means to commit oneself without guarantee, to give oneself completely in the hope that our love will produce love in the loved person. Love is an act of faith, and whoever is of little faith is also of little love."- Erich Fromm _

XXXXXXX

Chapter 46

XXXXXXX

Despite the chill in the air Sam felt warm inside. She didn't know if it was from drinking the martini's or the result of such a wonderful night with Martin but either way she was relishing the feeling. She sighed and leaned in closer to Martin as they headed to the jeep.

Tonight was probably one of the most romantic nights of her life and it wasn't just the dinner and dancing, it was the company. Most of her dates were preoccupied by trying to impress her by appearing cool or charismatic whereas Martin was just being himself. That was probably what she liked best about him; there wasn't any pretension or phoniness about Martin; he was he who he was and that's it. Of course, it was an added bonus that he was also focused on making sure she was comfortable being who she was and having a good time.

She wrapped her arm around his waist as his pulled her close, his arm slung over her shoulder. She tilted her head so it rested on his shoulder and softly said, "I had a really great time tonight."

"I'm glad." He replied with a sly grin. "We all went through a lot of trouble planning it."

She laughed softly as they reached the jeep. Martin clicked the button to unlock the doors and stepped up to open her door. She started towards the door but before she stepped inside she pulled him close and kissed him. He leaned closer to her and pressed his body to hers until her back was up against the back door of the jeep.

She liked being this close to Martin. He was solid and real and safe and she knew that when she went home tomorrow she was going miss being with him like this.

He slowly started running his hands along her waist as she rested both of her hands on his chest. As they kissed, their tongues probing and mingling, she could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. He moved his kisses to her neck and she started to move her hips against his when she heard him moan with pleasure.

She knew that she needed to get him home before they completely lost themselves in the moment because while it was tempting it was also cold and they were parked along a busy street. So as he started to nip and suck on her neck she murmured into his ear, "You better get us home before we get arrested for public indecency."

"Don't blame me, you started it." He laughed against her neck and replied, "Okay, you're right, we should stop." He gave her neck a final kiss and stepped back so Sam could slip inside the jeep.

A few minutes later they were on the road and as Martin drove Sam leaned into her seat not able to believe how much had changed since her first car ride with Martin just after she had arrived in Chicago. She didn't think it would be possible for her life to change so drastically in such a short period of time and yet it had. When she arrived she was estranged from her family and resigned to her single-hood. Now, a mere week and a half later she had reconnected with her mom and sister. Sure, there was stuff that needed to be talked about but at least the door was open. As for being single, well, technically she still was but now there was Martin.

Her gut instincts on that first night were right when she thought that there would be no such thing as a simple fling with Martin Fitzgerald. How was she supposed to walk away from someone as wonderful as him? She had been dating long enough to know you don't just throw something like they had away. It was hard enough finding a someone you could actually like but the odds of that guy not only being just as into you as well as one who is handsome, smart, sexy and makes you laugh, well, it's too rare to lose.

Sam knew this, so she decided that she wasn't going to lose it, lose him.

The problem was now that even though she had accepted that fact that they both wanted more there were still plenty of obstacles; namely, the distance of living in two different cities and also the matter of dating another agent. If by some miracle they were able to pull off a long distance relationship, if either one of them were to transfer they would most likely have to change jobs. It was one thing to start dating someone after they were already on your team; it was another for someone to willingly place two agents who were romantically involved with each other on the same team after the fact.

Sam couldn't help but wonder if the big meeting Jack wanted to have when she got home was to announce that Kyle was leaving their team. That would leave an open spot in the NY missing persons unit…..and Martin would be extremely qualified for the position. But as quickly as she considered the idea she dismissed it. First of all she wasn't so keen on working on a team with a man she was currently seeing along with someone she used to have a relationship. She was certain that Jack would find it just as uncomfortable. Then there was also the fact that she and Martin were moving fast as it was. It would be borderline insanity to have him pull up roots and move to another city to be with a woman he had only known a week.

Sam sighed, as romantic a notion as it was she knew it was completely irrational. But she wanted some assurance that she was going to see Martin after she went home to New York so she reached out with her hand and tugged playfully on his earlobe, "You know there are a lot of great places to go dancing in New York."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and replied, "Really?"

"Yeah," She kept her eyes on him as she said, "Maybe if you come up and visit I could take you out."

He reached up, took her hand and kissed it. "I'd like that." He turned to her with a smile and keeping his hold on her hand, he rested them on the space between their seats. He returned his focus to his driving when he licked his lips and quietly, hesitatingly asked, "So does this mean that you are willing to risk it? Try to have some kind of relationship?"

The car slowed to a stop as the streetlight switched from yellow to red. Free to shift his focus, Martin turned to face her, waiting for her reply.

Sam sighed and looked down at their intertwined hands and said, "I've thought about it and I decided that I'd rather take a gamble on having a relationship with you and all the complications that are sure to come, and there will be complications Martin, but I'd rather take that chance rather than risk never seeing you again." She looked up and added, "That is, if you were still willing to take a chance on me as well."

He lifted his hand off of the steering wheel, touched her face and whispered, "I'd risk anything to be with you Sam." He leaned forward and kissed her.

The car behind them honked their horn, presumably to remind them that the light had switched back to green. With a smile on his face, Martin pulled back to return to his driving.

Sam laughed and said, "We have got to get home already."

Martin laughed, shifted in his seat and replied, "I'm trying."

They finally pulled into the garage a few minutes later and after a long night of making out and stopping Sam was quite ready to take Martin upstairs so she could have her way with when she heard loud, frantic barking. She looked over at Martin who exhaled loudly and said, "The cat's back."

He exited the jeep and hurriedly walked to the door that led to the backyard. As she stepped out of the jeep she could hear Martin yelling, "Milo!"

She gave a light laugh and decided to just leave Martin to his peacekeeper duties and went inside the house. She removed her coat and hung it on the coat rack deciding to just head into the living room to wait for Martin. It wasn't until she was half-way through the dining room that it occurred to her that it was the only place that had not yet made it into the competition for 'favorite room'.

A naughty idea entered her mind and she made quick work of stripping off her dress. She hung it on the back of one of the chairs, sat on the edge of the table, crossed her legs and leaned back, supporting herself with her hands on the table.

She heard the back door slam shut and Martin muttering, "Fucking cat….." followed by footsteps headed in her direction. The door swung open and Martin appeared.

He stood shock still at the sight of her. If she thought he looked cartoonish at seeing her in the black dress it was nothing compared to the gaping look on his face at finding her sitting on his dining room table wearing nothing but a smile and her hot pink bra and panties.

"You said you wanted to see it on me," Sam purred. She gave him a coy smile and asked, "What do you think?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah, yeah, the next chapter will be smutty. Sheez, bunch of dirty readers who always have smarty sex on the mind……. ;-)


	47. Chapter 47

XXXXXXX

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you_

_- Ryan Cabrera, 'True'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 47: NC-17

XXXXXXX

All the blood drained out of Martin's head, moving to regions southward as he stood still with his gaze glued on the Samantha Spade wearing the hot pink bra.

And the panties that matched.

With seductive eyes she asked again, "Marty, what do you think?"

He just stared at her for a few beats before he finally mumbled, "Uh….can't think."

A slow smile spread across her beautiful mouth and she tilted her head to beckon him to her. "Come here."

He nodded his head but unfortunately, his feet remained firmly planted where he stood at the sight of Sam looking like a goddess in pink lingerie; exquisite and divine. He was certain that the image would be something he would conjure up often after she went home. He wanted to go to her, to touch her, to feel her, to love her; but apparently he lost the capacity the think and walk at the same time.

At last, the message was finally relayed from his brain to his feet to get moving and he slowly shuffled towards where Sam sat waiting.

She uncrossed her legs allowing him to settle his hips between her thighs. She straightened up and rested her palms on his chest; their faces a breath apart but not yet touching. He stared into her brown sugar eyes and slowly, gradually skimmed his fingertips along her thighs. Her skin was soft and he could feel the goose bumps rise at his gossamer touch. This was her last night here and he wanted it to be slow; to savor every touch, taste and sensation.

He moved his hands gently back and forth and whispered, "Breathtaking."

She quivered at his touch and softly replied, "What?"

"That's what I think." He leaned close, his lips brushing hers. "You literally take my breath away, Sam."

He pressed his mouth to hers and she parted her lips, welcoming him without hesitation. He wanted to kiss her like there was no tomorrow; that tonight was all there was and it could last forever. Her mouth was hot against his and he thought that the taste of Sam was more addictive than any drug. An addiction from which he was sure he would never recover.

With his lips still on hers he felt her hands move down to his waist and pull his shirt-tails out of his trousers before moving back up to unfasten the buttons with her nimble fingers. He shifted his focus to her neck as Sam undid the final button and tugged his shirt and jacket off of him in one swift motion. She pulled back and ordered, "Lift up your arms."

Martin laughed softly at her eagerness but did as he was told and she yanked his undershirt off, raising it high in the air, hitting the candelabra in the process. The wrought iron light fixture swung back and forth and Martin was worried that it was going to fall when it finally slowed to a stop. His eyes were dancing with affection as he said, "Take it easy, we got all night."

Sam grinned and replied, "Just trying to help you catch up."

"Oh, well in that case." He took a step back and toed off both shoes as he unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to the floor. "Ta-da! I'm all caught up."

She gave him a slight smile, shook her head and pointed to his feet. "Don't forget the socks."

He narrowed his eyes at her but did as instructed. "Happy?"

"Yup," Now satisfied that they were both equally undressed she roped her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to her. They kissed, their tongues darting back and forth.

He nibbled on her neck and murmured, "You know…..I'm only wearing my boxers and you have on two items of clothing." He ran his hand along her vertebrae and quickly unfastened her bra.

As soon as the clasp was released Sam laughed lightly and said, "All that fuss about making sure you get to see it on me and it's already off."

Martin laughed and looked up at her. "Oh believe me, I won't forget." He tapped his temple with his index finger and said, "It's all in here."

She laughed as she pulled off the bra, tossing it in the air behind her. She reached out to kiss him again, cupping his face in her hands before moving her fingers to his hair. He moved his mouth to her neck, leisurely and deliberately trailing kisses along her collarbone and down to the valley between her breasts. He gently rubbed his thumb over the tip and she arched her back in response to his touch. She moaned in appreciation as he gently sucked and kissed one breast while fondling the other.

He returned his lips to hers and put his hands around her small waist. Sam may appear tough and hard to the outside world but to touch her, she was soft and smooth as silk. He gently caressed her warm skin before moving them around to cup her ass. He firmly believed that she had the most perfect ass he had ever seen (and touched) in the whole world. He gave her a gentle squeeze before slipping her panties off.

He kissed her hard before sliding down between her legs and putting her thighs over his shoulders. He put his mouth to work and judging by the look of raw pleasure on her face, it was right where she wanted it. He loved watching Sam's face when she was in the throes of ecstasy. He loved it more knowing that he was the one who was the cause of it. Her eyes were tightly shut and she bit her bottom lip as the tremors surged through her body. As the waves of her climax ebbed away he stood up and held her to him, her body still trembling from the aftershocks.

He brushed his lips on her shoulder, neck, face and hair as she breathed heavily. She finally opened her eyes, pupils dilated and unfocused. She looked at him hotly and kissed him hard as she pushed him back, sliding off of the table and spinning them around until the back of his thighs hit the edge of the wooden surface.

Her eyes ablaze with arousal she wordlessly dragged down his boxers, freeing his penis from its cotton confines. She smiled up at him as she kneeled down, wrapped her fingers around his throbbing manhood and lowered her mouth. He watched her under heavy lidded eyes, breathing raggedly through clenched teeth.

It was amazing the talents she possessed when it came to fellatio – and he was a hundred percent certain he never wanted to know how she learned those skills. As she increased her rhythm he knew that as wonderful as it felt he would much rather save up his big finish for when they both could benefit so he quickly told her to stop. Actually, begged her to stop. She finally relented and slithered back up his body, teasing him inch by inch.

He grabbed and kissed her hungrily. He lifted her up onto the table and she braced her weight by gripping the table edges. He looked deep into her eyes as he slipped inside of her. Sam inhaled deeply as his hips pushed at hers, gently thrusting. He was working instinctively, moving slowly at first and slowly increasing as the intensity built.

Sam wrapped her legs around his and leaned up, her chest crushing against his. She put her hands on his shoulders squeezing hard. She writhed in his arms as he rocked against her, digging her nails into his back. They spoke in touches and murmurs. He opened his eyes wanting to see her face and at the same time Sam opened hers. They didn't break eye contact as he moved deeper into her. The pressure was building with each thrust of his hips and suddenly he could feel her loins tighten and contract around him. A few more thrusts and he followed, shuddering as he emitted a deep throated groan.

They clung together, limbs feeling limp and boneless, the sounds of their ragged breathing filling the room. He wasn't sure who was supporting who because he was sure that if Sam weren't clinging to him so tightly he would fall to the floor, his wobbly knees unable to support his weight. Either way he just relished the touch and feel of her.

She was still shaking when it was over so he ran his hands soothingly up and down her back, pressing his lips to her temple, murmuring. "That was unbelievable."

Sam nodded against his cheek, humming her agreement before moving her head so she could see his face. She didn't say anything but planted a soft kiss on his lips and smiled.

He was feeling happily satiated and thirsty. He held Sam's limp form by the waist as she nestled against him and huskily asked, "Water?"

She licked her lips and replied, "Oh yeah."

After re-hydrating, they made their way upstairs and crawled into bed. He pulled Sam to him and she rested her head on his chest just below his shoulder. He was completely exhausted but he didn't want to close his eyes yet. He didn't want to lose the last bits of time he had with Sam by sleeping, he could do plenty of that after she went home.

"So, what's your final vote?" Sam asked as she yawned against his chest. He looked at her questioningly and she explained, "Which is your favorite room?"

He watched her for a moment, his heart aching beneath his rib cage, knowing that she was going home tomorrow. He looked into her eyes and softly replied, "My favorite room is any one with you in it."


	48. Chapter 48

XXXXXXX

_There and nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love_

_- Garth Brooks, 'To Make You Feel My Love'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 48

XXXXXXX

Even with her eyelids closed Sam could feel the light of day assaulting her. She opened her eyes to see the sun breaking through the slit of the curtains. She sighed heavily and sunk deeper under the covers. During the last week time was irrelevant but today the ticking clock was her enemy because as each minute passed her time in Chicago was fading away. She leaned back into the warm body pressed up against her. Martin was spooning her from behind and she could tell by the rise and fall of his chest that he was awake. She didn't want to leave the warm cocoon of the bed but she knew that she couldn't put it off any longer so she rolled over to face him.

His gaze was soft and warm as he snuggled closer to her and whispered, "Morning."

"Morning," She smiled before reaching up and grazing her fingers along the stubble on his jaw line. She suddenly grew very sad realizing that tomorrow morning she wouldn't wake up to find his warm body next to hers. She hadn't even left yet and she was already missing him. She decided to shake off her sorrow – she would have plenty of time for that when she returned to New York.

She smiled as she met Martin's eyes and gently said, "How did you sleep?"

"Not so great," Martin pressed his head further into his pillow and mumbled, "Although I noticed you didn't have any problems."

"Yeah, well, I got pretty tuckered out last night." She replied with a smirk.

He laughed. "Good excuse."

Martin gently strummed his fingers on her hip as they just watched each other. Sam leaned in and asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's a little after nine o'clock." Martin replied solemnly.

"Oh." Sam replied deflated. Her flight was set to leave at one fifteen which once you factor in early arrival at the airport for security checks, etc. that basically gave her less than two hours left with Martin.

"Yeah, oh." Martin repeated softly.

Sam moved closer and rested her head on Martin's chest as he laid his hand on her hip. They lay in bed, just enjoying the proximity of one another for a little bit of time when she finally mustered up the courage to softly say, "I have to get up soon."

He shook his head and whispered, "You know, you don't really have to go."

Sam raised an eyebrow and replied, "I don't?"

"No, you can just stay here…with me." His tone was soft and sincere.

She gave him a gentle smile and said, "What about my job? My apartment, all my friends….?"

"Pesky details."

She traced his eyebrows with her fingers and replied, "Yeah, well, those 'pesky details' are my life Martin." She sighed and continued, "As wonderful as it sounds I can't just up and leave it."

"Yeah, I know you're right." Martin breathed. However despite his agreement he tightened his grip on her waist.

She looked up at his blue eyes that were so pale they reminded her of the sky on a hot summer day. She gave him a forced smile and said, "I need to take a shower." She placed her hand on top of the one rested on her waist and gave it a gentle tug. "Join me?"

He nodded his head and they wordlessly made their way to the shower. She turned on the water and once the temperature was warm enough she stepped inside with Martin following her lead. She stood with her back to him, her eyes closed as the hot water spray pelted her skin. She heard him moving around and a bottle cap open. Moments later his hands were in her hair, moving slow circles around the crown of her head. His fingers were gentle and calculating as he massaged the shampoo into a sudsy lather.

She turned around to face him but they both remained quiet, lost in their thoughts. As he worked she studied his features, memorizing them. The small cleft in his chin, the tiny mole along his jaw line and the other one just below his left eye; the pale freckles on his nose, the wrinkles near his eyes whenever he smiled, his soft pale pink lips that revealed his perfect, straight white teeth whenever he smiled. She was going to miss seeing that smile everyday. Her heart thumped hard in her chest when she realized how precious his face had become to her in just the course of a week.

Shaking off her morose mood she asked, "When do you think you can come visit me in New York?" She realized her voice sounded eager, almost desperate, so she tried to recover by adding, "I mean, just so I can make reservations or whatever…."

Martin bit his lip for a moment but she could tell he was feeling a little more upbeat at hearing her question. The emotion radiating off of him had changed and his shampooing technique even felt more energized. "Um, well, actually I gave it a little thought last night." He looked down at her as he kept moving his fingers through her hair. "How about in three weeks? Charlie will be back by then and it will be a long weekend in observance of Presidents Day. I could fly up on Friday afternoon and then take the red-eye back on Tuesday morning."

Sam grinned and said, "A little thought, huh? That's a pretty detailed plan."

"Yeah, well, I had a lot of time to think last night." He reached past her and removed the handheld shower nozzle and said, "Close your eyes and tilt your head back."

As Martin rinsed her hair she realized just how vested they had both become, it seemed that the 'fling' idea has officially been flung.

Once he was satisfied that all the shampoo was rinsed away he put the nozzle back and Sam opened her eyes. He reached for the conditioner and squeezed a dollop into his hand. As he worked the conditioner into her hair she laid her hands on his slick chest, admiring the look of concentration on his face. She smiled noticing that he had the same look of concentration when he performed other tasks.

"So, three weeks…..." Sam replied as she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "That sounds like a good plan."

He laughed softly and twisted her long hair into a pile on top of her head. "Thanks. I was worried that you would think it is too soon to visit."

"Not at all," Sam grinned shaking her head. She kissed him softly and pulled him to her. She rested her cheek against his shoulder as the warm water rained down upon them and softly said, "I actually think it might not be soon enough."


	49. Chapter 49

XXXXXXX

_They say love is hell  
But I've only been laughin' ever since I fell  
It's only gonna make me love you more  
The lord will have his way but I'm just a call away  
It's only gonna make you love me more_

_- Ryan Adams, 'Gonna Make You Love Me'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 49

XXXXXXX

Martin walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He turned his head to look behind him to see Sam wearing his bathrobe. It fit her about three sizes too big but she looked absolutely gorgeous bundled up in the thick terry cloth fabric.

She was toweling off her hair but must have felt his eyes on him because she looked up and smiled. "What?"

He wanted to tell her how much he was going to miss having her in his house. That he was going to miss seeing her face everyday. That he was going to miss holding her when he went to sleep and having her next to him when he woke up. That his house…no, his life was going to seem empty without being able to be with her everyday.

But in the end he chickened out and said, "I was just wondering if you want some coffee."

She studied him for a moment as if she didn't quite believe him but still replied, "Yeah. That would be great."

He gave her a nod and quickly got dressed. As he started down the hall with Milo in tow he heard Sam's blow dryer turn on. With each step the whirring sound grew fainter until by the time he reached the bottom step he couldn't even hear it anymore.

He wandered into the kitchen and headed to the coffee maker. He spooned ground coffee into the filter before grabbing the carafe and started filling it with water. He glanced out the window. The light pale gray overcast sky was typical Chicago weather so he knew that Sam's flight would leave on time; there wouldn't be any last minute snow storm that would give Sam an excuse to stay in Chicago for a few more days. Martin thought that would be perfect, just a few more days. He smiled and shook his head knowing that really wasn't true, even if he were to get a few more days it still wouldn't be enough time.

He poured the water into the coffee maker, put the carafe back in and then moved to the cabinet to get two coffee mugs. He pulled them out and held them in his hands. He stared at them and thought how tomorrow he was only going to need to make coffee for one, meals for one, wash dishes for one……basically going back to living life as 'one'.

The coffee started to percolate jostling Martin out of his melancholy mood. He got back to the task at hand and placed the mugs on the counter before making his way to the refrigerator to get the cream for the coffee.

He heard a whining noise behind him and turned to find Milo scratching at the back door. He had forgotten that after the incident with the cat last night that he had put the lock back on the doggie door which meant that Milo hadn't been able to go outside to do his business. Martin rushed over to open the back door for him muttering a quick apology as Milo rushed out. "Sorry buddy."

He walked back across the kitchen and finished getting their coffee. He headed back upstairs and wandered into the bedroom to find Sam standing in front of the bathroom mirror applying her makeup. He set the cup down on the counter.

She met his eyes in the mirror and said, "Thanks."

He smiled back. "You're welcome." He headed back into the bedroom and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He was leaning forward with his legs spread, elbows on his knees looking at the creamy swirls on the top of his coffee as it cooled. A few moments later Sam emerged and started moving around the room getting dressed. She dropped the robe to put on her underwear and he sat there watching her for a few beats when he said, "I was right." She looked at him wonderingly and he motioned to her nude form, "Never get tired of seeing that."

She laughed. "Maybe I should let you take a picture."

"Really?" He replied excitedly. He pretended to start sitting up and said, "Because I can just go grab my camera…." Sam froze, a blush running over her entire body and he had to laugh.

She gaped at him with an expression of mock indignation. "Jerk," She shook her head as she laughed and replied, "Just for that." She quickly pulled on her underwear and bra.

"Aww…." Martin lamented.

She just laughed and finished dressing as Martin sat on the bed drinking his coffee. He watched as she donned each piece of clothing, the levity from moments before slowly evaporating with the knowledge that with each addition she was that much closer to being ready to leave. Once she was fully clothed she picked up her boots and moved to sit down next to him smelling like shampoo, perfume and other heady scents that were uniquely hers.

She slowly started pulling on her boots and when she was done she clasped her hands and put them between her knees. She gently bumped her shoulder against his and said, "I guess all I have left to do is pack."

He nodded and looked over at her suitcase sitting in the corner of the room. He had almost forgotten she even had it. The morning after her first night here he told her she could put her stuff in his closet and had even emptied out a drawer for her to use during her stay. He broke his gaze away from the luggage and looked directly at her. "Are you hungry? I could make something…."

Sam shook her head. "I don't have much of an appetite. Thanks though."

They just sat on the bed looking at each other. He swallowed and said, "I still have to walk Milo so I'll leave you to pack."

She gave him a sad smile and whispered, "Okay."

He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. "See you in about a half an hour."

When he reached the doorway he paused to see Sam toss the suitcase on the bed. As she opened it up she smiled over at him causing a breath to catch in his chest. He returned the smile and headed down the hall and down the stairs. As soon as he reached the kitchen he made a quick grab for the leash and said, "Come on Milo, let's go for a walk."

The big brown dog rushed to the door and started jumping up and down excitedly. Martin tried to adopt Milo's enthusiasm so he put on a forced smile and stepped out the door.


	50. Chapter 50

XXXXXXX

_And fate has led you through it_

_You do what you have to do…_

_I had the sense to recognize that _

_I don't know how to let you go_

_- Sarah McLachlan, 'Do What You Have To Do'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 50

XXXXXXX

Sam dropped her suitcase by the island in the kitchen. She was all packed but she found herself hesitant to put the piece of black luggage into the car. It would have felt like the final step and she wasn't ready to make it yet. Instead she decided to have some more coffee so she moved towards the counter and poured herself another cup. She added the cream and sugar deciding to look around the living room to see if there was anything that she might have left lying about.

She sipped her coffee and strolled past the dining room table when she spotted a bright flash of pink. The moment she realized what it was and where it was she had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Martin asked.

She turned to find that Martin had returned. He was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and dining area looking at her as if she was a mad woman. She just grinned and pointed to the chandelier where tangled up in the light fixture was her bra; the hot pink bra. Martin's eyes went wide before he joined her in the laughter.

"You're going to have to go up there to get it." Sam commented as she looked up at the fixture hanging high above.

"Why do I have to do it? It's your fault that it's up there." Martin said in a snarky tone as he came to stand next to her. "Besides, I kinda like it. It adds a nice splash of color…."

Sam looked at him with a bemused smile and said, "You're joking right?"

"Not at all," He looked at her quite seriously and said, "In fact, I think I'll have my sister redecorate around it. Make it the centerpiece of the room."

She shook her head with a knowing smile and he grinned at her mischievously. She cleared her throat and said, "Or…you can get it down so I can take it with me, thereby giving you a chance to see it on me again."

Martin ran his eyes over her as if recalling the memory of last night and he replied, "You win." He pulled out one of the chairs before moving to stand on the table.

"Be careful." Sam warned at seeing Martin standing in the center of the table. It was a strong sturdy table – proven by last nights dining room romp – but it still made her nervous.

He was able to reach it and tried to remove it but judging by his grunts it was not as easy as she had hoped. After a few more minutes Martin finally liberated the brassiere from the chandelier. Bra in hand he moved to the end of the table and hopped off.

"Your bra my lady," Martin joked as he handed her the piece of lingerie.

"My hero," She replied as she snatched it from his hands.

"So I saw your suitcase in the kitchen." His voice was low and sad. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," She replied before waving the bra and adding, "Well, once I get this thing packed then I will be."

She could see his Adam's apple move as he swallowed. He gave her a quick nod and said, "Okay, great. So, um, why don't you pack that and I will go grab my wallet so we can head out."

"Okay," She replied with a quick nod before heading into the kitchen. She stuffed her bra into the small compartment on the front of the suitcase. Martin returned and moved to pick up her bag when she said, "Martin…"

"Yeah?"

"We're being ridiculous, it's not like we're never going to see each other again." She stepped up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We have to stop being so…so…."

"Sad? Morose? Despondent?" Martin provided.

"Yeah, that. I hate long teary farewells so what do you say we just promise focus on the positive okay? Just a quick drop-off at the airport and I'll see you in three short weeks."

Martin looked deep into her eyes when he finally replied. "Okay sure."

"I mean it, Martin, just a simple goodbye; quick like a band-aid."

"Whatever you want Sam."

She gave him a kiss and said, "Thanks."

He stepped back and picked up the bag. "I'll just get this into the jeep and we can head out."

Sam nodded her head and started to follow him into the garage when she spotted Milo sitting by his water bowl watching her. She stepped over to him and leaned forward pet him. "Bye Milo." She gently scratched him behind the ears as he looked at her with big brown eyes. "You take care of Martin okay?" The big dog panted his agreement so Sam gave him a final pet before walking to the garage.

A few minutes later they were on the road and they were both quiet and introspective. Sam wanted to be upbeat and talk about what they would do in New York, work, sports, anything just so the silence wouldn't overwhelm them but she just couldn't seem to get her voice to work. So she just stared out the window as the Chicago skyline whirred past.

Martin must have felt the same oppressive quiet because he said, "How about some music?"

"Sounds like a good idea." She replied as she happily reached over to find something to fill the quiet. She clicked on the radio.

_If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me  
No baby please don't go  
If you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me  
No baby please don't go_

_A love like ours is love that's hard to find  
How could we let it slip away  
We've come too far to leave it all behind  
How could we end it all this way  
_

/Click/

_Why, why some people break up  
Then turn around and make up  
I just can't see  
You'd never do that to me (would you, baby)  
Staying around you is all I see  
(Here's what I want us to do)_

Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad

/Click/

_Stay awhile, what's your hurry?  
Stay awhile, 'cause I worry, oh  
Any time that you're out of sight_

I hate to see you go  
Tell you what I'll do  
I'll be good to you  
I'll make you glad that you are mine

/Click/

_You said that I was naive and I thought that I was strong  
I thought, "Hey, I can leave, I can leave."  
Oh, but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you  
Yeah, I miss you_

You said, "you caught me 'cause you want me and one day you let me go"  
You try to give away a keeper, or keep me  
'Cause you know you're just scared to lose  
And you say, "Stay."

Sam shook her head annoyed as the radio seemed to be mocking her situation with every single song. She stole a glance at Martin who seemed to be under the same impression based on his eye rolling. She reached over to turn the radio off saying, "Doesn't seem to be anything good playing."

He rubbed his hand along his chin and replied, "Yeah, I think you're right." He pointed to a sign outside the car and added, "Besides, we're already here."

Sam looked out the windshield to see a sign that read, "O'Hare – Departing Flights"

Martin slowed the car through the stop-go traffic as people were being dropped off at their appropriate gates. Martin found the American Airlines section and pulled the car next to the curb.

He put the car in park and turned to face her. "So…um, where did Danny say he was going to meet you?"

Sam cleared her throat hoping to dislodge the lump forming there and replied, "At check-in desk inside."

Martin's blue depths stared into hers before he gave her a quick nod and said, "I'll just get your bag."

Sam watched as he stepped out of the jeep and opened the back to retrieve her luggage. She glanced at his vacant seat, took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Martin had put her suitcase on the sidewalk and stood there waiting for her. While there were numerous people departing for flights getting dropped off and cars honking for a place to pull over all she could focus on was the look on Martin's face. He wore a smile but there was no mistaking the sadness in his eyes.

"So, I guess this is it." Sam breathed as she stepped up to Martin.

"Yeah," Martin met her halfway and pulled her into an embrace. "Have a safe trip."

She smiled knowing he was just trying to follow her instructions from earlier and make it a simple goodbye but there was what she had hoped and there was what was. And saying goodbye to Martin was not easy.

He moved his arms and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Martin ended the kiss and rested his forehead on hers whispering, "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, I know…" Sam closed her eyes trying to steal her nerves to do what she knew she had to do. She looked up at him and kissed him again before she pulled back, squared her shoulders and said, "But remember what we agreed: no drawn out goodbye, just quick like a band-aid."

"Yeah, okay." Martin replied.

Sam smiled gave him another quick kiss and said, "Okay, so bye and I'll see you in New York."

"Yeah, bye."

Sam gave him a forced smile and started towards the sliding doors into the airport. She was almost there when she heard Martin shouting her name. Sam had just barely turned around when there was Martin, his lips on her mouth and his arms wrapped around her back, holding her tightly to him. She didn't think it was possible that a kiss could hold so many emotions; sadness, passion, sweetness, hopefulness, and maybe, just maybe, love.

When they finally broke apart Martin softly said, "Je te verrai dans trois semaines."

It wasn't a proclamation of love but just hearing him say, 'I'll see you in three weeks' to her in French she knew that it meant a lot. So with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes she replied, "Your professor was wrong." His blue eyes met hers and she finished, "Your accent is perfect."

She gave him a final soft kiss on the lips, a gentle smile, turned around, and walked away. She kept walking, not once looking back, too afraid that if she did that she would never have the courage to leave. So with eyes filled with tears that refused to fall she headed towards the security check-in to catch her flight home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: If you are curious, these are the songs referenced on the radio:

"If You Leave Me Now" Chicago

"Let's Stay Together" Al Green

"Stay Awhile" Dusty Springfield

"Stay" Lisa Loeb


	51. Chapter 51

XXXXXXX

_Nothing's quite the same now  
I just say your name now  
But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had_

_- Vertical Horizon, 'Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning)'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 51

XXXXXXX

Martin pulled the jeep to a stop in front of Charlie's house. After leaving Sam at the airport he didn't want to go home knowing that he would be all alone in the big house. He took a deep breath, savoring the lingering smell of her perfume in the car. He didn't know how was it possible for him to become so dependent on seeing someone everyday after such a short span of time.

He decided to keep himself distracted by checking up on his recuperating buddy. He stepped out of the jeep and made his way up the sidewalk and was about to knock on the door when it swung open and two little boys slammed right into him.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he steadied himself.

"Sorry Mr. Fitzgerald!" Will and Jeffrey, Charlie's sons, apologized before continuing to run past him to the car.

"No problem." Martin laughed when Nadine appeared in the doorway holding their youngest, Melissa, while the other little girl, Dana, ran up to Martin and held out her arms for him to pick her up.

"Hey Martin," Nadine greeted him with a quick buss on the cheek. "Are you here to see my darling husband?"

"Hey," Martin picked up Dana, an adorable 3-year old girl with freckles and red hair pulled into pigtails. She put her little arms around his neck as he said. "I was but if you are all headed out…."

"The kids and I are but Charlie found a game on TV to keep him occupied. He's in the den, just go on in." Nadine finished as she stepped out the house.

"Thanks," Martin replied as the boys hopped anxiously by the car. He eyed her with a grin and said, "Why do I get the feeling you are all running away?"

Nadine laughed and said, "Something like that. Charlie is restless on a good day but when he is ordered to relax he is unbearable. We all love him but after being trapped together during the snowstorm and now this, well, let's just say too much togetherness is not a good thing. I'm actually looking forward to a trip to the grocery store with all these kids."

Martin nodded his head and laughed. Dana gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he put her down so she could scurry after her mom and siblings. He stood there a moment as Nadine started loading up her brood before he turned to walk into the house and down the hall. He could hear Charlie yelling at the TV as he neared. "Come on! Shoot the damn ball!"

He walked into the den where the family spent a bulk of their time. In the large room there was a large sectional sofa, a coffee table littered with sippy cups and children's books while the carpet was just as cluttered with toy trucks, dolls and building blocks. Charlie was lounging at the other end of the room on his Lazy Boy, his eyes on the television.

"What's the score?" Martin asked as he entered.

Charlie turned his attention away from the TV and looked over where Martin stood. He smiled broadly as he greeted him. "Hey, man."

"How are you feeling?" Martin asked as he went to sit on the sofa. He moved a stuffed teddy bear off the cushion and sat down.

"I feel great but Nadine says that's my pain medication talking." Charlie grumbled.

"She's probably right." Martin replied with a grin. He leaned back on the sofa and looked at the TV. There was a college basketball game on TV. "Who's playing?"

"USC at Washington." Charlie supplied before relaxing back into the chair. The two men watched the game in silence for awhile when Charlie softly asked, "Has Sam already left?"

Martin tilted his head but didn't look at Charlie as he answered, "Yeah."

Charlie nodded his head but remained quiet. The sat watching the game, chatting about player's stats and other random sports related information. Martin was grateful for the typically male method of dealing with anything emotional: avoidance. By the time half-time had arrived Martin had managed to push Sam to the back of his mind – still present but the aching wasn't as strong.

"Hey, can I talk you into getting me a beer from the fridge?" Charlie asked.

"How about I get you a soda? I don't think you should be mixing your pain meds with alcohol." Martin replied with a smirk.

"Okay." Charlie agreed. Martin stood up and was almost out of the room when Charlie added, "Grab a bag of chips while you're at it."

Martin walked into the kitchen to gather the two sodas and a bag of BBQ potato chips. He started back to the den when the doorbell rang. He turned and started to the front door shouting out. "I'll get it!"

"I should hope so! I'm wounded here!" Charlie shouted back.

Laughing Martin came to a stop in front of the door and looked through the peephole to find Anna standing on the other side. Balancing the refreshments in one hand, he opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi, I guess we had the same idea." Anna greeted him as he nodded for her to enter. "I just dropped my son off at a birthday party and thought I'd check up on the patient. How's he doing?"

Martin grinned and said, "Let me put it this way: Nadine and the kids have all run away for the afternoon."

Anna laughed and said, "So he's almost back to normal, huh?"

He laughed and started to lead Anna back to the den. He offered her a can of soda which she accepted so he made a quick beeline detour to get another beverage in the kitchen before they walked into the den.

"Hi Charlie," Anna greeted as she walked over to plant a kiss on his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I want to go back to work tomorrow but Louisa said she doesn't want to see me for at least two more weeks." Charlie said as Martin popped open his soda and tore open the bag of chips before handing them to him.

"Well, you do need time to heal even if you think you are feeling good." Anna said as she moved to sit on the section of the sofa Martin had already cleared off.

"Yeah, whatever, I just hope Nadine and I don't drive each other crazy in the meantime." Charlie commented as he took a drink of his soda.

Anna laughed in agreement. She turned to look at Martin as he cleared off another cushion so he could sit down. "Hey, how did the big date go?"

"Oh yeah." Charlie commented as he turned in his chair to face Martin. "How'd my man, Tony, hook you up?"

Martin sat down and took a drink of the sugary carbonated drink before replying, "It went really well." He then went on to tell them about the night from dinner to the dancing. It was so strange that it all happened just last night. It already felt like years ago. "She had a wonderful time. I owe you guys."

"I'm just glad that you and Sam had fun." Anna said as she leaned back on the sofa and crossed her legs.

Charlie nodded his head in agreement and stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth.

"We did." Martin replied before he hesitatingly added, "Um, in fact, we have plans to go out dancing in New York in three weeks."

Anna raised an eyebrow and said, "Really?"

Charlie had an equally pleased look on his face and said, "That's great man."

Martin nodded his head and looked at the can in his hand. It was great to know that he would get to go see her in three weeks but there was still this emptiness inside of him that he couldn't explain or even understand. "I know it's good. It's really good but….it just doesn't seem like it's soon enough."

Charlie started brushing off potato chip crumbs and said, "It's only three weeks."

Martin tilted his head and softly replied, "Yeah but I'd rather not have to wait that long just to see her." Charlie and Anna shared a look and then started laughing lightly. Martin looked at them wonderingly and asked, "What? I tell you how much I'm going to miss seeing Sam and you laugh? Some friends you are."

Anna shook her head and said, "It's not that, it's just we're so happy that now you finally understand what we've been telling you all these years." She lifted up the soda can to take a drink as she looked directly at him and finished, "When you find the one you just know it."

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your patience. I am hoping to spend my Sunday writing so here's a little bit to tide you over. As always, thanks for reading. :)


	52. Chapter 52

XXXXXXX

_Two weeks away it feels like the world should've changed  
But I'm home now  
And things still look the same  
I think I'll leave it to tomorrow to unpack_

_I've still got sand in my shoes  
And I can't shake the thought of you_

_- Dido, 'Sand in my Shoes'_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 52

XXXXXXX

Sam opened the door, put down her suitcase and stepped further into her apartment. She was greeted by stale, cold air so she quickly made her way to the thermostat and turned on the heat. There was a big whooshing sound as the old gas heater kicked on. She stepped over to the window and pulled open the curtains to let the some sunlight into her apartment.

She looked around and couldn't shake off the strange feeling that overcame her. This was her apartment, her sanctuary, her 'Bat Cave', and yet, it didn't feel like her home. Not anymore. She hunched her shoulders and rubbed her arms trying to warm up. She moved to sit on her sofa and took off her boots. She grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and wrapped herself up.

She used to love having this time to herself. Just being alone in her apartment, curled up in a blanket and maybe reading a good book; but now, the only thing she could focus on was the being alone part. She sunk deeper into her sofa and tilted her head back. She was taken off guard by her sudden dependency on Martin. She was Samantha Spade, strong and independent. When did she become someone who yearned to have another person around just to feel content? It was obviously entirely his fault.

She could feel goose bumps rise on her skin as she recalled Martin's kiss when he dropped her off at the airport. She closed her eyes as the memory washed over her. She could almost feel Martin's lips on hers, his voice in her ear. She still didn't know how she was able to walk away after it. She was certain that it was going to be the longest fight of her life but as it turns out, Danny helped the time fly by. A small smile crept onto her face as she recalled the flight back from Chicago.

"_Ouch!" Danny yelped as his elbow was hit by the beverage cart – for the third time. _

_Sam put her hand to her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. It seemed that Danny and Courtney's end was the direct opposite of hers and Martin's. While she was sad that she wouldn't be able to see Martin for another three weeks it seemed Danny couldn't get away fast enough from his "fling". _

_Courtney smiled evilly and in a sugary voice said, "I'm so sorry, sir. I am just being so clumsy today." _

_Danny just nodded his head as she passed. Rubbing his elbow he looked at Sam and growled, "It's not funny, Sam." _

"_Yeah, actually it is." Sam replied laughing softly. Unfortunate 'accidents' had been occurring to Danny courtesy of flight attendants, baggage handlers and even a clerk at the gift shop. Once she was sure Courtney was out of ear shot she leaned into Danny and asked, "What happened between you guys?" _

"_Let me just say that you should never spend a solid week with a fling. For some reason it gives girls foolish ideas about a future." He replied casually. Sam cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "She started talking about seeing each other more, changing her schedule so she could spend more time in New York, etc. I had to tell her that I didn't see a future with her and for some reason she got upset." _

_Sam narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Danny, when did she start talking about a relationship and when did you tell her you didn't want one?" _

_Danny shifted uncomfortably and said, "Um, well, I might have led her to believe otherwise while I was staying with her." Sam huffed out loud to show her irritation at his typical maleness. "What was I supposed to do? There was a blizzard going on and I was staying at her apartment. If I told her I didn't want to see her anymore it would have made the entire visit really awkward. Besides, I came clean this morning!"_

"_So you led her on so you could stay in her home, eat her food, and share her bed but waited until the very last moment, when you had one foot out the door, to tell her you were basically lying to her face the entire time?" _

"_You know when you say it that way I sound like an asshole." _

"_If the shoe fits…" Sam began when she noticed a different flight attendant approach. _

_The brunette woman smiled and in a helpful voice said, "Can I take your trash?" _

"_Yes, thanks." Sam handed her half-empty cup of apple juice to the flight attendants outstretched hand but when she let go so did the other woman causing the cold liquid to land squarely on Danny's lap. _

"_Augh!" Danny cried out in surprise. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry sir." The woman apologized smilingly but made no move to help him clean up. _

_Danny glared at her as he brushed the ice cubes off his lap and onto the carpet. He stood up and shoved the cup into the trash bag, muttering, "Excuse me." And then he headed down the aisle to the lavatory. _

_Sam smiled at the flight attendant who winked at her before getting back to collecting the trash from the other passengers. Danny was her friend but she was a woman first and she knew that what he did to Courtney was horrible. _

_She shook her head and turned to look out the window; the white fluffy clouds filling the atmosphere around the plane so she couldn't see any land below. It was official: she was out of Chicago and headed home to New York. _

"_You know, I could sue this airline." Danny grumbled as he sat back down. "This is harassment." _

_Sam turned her focus from the window and replied, "Or you could just suck it up and accept the fact that this is your fault; that there is no such thing as 'just a fling'." _

_Danny frowned and looked at her. "Are you speaking from experience?" _

_Sam tilted her head and replied, "Yeah, maybe." _

_This piqued Danny's interest so he leaned towards her and asked, "Does this mean you are going to keep seeing Marty?"_

_Sam smiled and nodded her head. _

_Danny shook his head and said, "One snowstorm and then suddenly everyone wants relationship." Sam punched Danny in the arm at his unsentimental attitude. "Ouch!" He leaned away from her and said, "So, what, are you and Fitzgerald going to just have a long distance relationship?" _

"_Yeah, doesn't seem we have much choice." Sam replied softly. _

"_Too bad Jack already found someone to take Kyle's spot. Marty could've transferred."_

"_How do you know that Kyle is leaving?" Sam asked; trying to conceal her hurt and her little fantasy of Martin joining their team had already been destroyed._

"_I talked to Jack while I was trying to avoid Courtney. He told me that tomorrow's meeting is to announce Kyle moving to JTTF and that he will be replaced by Dustin Burnell." _

"_Dustin?" Sam repeated. Dustin Burnell worked in another missing person unit but had just been passed over for promotion. He now worked under his former teammate, Dan Krasinski. _

"_Yeah," Danny replied as he scooted closer to her as the sounds of the beverage cart neared. "I'm not sorry to see Kyle go considering all the grief he caused us. And Dustin is a good guy so I think it should work out." _

"_Yeah, I like Dustin too." Sam commented as her mind began to spin a new fantasy. Trying to sound as casual as possible she asked, "So that means that there will be an opening in Krasinski's unit?"_

"_Yeah, I guess." Danny replied noncommittally before looking at her and asking, "Wait a minute: are you telling me you would actually want Marty to move to New York?"_

_Sam shook her head and said, "I didn't say that. I was just making conversation."_

_Danny got a wide grin on his face and said, "Oh man! I don't believe it, Samantha Spade is in love." _

_Sam froze in her seat. She wanted to tell him to shut up, that she wasn't in love with Martin. She'd only known him for less than two weeks. No one falls in love that fast. It's insane, crazy, ridiculous, that sort of stuff only happens in harlequin romance novels or on Lifetime Television for Women. No, she wasn't in love with him. She just liked him; a lot. She just wanted to be able to see him whenever she wanted; to wake up with him next to her in bed. That's all. That's not love – it's just a lot of like. That's it. _

_At least that's what she wanted to tell him but all that came out of her mouth was, "Nuh-huh." _

_Danny opened his mouth to continue his teasing when he was hit in the back of the head with a tray. He uttered a groan when Courtney came around and said, "Sorry Sir." _

"_That's it." Danny stood up and started arguing with Courtney in low hushed tones. _

_Sam watched Danny and Courtney arguing for a beat before she looked back out the window. She ran her fingers over her lips, still swollen from Martin's kiss and wondered if maybe Danny was actually on to something. _

Sam opened her eyes, reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Each ring felt like an eternity until he finally answered.

"Hi." Martin greeted, she could practically hear him smiling over the phone.

"Hi." Sam replied suddenly feeling much warmer. She heard a door slam shut and asked, "What are you up to?"

"I just got home." He voice got muffled for a beat and then she heard Milo yipping in the background. "I decided to stop and check up on Charlie."

Her chest tightened as she suddenly wished she could climb through the phone line and be in the kitchen with Martin and Milo. "How is he?"

"He's good. He said to tell you hello." Martin replied and she pictured him moving around the kitchen getting ready to feed Milo. His voice got soft as he asked, "So, how was your flight?"

Sam smiled into the receiver and started telling him about Danny and the disastrous ending to his fling. He was laughing hard when she finally finished, "They still don't know where his luggage might be. Personally I wouldn't be surprised if it ended up in unclaimed baggage at an airport in Guam."

He was still chuckling as he said, "I'm guessing Danny won't be visiting Chicago again anytime soon."

"I think you're right." Sam replied.

They stayed talking on the phone for almost two hours and Sam really didn't want to hang up and it seemed neither did Martin because just when one subject ended they would bring up any other random topic just to keep from having to say goodbye again.

"So, any idea what tomorrow's big meeting with Jack is all about?" Martin asked.

Sam's heart raced as she said, "Yeah, it seems that a member of our team has been replaced while we were away."

"Really? That's pretty big news."

"Yeah it is." That's when she decided that maybe some risks are worth taking for someone you just liked a lot. So taking what could very well be the biggest chance of her life she said, "In fact, the new person is moving from another unit which means that a position will be opening up in another unit here in New York….."

End _Inevitable_

Epilogue to follow


	53. Epilogue

XXXXXXX

"_Plus---it's amazing that you sometimes have to go far away to see what's closest to you."- BeckyC_

XXXXXXX

Epilogue

XXXXXXX

_Six months later…_

The speaker crackled on and the deep voice of the captain came on, "We are on final approach to Chicago. We ask that you if you are moving about the cabin that you return to your seats….."

Sam leaned back into her seat and lifted up her tray, clasping it into place just as Courtney walked by to remind the passengers to put their seats back into the upright position. She stopped and said, "I guess I don't have to worry about you, Samantha. You have become quite the frequent flyer on this route."

Sam smiled and replied, "I could probably do the Safety Instructions speech if you wanted me to." She raised her hands and motioned as she talked, "The emergency exits are located at the front of the plane, next to the wing and…."

Courtney laughed and said, "Hey, if you ever decide to give up being a Federal Agent you could definitely have a career in the fun and exciting world of air travel."

"Thanks but I'm happy where I am." Sam grinned at the flight attendant she got to know quite well over the last few months. "So, how are things with the dentist?"

"Very good, thanks. Actually he's at the airport waiting for me." Courtney smiled; the Danny incident long behind her. "We are taking a weekend trip to Puerto Rico."

"That's great." Sam cheerily commented.

Courtney opened her mouth to say something when an older woman yelled out for a stewardess. She gave Sam an apologetic look and said, "Sorry, excuse me."

Sam nodded that she understood and watched as Courtney walked down the aisle to assist the woman. She sighed and looked out the window. The sky was bright blue and she smiled down at the Chicago cityscape below. It seemed no matter how many times she made this trip it was always exciting to return. She played with the gold chain hanging around her neck as she studied the city below.

"Check it out." She turned to find Martin waving two small bags of honey roasted peanuts at her. He sat down in the seat next to her and in a conspiratorial voice said, "I pilfered them from the beverage cart."

She laughed lightly as he happily tore open the bag and said, "Wow. You stole two bags of complimentary airline peanuts. You are a rebel."

He eyed her and said, "Just for that I'm not sharing, Goldilocks." She eyed him and he handed her one of the bags before ripping open his own. He tossed a handful of the nuts in his mouth and chewed smilingly.

Sam tore open her bag and pulled out a few nuts. She always smiled whenever he called her by the pet nickname he had given her. In the past she would never have let anyone call her by such a ridiculously cutesy nickname but Martin was able to get away with it because it marked a very big day for the two of them.

"_And I am sure you can agree that the asking price for this brownstone is quite reasonable considering the location." Brenda, the perky but ambitious realtor commented as Martin and Sam wandered around the living room. She pointed out the prime location on the upper west side, the recent upgrades to the kitchen and all sort of details that would draw in a potential buyer. She finally finished with, "Martin, I was able to get you in to look before word hit the street. There's going to be a lot of interest in this property so the sooner we get an offer in the better."_

_Sam looked over at Martin who nodded his head in agreement and said, "Can you give me two minutes, Brenda?"_

_Brenda hesitated. She glanced over at Sam and said, "Sure. I'll just step outside and make a call." It was no secret that Brenda blamed Sam for Martin's inability to find a place. She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing as she stepped out the front door. _

"_Alright, let's hear it, Goldilocks." Martin said with his eyes on Sam. _

_She feigned surprise and repeated, "Goldilocks?" _

"_You heard me," Martin began as he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "Every single place I've looked at you think is either too big or too small; the cost is too high or way too high; too old or too new...do I need to go on?" _

_Sam folded her arms across her chest and replied, "Well excuse me for wanting to make sure you find a nice place."_

_He smiled and said, "This is a nice place." _

_Sam shrugged her shoulders, looked around at the wide open living room with the crown moldings, hard wood floors and large windows and mumbled, "Yeah, its okay." It was actually better than okay, it was magnificent, but she refused to admit that. "Do you really need this much space? You could just keep staying with me and look for a while longer…" _

_He shook his head and said, "Sam, you know I can't. Your landlord made it very clear that letting me stay there with Milo was only a temporary arrangement." _

_Sam knew he was right. She was surprised that her landlord agreed to the arrangement at all considering it was a no pets building but she was able to finesse him to agree to let Milo and Martin stay for a few weeks; but that was almost three months ago. Martin really did need to find a new place, besides Milo wanted to have a yard again. _

_However, despite knowing these things the honest truth was she didn't want him to move out. _

_Martin stepped over to the fireplace and ran his hands over the mantle. His tongue darted out of his mouth, a gesture she now recognized as him considering his words. He looked at her and quietly said, "Do you really think I am looking for this much space just for me and Milo? That the only reason I invited you to come look at all these places was just so I could get your opinion" He looked at her, his sky blue eyes watching her carefully. "I know when we talked about the position opening up here that maybe it was moving too fast and if I moved here that I would only stay with you until I found a place of my own so we could slow things down a bit…but Sam, I'm done. You're it. I love you and I want to be with you always." Her breath caught in her throat and her pulse raced as Martin continued, "I know you're not ready…"_

"_I love you, too." The words left her lips so fast she wasn't sure if she actually said them aloud. She opened her mouth to repeat them just in case when she saw the wide smile appear on Martin's face. _

"_You love me?" He asked, his voice a mixture of excitement and trepidation. _

"_Yes. I do." Sam replied adamantly. _

_Martin smiled where he stood before rushing to her and pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her solidly on the lips. No matter how often he kissed her it always sent a thrill through her. She knew she would never grow tired of the feel of his lips on hers. _

_Sam heard Brenda clear her throat so they broke apart and looked over at the realtor. Brenda looked at them and asked, "So, have you made a decision?" _

_Martin looked at Sam who smiled and said, "We'll take it." _

_Brenda raised her hands in victory and shouted, "Yes! Finally!" She pulled her cell phone back out and said, "I'll call the offer in right now." She hurried out the room and they could hear her talking to the broker. _

_Sam looked back at Martin who was smiling devilishly. "What?"_

"_I was just thinking that I can't wait to try and figure out which room will be our favorite."_

"_Me too," She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Say something in French."_

_Martin laughed, looked up as if considering what to say and then in a deep voice whispered, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir."_

_She was still laughing when they kissed. _

"So, what time is the rehearsal dinner again?" Martin asked bringing Sam back to the present.

Sam shook her head at Martin's seemingly insatiable appetite. "Um, we're meeting Brigid and Gus at the church at 6:00 pm and then dinner will be right afterwards." Between moving Martin to New York and all the wedding plans for Brigid's wedding Sam had been traveling between the three states at least once a month if not more.

"Good. I should be done at the bank by then." Martin replied as he crumbled up the tinfoil bag and stuck it in his pocket.

He finally sold his home in Chicago and arranged it so that he could sign the papers as long as they were in town. Sam was sorry to see the house go since she had so many fond memories of it but they were making plenty of new memories where they lived now. Particularly since the dining room table now had a prominent place in their new home.

Martin leaned towards her and looked out the window. His eyes sparkled at the sight of the Sears Tower. She looked at him and said, "You miss it don't you?" He looked at her and she added, "Living in Chicago."

"Sometimes I do. I miss hanging out with the team, having dinner with my sister and her family." He got a wistful look on his face and Sam realized how much he had given up so he could be with her. He must have noticed because he added, "But I don't regret moving to New York to be with you. Besides, it's not like we had a choice." She looked at him questioningly and he explained, "Sam, don't you get it? You and me, we're inevitable."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Whew! Thank you all so much for reading. I wish I could have replied to each and every review. I want you to know that they meant so, so much to me. Thank you for going on this long journey with me. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. **

**This fic was a real challenge because so many obstacles kept getting in my way so I am super happy that I finally finished it. Especially considering in my original outline it was only going to be 34 chapters! **

**Finally, as is my MO, the next post is a teaser for my next fanfic. **


	54. Teaser

**I will officially start posting this fic on Sunday, March 12, 2006. **

TITLE: Hurt (working title)

AUTHOR: Jennifoofighter

RATING: R

KEYWORDS: Martin angst, case file and MS (of course).

SPOILERS/TIMELINE: This is set later in Season 4 based on speculation and spoilers but no unaired episodes will be mentioned. Knowledge of episode 1x5: "Suspect" and 1x21: "Are You Now or Have Your Ever Been?" would be helpful but not completely necessary.

ARCHIVE: This is a work-in-progress so do not archive until it is complete. DISCLAIMER: Hank and Co. own everything _Without a Trace_. No copyright infringement is intended…..blah, blah, blah. Believe me, if I owned them things would be very different.

SUMMARY: As Martin tries to rebuild his life in the wake of his addiction, a case from the past pulls him back into the Missing Persons Unit.

XXXXXXX

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything _

_- Nine Inch Nails, 'Hurt'_

XXXXXXX

Teaser

XXXXXXX

Martin stared at the gun barrel glittering against the flashing police lights outside the hotel room window. The air reeked of the acrid smell of stale air, sweat, and blood causing bile to rise in the back of his throat. He swallowed it back down; the last thing he needed right now was to vomit. He could feel thick beads of sweat slide down his back causing his shirt to stick to him. He didn't know if he was sweating because of the hot air blowing out of the old gas heater to his right or the incredible craving he was having for an OxyContin or Vicodin.

Of course, the cause was most likely from seeing Andy Deaver holding the revolver to his chin threatening to kill himself.

He looked over at Andy who was crouched in the small space between the nightstand the wall looking very much like a scared little boy. His face was pale against the dried blood along his temple. He was rocking back and forth nervously shifting his gaze from the window to Martin.

Martin licked his lips trying to think of what he could say to help convince Andy to put the gun down and walk out of the room, reasons he could give him to live; but there was the nagging voice in his head that kept reminding him that his past two attempts at talking someone down during a crisis both resulted in tragedy. Images of Anwar Samir and Brian Stone flashed in his mind. He didn't want to fail again. He couldn't fail – not this time. His life depended on it as much as Andy's.

He cleared his throat and softly said, "Andy, we know what happened wasn't your fault. You don't have to do this."

Andy stared back at him through wire framed glasses, his eyes looking infinitely sad and lost. He watched Martin for a beat before looking down at the hotel's dirty worn shag carpet. Tears started streaming down his cheeks again and he hunched his shaking shoulders as he wept.

Martin slowly crept towards him, he wanted to comfort him, reassure him that everything would be alright but Andy noticed and immediately panicked. He pointed the gun at him and shouted, "Stay back! Don't come near me!"

Martin froze; simultaneously surprised and relieved that Andy would turn the gun on him and away from himself. He nodded his head and slumped back against the wall. "I just want to help you Andy."

Andy shook his head vehemently and in a small frightened voice said, "No one can help me. It's too late."

Martin wanted to tell Andy that he knew exactly what he was feeling. He knew what it was like when all you can feel is pain, hurt, ache and you desperately want someone to help pull you up from the abyss. To have someone understand what you are going through but no one does. And you get angry at them for not noticing, not caring but the hard truth is no one is able to help you because as much as you wanted it you also pretended that everything was fine. He knew this because it was exactly how he had been feeling since the shooting. No, that wasn't true. He had been feeling that way since things disintegrated so badly with Sam.

Things that make you hurt don't always come from wounds you can see.

Martin looked back at Andy and gently replied, "It's not too late. Let me…."

"You can't," Andy said as he pushed the gun back under his chin. With a trembling finger on the trigger he cried, "I'm just tired of hurting…."

"No!"


End file.
